After the Storm
by gardenhead904
Summary: Speculative story beginning 3 weeks after the Garuda has been vanquished post episode 2x22 told from Lauren's POV. Doccubus action of course, but everyone else will be involved as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' is my property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Pairings:** Bo/Lauren Set three weeks after the end of 2x22.

**Rating:** M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and nudity)

**A/N:** I am obsessed with this show and have delighted in reading so many of these stories that I have decided to try my hand at writing one myself. Constructive criticism is appretiated and encouraged. I will do my best to update weekly at minimum. I know where I want this story to go, but I have no idea how long it will take me to get there, so enjoy the ride and yes I know my title is lame.

**After the Storm**

Dr. Lauren Lewis was asleep. She was warm and comfortable. She was dreamless and content. She was relaxed and peaceful and some freaking jack-hole was knocking-no pounding on her fringing door!

Her day had been exhausting, the first one back at the lab in nearly three weeks. There were samples to catalogue, test results to analyze, patient work ups to review, in short Lauren had returned from vacation to a literal mountain of paperwork, oh joy. She wasn't sure that making a pilgrimage to bury her deceased girlfriend, pay respect to her family, give them boxes of her crap and then top off the return trip with a visit to her own family who were indifferent towards her really counted as a vacation. Eh whatever, it was still time away from here, this place, this lab, these people. It was time on her own away from the fae and despite the circumstances, she was grateful for it.

With the Garuda, stabilizing the Naga venom, plus that whole end of the world apocalypse thing, Lauren really hadn't had time to properly grieve for Nadia and process everything that had happened. Ugh Nadia, what a mess that had been. She spent most of their brief reunion feeling like she was cheating on both Bo and Nadia. If she had just "manned up" and been honest about her feelings maybe Nadia would still be-no don't think like that. It wasn't that she didn't love Nadia, but 5 years is a long time to watch the person you love asleep in pod. It had felt like this slow torture with no end in sight. In the end Nadia had become just another patient to her and Lauren had trouble making the separation once she was awake. It also didn't help that Lauren had to sleep on the couch most nights because she couldn't stand to look at Nadia when she was asleep. In Lauren's basement she had several shelves filled with boxes containing countless research and treatments that she had tried on Nadia. Lauren had almost killed her several times over the years as she became increasingly desperate and tried more and more outrageous treatment options. Nothing worked of course because Nadia hadn't been sick at all, she had been cursed. That had been another thing to process, the lies and manipulations by the fae, namely her former boss/owner.

Lauren chastised herself for being so blind, so naive, but Nadia was everything to her. Nadia was her heart and soul. She had to try everything possible to make her well. When the Ash had made his offer to help Lauren jumped on it without a second thought. She loved Nadia more than anything and Nadia was her future, it was all planned out. Lauren was going to finish her work in the Congo, return home a hero with international acclaim for her humanitarian efforts bringing modern medicine to underdeveloped nations, and her groundbreaking research leading to finding the cure for cancer or AIDS. Nadia would be a world renowned photographer, recognized for her gripping an unapologetic look at her real-life subjects. They would get married and Lauren would take a job at a big government research facility finding cures for disease that had plagued mankind for centuries, while Nadia globe trotted and freelanced for magazines like "Time" and "Newsweek". Eventually Nadia would grow weary of the travelling journalist lifestyle and want to settle down. They would buy a house in the suburbs, get a dog, and then have kids, two girls and boy, Nadia being the birth mother of course. Nadia would open a portrait studio and take all the pictures for the local schools. Nadia would teach the children how to ride a bike and coach their little league teams. Lauren would help them with their homework and teach them how to bake cookies and cupcakes scientifically. It would be simple and perfect- but it wasn't, because nothing ever is, especially not when it comes to the fae.

Case in point, Bo.

If she were being honest with herself, Lauren had fallen in love with Bo fairly early on in their relationship/friendship/whatever it was this week. She had definitely been in love with her the first time they slept together and remained so throughout everything that has happened since, including Nadia. Lauren found herself comparing Nadia to Bo in all aspects, including the bedroom, especially the bedroom. Nadia was a skilled and attentive lover, but Bo was in another world. She tried to tell herself it was because Bo was a succubus, a creature defined by sex, but Lauren knew that Bo never used her powers on her. That when they were together it was Bo making her scream out in pleasure, not the succubus. Still, Lauren and Nadia had been fine when they were off on their reunion/honeymoon/love fest trip, but as soon as they came back to the city and the real world, the bubble burst. At least that was how it had felt for Lauren; Nadia seemed the same, at first anyways.

Nadia had adjusted very well, way too well, to the news that she had been in a coma and lost the last five years of her life. If the situation had been reversed Lauren figured she would have been a basket case and need to be committed to an asylum while she wrapped her head around the shock of everything, Nadia however just took it in stride. She accepted that she fell asleep at 25 and woke-up 30 and her fun, open, sexy girlfriend who had a bit of a wild streak was now this boring, workaholic, closed off 32 year old adult. Nadia had marveled at how technology had evolved with the world of smart phones and computer tablets. She loved that the internet was wireless everywhere and so much faster now. She had even ordered some photography magazines to familiarize herself with the new equipment that was out there. Nadia had no reservations with Lauren and responded to her without any hesitation. Their reconnection at the lake had been so easy and five years had felt like five minutes. Lauren had let herself believe that maybe they had a chance, everything could be like it was before, they could make it work, they could be happy together. It was all sunshine and rainbows until they got back to the city and dropped off Bo's car.

Bo's arms felt so right when she hugged her at the door, Lauren never wanted to step out of that embrace. It took everything inside to not kiss Bo then. Nadia had noticed of course, but never said a word she just hung all over Lauren and bragged about all the sex they had on their trip showing Bo that Lauren was hers. Lauren had always abhorred rampant public displays, and Nadia's behavior in front of Bo was beyond embarrassing for her. Though she later apologized to Bo, Nadia's possessiveness and jealousy didn't stop. If Nadia wasn't giving Lauren the third degree about where she was when not in sight, she was trying to initiate sex. Nadia was always finding reasons to touch her breasts, grab her ass, or rub up against her; the fact that if it had been Bo doing those things Lauren wouldn't have minded did not escape her. If Lauren had to leave the apartment for anything besides when she went to work Nadia always had to come. Even when she did go to work Nadia was always calling the compound trying to get her to talk, have phone sex or beg off work completely and come home. It got to the point where Lauren gave up and started working from home most days. After a month Lauren's patience was wearing thin. She was ready to insist Nadia either seek psychiatric help or they needed to call time of death on their relationship because it was very unhealthy. Then she had walked in on Nadia standing in the kitchen over the sink bleeding after she had cut herself with a knife.

Nadia had looked dazed and seemingly had no idea what had happened, thus beginning a new chapter in their saga. Lauren now spent her time split between her work for the Ash and trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with Nadia now. Lauren's resentment of the situation bubbled under the surface, but she refused to acknowledge it. Instead Lauren simply exhausted herself running test after test and coming up with nothing. When she finally had a positive test result she was so worn out that she was practically on autopilot. She recreated the serum she had developed in Africa modifying it specifically for Nadia and deluded herself into thinking all would be well, nope wrong again. When Lauren approached Nadia and explained what she thought was wrong with her, Nadia exploded in a rage tossed the syringe shattering it on the wall, then went back to cutting up a melon, just another day. Lauren had been at a loss, but she told herself that Nadia was sick and just as frustrated with the situation as she was. It was understandable, she had been awake for barely two months after being in a coma for 5 years and now she had some horrific disease, possibly the same one that had caused her to be in said coma. The prospects for Nadia were terrifying, true Lauren herself could have alleviated some of them by telling her that she had been cursed all along and not sick, but Lauren didn't know where to begin that conversation. Her desire to protect Nadia from the Fae by keeping her in the dark may have been the most illogical decision of her life. Nadia wasn't stupid; she knew that Lauren was keeping things from her just like she had known Bo wasn't just a co-worker/friend. Lauren's lies under the guise of protection in fact left Nadia more vulnerable and indirectly helped cause her death. Nadia was weak and frail after being in stasis for so long, which left her open to possession by the Garuda. He fed her rage, facilitated her aggression causing her to act out and attack those around her, first Lauren in the shower, then Kenzi at the clubhouse.

Lauren had reached out to the one person she knew she could always trust, Bo. Unfortunately, Bo had been busy being tied to a chair by the Glaive at the time though and Lauren was left alone in her panic. When Nadia had returned from wherever complaining of fever and blackouts she finally demanded the truth from her "girlfriend", Lauren was without any option but to come clean so they could maybe find a way to fix this. Nadia sat silent while Lauren explained the whole sordid mess; the Ash, the curse, the fae, her enslavement/debt and Bo. Nadia smiled her gorgeous smile and Lauren had felt this weight had been lifted, no more secrets now they could be happy. Nadia wasn't done though; story time became an interrogation, her agitation increasing. Lauren began to feel it, something was off, Nadia wasn't just sick, and there was more below the surface. She was saved from her trepidations by the barging in of an enraged succubus, her succubus, demanding answers from Nadia about why she had attacked Kenzi. Lauren was stunned, Nadia lamely tried to explain she didn't remember then hid behind Lauren. Bo was having none of it and Nadia's inner beast came out to play. There was a scuffle, shoving and threats, followed by the real Nadia begging Lauren to kill her and put her out of her misery. When she went for Lauren again Bo, always the protector, reacted with instinct and the real Nadia thanked her as she fell to the floor dying in Lauren's arms. Lauren was shattered, Bo walked out in utter shock, and Nadia was just dead.

The next few days were hazy at best for Lauren; the body was collected, arrangements were made, tears were shed nothing felt real for her until Trick called and told her of an attack at the Dal and Hale had been hurt. Dr. Lewis took over and forced Lauren to take a shower and become a person again. She had been tempted to run, even packed up her meager possessions, her passport, university degrees; she was all set to go. Nadia stopped her; well Nadia's bloodstain on the floor stopped her. Lauren Lewis didn't run away from the shitty things in life and her friends needed her, the world needed her, Bo needed her. Bo, it all boiled down to Bo.

She had stayed for Bo. She had come back here because of Bo. She was in love with Bo, so why not? Everything was so uncertain, the Light Fae was in ruins, Lauren's status as a potential slave again was unknown, the Morrigan had a serious grudge against Bo, but Lauren remained optimistic. Whatever happened she knew they would face their futures together, and yes, have lots and lots of hot sex. The only problem, Lauren had been back for 3- no 4 days now and was yet to hear back from Bo. Where was she? What/who was she doing? Was she planning some grand romantic gesture or was 3 weeks enough time to let go of this silly fantasy and move on? And who the fuck was knocking on her door at 3 am?

Lauren had drifted back off completely lost in her thoughts when the pounding on her door brought her back to reality. She groaned in frustration and sat up. This was no good, sleep now, bed so warm, ugh. She dragged herself out of bed whimpering as her feet touched the cold floor. She shook the cobwebs out of her brain, wiped the sleep out of her eyes, grabbed her robe off the bathroom door and padded downstairs. She stood in front of her door willing herself to focus, the knocking continued so whoever it was wanted in and was definitely not going to go away.

"Who is it?" she called out not even trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Lauren, it's me, open the door."

Bo, it figures, she can't be bothered to call first or have the courtesy to come by at a normal hour. Lauren contemplated telling her to get bent, but they both knew she would never do that. So Lauren tied the robe around her body and opened the door. The sight she was greeted with was straight out of a slasher movie. Bo was covered in dried blood. "Jesus Christ Bo!" Lauren exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you? Are you injured?" Lauren grabbed Bo by the hand and pulled her inside.

"I heard you were back in town, I just wanted to see you." She said. Bo gave Lauren a warm smile, leaned forward and collapsed in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** FYI I don't have a beta so and though I have mad spell checking skills, mistakes happen and they are all mine.

Lauren stood in shock struggling to hold Bo up, unsure of what to do next. Fortunately, Dr. Lewis took over and told a panicking Lauren to go sit in a corner. She slid Bo carefully down her leg, laying her gently on the floor. Dr. Lewis did a quick ABC assessment and determined that yes Bo's airway was clear, her breathing was fairly regular, and her pulse was strong. The doctor grabbed a throw blanket off the couch placing it under Bo's head for some comfort on the hard concrete floor. Then she grabbed her medical bag from the hall closet and set it down kneeling next to Bo.

"Bo? Can you hear me?" Dr. Lewis asked in her most even, calm, professional voice. No response, shit. She gently shook Bo's shoulder, nothing, so she tried rubbing her knuckles roughly against Bo's sternum eliciting a groan from the succubus. "That's something I guess." she said out loud. "You are a mess, but I can't tell if this is your blood, if you are still bleeding, or if this is someone else's' entirely. This," she gestured to Bo's clothing, "is all going to have to come off so I can see what I am dealing with here." She paused, "now are you going to help me?"

When she received no immediate response, Dr. Lewis leaned over and carefully pulled off Bo's boots then grabbed the shears from her bag and unceremoniously began cutting. The leather of Bo's pants was stiff with caked blood, but the material parted easily enough and came off without much of a struggle. She cradled Bo's dead weight upper body in her arms so she could remove her jacket. The doctor quickly cut off Bo's blouse, silk what a shame, gathered it with the pants and ruined jacket tossing everything aside. Dr. Lewis gave the patient, now in her blood stained bra and panties, a thorough exam. She ran her hands and eyes over Bo's body; keep it professional Lewis, searching for any obvious signs of injury. Finding nothing, she sighed in frustration, "What have you gotten yourself into now Bo?" Receiving no response from Bo prompted more action from the doctor. She started a chart, took Bo's vital signs, collected a blood sample, and connected her to a portable heart monitor. Knowing there was no way she could move Bo on her own, she went upstairs and grabbed the comforter off the bed in the guest room and log rolled her onto it creating a barrier between Bo's skin and the floor. For good measure she grabbed the other throw off the couch and laid it across Bo's body.

"So, now what?" Dr. Lewis asked the room. The room chose to ignore her question. She could take her to the lab, Bo would love that. She could always call Kenzi, maybe she knew what happened, right this time of night Kenzi would probably be drunk or passed out. Dyson then, ugh she would rather light herself on fire. OK, Hale or Trick maybe?

"What the fuck?" The lump on the floor asked shaking the doctor out of her thoughts. "Oh, fuck my head. Where am I? Why is everything so white?

The doctor was shoved aside as Lauren ran to kneel beside her lover. She took Bo's hand and softly kissed her forehead. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, uh thanks." Bo braced herself on Lauren's shoulder and sat up. "I'm cold and hungry and..." Bo trailed off looking into Lauren's eyes, "How did I get here?"

"You tell me, I was asleep and you showed up pounding on my door."

"Uh, shit, sorry. It's all kind of blurry." Bo looked down at herself, "Where are my clothes?"

Lauren smiled and pointed to the pile of ruined clothing in the corner. Bo shook her head, "That sucks." Bo paused inhaling deeply, "Thank you for your help Lauren. I'm sorry, I don't remember much about last night, but I ended up here so it can't have been all bad, right?" Bo smiled sweetly then leaned in and kissed her softly. Lauren melted, moaning into the kiss, reaching her hand out to stroke Bo's cheek with the tips of her fingers. Sitting on her cold floor kissing Bo, blood covered or not, made Lauren so happy she could barely contain herself. Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair, placing her hand on the back of her head; she encouraged Lauren forward deepening the kiss exploring Lauren's mouth with her tongue. Lauren reciprocated massaging Bo's tongue with hers. She lost track of how long they sat there kissing until oxygen started becoming an issue and Lauren was reluctantly forced to break the kiss. Gasping for breath she looked in to Bo's eyes, "I love you."

Bo blinked away some stray tears and a mile wide grin spread across her face, "I love you too." Impulsively Bo stood up roughly disconnecting herself from the heart monitor and the pile of blankets she was wrapped in. She wobbled slightly and Lauren leapt to her feet to brace her. "OK so the world is still made of glass, can you help me get upstairs and into a shower? I really need one look at me, very unbecoming; the whole bloodbath look is so last season."

Lauren chuckled slightly. The gravity of the situation not being lost on her, Lauren placed Bo's arm around her shoulders encouraging Bo to lean on her, and quietly led them towards the stairs. They slowly made their way up to the master bathroom, when Lauren pulled away to give Bo her privacy she grabbed her hand and smiled, "You know doctor I am still kind of light headed, I think it would be irresponsible for you to leave me in here by myself. I might fall, injure myself and then how would you feel?"

Lauren quirked an eyebrow not buying it, "Right, I'm sure that injury is your biggest concern."

Bo deflated slightly, but noticing for the first time how exhausted Lauren looked she decided not to press it, "Actually I am feeling better and I just need to get cleaned up and go to sleep. It's Tuesday so you don't have to be in lab until 9 right?" She glanced quickly at the digital alarm clock in the bedroom, "You still have some time, it's only 4:30 now so why don't you go make the bed warm for us and I will be in shortly."

Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips, "OK, but Bo we still need to-"

Bo cut her off with another kiss, "Sleep now, talk later. I promise." Bo playfully smacked Lauren on the ass and smiled, "Thank you for taking care of me tonight. Now get some rest, I love you."

Lauren stole another quick kiss, then simply nodded and walked towards the bed, "I love you to, there are extra towels in the cabinet under the sink and sleepwear in the top drawer of my dresser."

"Awe shucks, I was planning on sleeping o'natural." Bo quipped as she removed her blood caked undergarments.

"It's your choice; you will have no complaints from me either way." Lauren said lightly. "Goodnight Bo."

"YES! Naked it is then!" Bo grinned over her shoulder as she turned her attention to the shower. "Goodnight."

Lauren relaxed, if Bo felt well enough to be making jokes then she must not be doing that poorly. Lauren shed her robe and in a very uncharacteristic move, she simply tossed it on top of the dresser and climbed into bed. She listened for the water running laughing when Bo yelped at the too hot water typically just jumping right in without bothering to test the temperature first. "Oh Bo," Lauren thought and she smiled as the memory of the last time they were in her room together washed over her.

It was the night before she left on her "vacation". Lauren had spent most of that morning packing Nadia's things into boxes, organizing them by size in a neat pile next to the door. Then she had packed her suit case, picked up her dry cleaning, made arrangements for a rental car and bribed one of the compound guards to water her plants while she was away. Since the real world didn't actually stop after the Garuda battle, it barely had registered to her when Dyson stopped by and rather innocuously asked her to look over an autopsy report to see if she agreed with the physicians findings. He obviously noticed the boxes, but he hadn't said anything. He had been the one to suggest that she run in the first place so it was understandable, of course, that this is where his head went. Lauren gave him her assessment after he left had simply continued on with her day, getting things ready. She prepared a small meal for herself then after she had finished eating and cleaning up, she went upstairs to take a shower. She was lost in her own world, shaving her legs, singing some song she'd heard on the radio earlier, but didn't know all the words to. She hadn't heard the knocking at the door or the frantic calling of her name until Bo had barged into her bathroom and yanked the shower curtain open scaring her half to death. Before she could react, Bo still fully clothed, jumped into the shower capturing Lauren in a crushing bear hug.

When she was finally able to pull back Bo was crying eyes locked on Laurens, "I thought I had missed you. That I would get here and you would already be gone. I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Gone where? What are you talking about? I'm just going on a trip."

"A trip, where, when?'

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I am going to visit Nadia's family and then I was going to stop in on my own family for a few days on the way back here. I was going to call you after my shower and see if you wanted to meet up for a drink tonight." Lauren said softly. "I thought we could talk about it then or if you were busy tonight then maybe we could have got breakfast or lunch together tomorrow before I headed out. Either way I would have seen you before I left. Where did you get the idea I was running away forever?"

"Dyson," Bo sighed, "He said that he came by earlier and he saw the boxes and the suitcase by the door. He said you were going to be smart and run before they selected a new Ash."

"Dyson, of course." Seeing how upset Bo was Lauren had let her anger at this revelation slide.

"Bo," she said softly, "Those boxes belong to Nadia; I am going to drop them off when I pay my respects to her family. I am only going to be gone for two weeks." Lauren sighed, "Do you really think I would just run off for good and not talk to you about it first or at the very least say goodbye."

"No I'm sorry, I panicked. I wasn't thinking I guess." Bo dropped her eyes, keeping Lauren pressed tightly to her.

"You guess?" Lauren's anger flashed. "Is that how little you think of me? Dyson says the word and you automatically assume the worst about me? I thought we were past all of that."

"Lauren no!" Bo looked her in the eyes, "Of course not, but the thought of- the idea of losing- I can't even..." she paused choking back tears, "You mean everything to me, not being able to see you, I just, uh, I don't know anymore."

"What Bo? Please tell me."

Bo took a breath, gripping Lauren's shoulders for support, "I love you." It was barely a whisper caught in the noise of the shower so Lauren had to ask her to repeat it. Bo steeled her jaw, louder this time, "I love you." Lauren hadn't replied instead grabbing Bo's face and kissing her furiously. She stripped Bo out of her sopping jacket tossing it blindly not caring where it landed. Lauren reluctantly broke the kiss to help Bo out of the rest of her clothes and shoes, shoes in the shower, really Bo, she smiled chucking them wherever. Lauren drank in sight of a wet, naked Bo, her Bo, in her shower. Bo smiled; she captured Lauren's lips and pushed her roughly against the wall. They pressed against each other, hands in hair, tongues dancing, breasts mashing together, slick bodies rubbing everywhere, Lauren's version of heaven. Bo's lips were kissing her neck, nipping at her pulse point, her hands travelling the length of Lauren's body. Bo lifted one her legs, the left one maybe, and wrapped it around her torso. Lauren braced herself on Bo's shoulders' crying out as she felt Bo's deft fingers stroking the wet folds of her aching sex. When Bo entered her, Lauren almost collapsed as a sudden orgasm rocked her body.

"Already?" Bo chuckled. Lauren ignored her using the shower wall and Bo's shoulders to brace herself as she rocked her body up and down matching Bo's thrusts in a delicious rhythm. After the third, or fourth, yeah definitely fourth, time she came Lauren let herself collapse against Bo as she rode out the waves. Bo lowered her gently and supported her weight since Lauren's legs were apparently now made of jelly. She leaned Lauren against the wall and turned off the freezing cold shower. She wrapped Lauren in a towel and grabbed one for herself drying off vigorously. Bo couldn't hide her smile as she watched Lauren try to figure out what to do with the towel that was draped over her shoulders. "Why Dr. Lewis I believe I have fucked you stupid."

Lauren blinked, "Huh? Yeah, um right."

"Wow, for a genius you aren't very articulate." Bo smiled and pulled Lauren to her. "Let me help you with that." As Bo dried her off Lauren started to come out of her fog. She let her head flop against Bo's shoulder, placing lazy kisses against her neck. Bo let the towel drop to the floor and led her into the bedroom. They had fallen haphazardly on the bed, Bo bashing her arm on the nightstand sending the alarm clock flying, Lauren getting her feet tangled up in the covers when she was frantically pushing them down, the box spring coming off the frame, crashing to the ground leaving the mattress at an angle. They barely noticed with all the frantic kisses, scrambling limbs, declarations of love and more orgasms then either could count until they finally passed out from exhaustion on top each other.

The disaster area of her bedroom and bathroom that had greeted Lauren when she woke up the next morning made her smile. It was probably one of the happiest moments of her life until she made it downstairs and realized that Bo in her haste had left the front door wide open. A deep blush covered Lauren's cheeks at the thought of her neighbors hearing them, because that night a volume setting did not exist, oh well. Bo had slept through most of the clean-up, but did help in putting the mattress back on its frame. They had eaten breakfast together and Lauren had explained the plans for her trip and again promised that she was definitely not running away and would be coming back. Bo being Bo, had offered to come with her, but accepted Lauren wanting/needing to do this on her own. If Bo had been disappointed she hid it well. Lauren kissed her goodbye and promised to call often while she was gone, which she had, not every day, but most days and Bo had seemed satisfied with that, so why the cold shoulder when she got back?

As Lauren lay in her bed she decided they would have to add that to the laundry list of things they needed to talk about, but for now sleep. Lauren turned on her back towards the bathroom as she heard the shower turn off. She listed to the sounds of Bo drying off, hey she hung up her towel this time, brushing her teeth, and then clumping noisily into the bedroom. Bo threw open the dresser drawer grabbed something, shorts and a tank top probably, damn, tossed it on and crawled into bed. Lauren smiled and stifled a moan as she felt Bo's breasts press into her back and felt her arm snake around her waist. Bo whispered a soft goodnight as she kissed her neck. Lauren murmured softly and let herself drift off, wrapped up in Bo's strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Any mistakes are mine. Thanks for the support so far. This is my first fic so reviews/constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated. Barring any real life complications or writers block I will hopefully be able to update every couple of days. Thanks again!

There is often a romantic scene in movies and on television portraying two lover's waking up the after wrapped softly in each other's arms looking beautiful and radiant with perfect hair and make-up sharing a good morning kiss sans morning breath. For Lauren Lewis this notion was somewhat lost on her when she woke up this morning shivering and struggling to breathe crushed underneath the weight of her sleeping, loudly snoring succubus lover. True they had only been sleeping for a couple of hours, but in that time Bo had managed to confiscate all of the blankets wrapping herself up like a cocoon and had migrated positions now sleeping directly on top of Lauren instead of the mattress. Desiring escape and needing to pee, Lauren first tried the gentle approach hoping not to disturb her lover too much. She lightly nudged Bo saying her name softly, nothing, OK let's step this up a notch. Lauren then used some force to shove her adding volume to her voice; there was a groan from the cocoon, but no movement. Annoyed now and wanting to be free, Lauren pressed her back down into the mattress then used her legs push herself up roughly. The lead weight rolled off her slightly, but enough for Lauren to extract herself and get off the bed. Bo responded to the disturbance by grunting, farting, and then rolling back over to continue sawing logs. Standing up Lauren shook her head and laughed, "Way to keep some of the mystery there Bo."

Lauren originally thought about using the guest bathroom, but decided since Bo was dead to the world why bother. She completed her morning routine deviating slightly to pick up Bo's discarded undergarments and toss them in a red biohazard bag. She dressed for work in a pin-striped white button-down and dark grey slacks then headed downstairs. She added the rest of Bo's soiled clothing to the red bag, tied it off and placed it near the door. She gathered up the blankets that had been left on the floor and tossed them in the laundry room. She re-organized her medical bag and gathered the samples she had taken from Bo from the mini-fridge next to her desk. Her plan for today, because Dr. Lewis always had a plan, was to run tests on Bo's blood as well as the blood on her soiled clothing, that way she could have some idea who/what Bo fought with last night. She would also keep an ear out for any tentative gossip involving a bloody fight(s), and anything hinting at or around the rogue succubus. She debated about making breakfast, but decided to drop her "treasures" off at the lab and have her breakfast in the compound cafeteria. She left a note for Bo on the nightstand telling her she was to make herself at home and that Lauren would be back around lunch time to check on her, and then headed out to start her day.

Tuesday mornings in the lab was always peaceful and quiet since most of the staff didn't come in until the afternoon. Lauren had carved out this block of time years ago to catch up on the previous week's paperwork, personally inspect the progress of the various research projects the lab had going, prepare for the Wednesday afternoon meeting with the Council of Elders, and take care of anything else that might have cropped up. She rarely saw patients during this time and then it was on a strictly emergency basis. Both of the Ashes she had worked for/been enslaved to had been impressed with her efficiency and work ethic even if they never said anything so they rarely interfered with the way she ran her lab. Lauren as a boss prided herself on being the first to arrive in the morning and the last to leave at the end of the day. Her team and her patients came first and she refused to compromise on anyone's medical care. That was the way she did business. Lauren thoroughly believed that her quiet consistency and dedication were the main reasons, her valuable skill set and hunger for knowledge not withstanding, why she, and Nadia for that matter, hadn't ended up as the main course on some fae's dinner table.

Lauren sat making notes in few patient files at the main table in the center of the lab. She looked up and smiled as she heard then saw Greta, a grouchy harpy from Boston whom Bo had once inadvertently insulted, enter the lab. Lauren glanced at her watch, 9:07, Greta was late, but since she was in a good mood, and since Greta had volunteered to come in this morning, Lauren decided to let it slide. She watched as Greta took her time hanging up her coat and then slowly making her way to her station. She sighed noticeably glancing at the items Lauren had carefully laid out for her to analyze.

Greta looked over at Lauren and gestured towards the items, "Would you like me to run the gauntlet of tests on all of these Dr. Lewis?"

"On the clothing yes, type specific, DNA profiling, the works." She instructed plainly, "On the blood samples just the standard CBC, Chem. Panel, etc."

"Yes doctor, anything else?"

"When the preliminary results come back please leave them on my desk in my office." She paused, "Thank you."

Greta looked at her suspiciously, and nodded, "Sure thing Dr. Lewis."

Lauren had expected that reaction and was well aware of the gears now turning inside Greta's head, wondering what the good doctor could secretly be working on. Lauren rarely used her office for anything other than storing files and the occasional private consult, choosing instead to use the large worktable in the main lab for the majority of her work. The lighting was better, she could handle any crisis as it came up, but mostly out here she could get her hands dirty and still feel like part of the team. Her staff knew that if she was reviewing files in her office it was because she was either working on a special/secret project for the Ash or, since slaves weren't exactly given sick days, she was under the weather and hiding out to so as not infect anyone with either her disease or misery. Today however Lauren didn't look sick and there was still no Ash so Greta could only guess at the big mystery. Secret or mystery, eh not really, Lauren was only concerned with privacy because it involved Bo, who was unaligned and had a knack for attracting all kinds of trouble. Bo had been useless so far, not remembering how she ended up on Lauren's doorstep covered in blood so God only knows what happened. Maybe she had been attacked and seriously wounded then healed herself before she bled out, or maybe she fought back, she had no visible injuries so it was possible none of that blood was even hers. Ugh, this had the potential to get very messy depending on what had actually happened. Lauren sighed then resolved herself to ignore the grumpy harpy in the corner gagging over Bo's bloody underwear and focus on the work in front of her to get through the rest of the morning.

Lauren returned to her quarters on her lunch break and found them looking very much the same as when she had left to go to work. A quick trip to the bedroom revealed Bo was still asleep and snoring, though not as loudly, in her cocoon and had positioned herself diagonally across the bed essentially claiming the entire thing as hers. Lauren smiled and headed back downstairs, made herself a sandwich, and headed back to work. It was now Tuesday afternoon and the rest of her staff should be in. She had some patients to see and hopefully Bo's results would be in shortly so she could look them over before closing shop today.

At 5:30 Dr. Lewis saw her last patient for the day, a wood-nick with what appeared to be poison oak covering his back, weird and just a little funny. The doctor collected samples by scraping some skin from the sores, oh he just loved that what a cry baby, for testing to be sure and prescribed some topical cream to help with the swelling and itching. She told him to come back on Friday for a follow-up. Lauren exited the exam room, delivered the samples to the technicians then disappeared into her office closing the door behind her. She was delighted to see that harpy Greta had come through for her and had neatly laid Bo's test results on her desk. Looking through the results on Bo's blood first, Lauren noted nothing abnormal beyond slightly lowered iron levels, huh looks like steaks for dinner tonight. Moving on to the clothing, the comprehensive DNA results weren't back yet, but the preliminary results along with blood typing revealed trace amounts from several different humans, but the majority of the blood was from a male ogre. It made sense if Bo had gone to a human club last night, with ogre's being so big and strong many worked as bouncers or private security for their human cover jobs. Maybe there was a scuffle and Bo got caught up in the middle or maybe she fed of the wrong person and incited someone's anger. It could be any number of things, especially in that kind of environment; lust, alcohol and jealousy were a bad combination. Hopefully Bo would be able to tell her something more tonight when she got home. For the third time that day Lauren pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Kenzi, straight to voicemail again, fuck. She would have to ask Bo if she'd heard from her. Lauren glanced at her watch, 6:15; the staff should be gone by now, time to lock up.

Lauren gathered Bo's results and exited her office, she was right the lab was empty; everyone had gone home save one. She noticed Dr. Crawford making up a bed for himself in one the empty exam rooms across the lab and approached; "On call tonight?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup, but no worries I have my trusty iPad to keep me company." he shook his head smiling, "Not too long ago I would be saying that about a newspaper. It never ceases to amaze me how much things have changed in the last 327 years, hell the last 50 years."

"I can only imagine." Lauren said returning his smile. Unlike most of the other fae doctors and technicians that worked under her, Dr. Crawford had always been polite, bordering on nice, and respectful towards her. She figured it was that whole curing of the blood fever that had only been plaguing the fae for century's thing. It was definitely a nice feather to have in her cap and seemed to impress even the most arrogant of fae even if they were too stubborn to admit it. She looked down at the exam room bed, done up neatly in plain white sheets covered with a soft blue blanket frowning slightly. One of the good things about living at the compound was that she did get to sleep in her own bed the nights she was on call.

"Quite right, I forget sometimes that you are only human" He winked and smiled again, "Headed out then? Lucky you, enjoy your night." he held up his iPad, "I Know I will."

Lauren thought of Bo in her living quarters, lying in her bed, wearing her clothes, making a mess and she couldn't contain her smile. "Thanks, have good night, I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded turning his attention back to his bed, and offered a simple "Goodnight" over his shoulder. Lauren turned and headed out of the lab with a spring in her step, towards home, towards Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the support, any mistakes are mine. Did anyone else catch the season 3 premier? It was awesome-sauce!

Walking in the front door Lauren Lewis couldn't contain the huge grin that spread across her face at the sight that greeted her. Bo was standing over the island in her kitchen wearing a pair of Lauren's sleep shorts and one of her tank tops deliciously undersized for Bo's ample assets, mmm…yummy bra-less Bo boobies, drinking coffee from a novelty mug that said "Doctors Cure What Ails You". Lauren set her briefcase down on her desk and walked up behind Bo wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck, "Hey you, feeling any better?"

Bo leaned into the embrace, setting the mug down on the counter, "Yeah, I slept most of the day; I only dragged myself out of bed an hour ago."

"Hmm, you must have really needed it. Does this happen often?" Lauren leaned in, nuzzling Bo's neck and inhaling her scent. Bo's hair still smelled of Lauren's shampoo from her early morning, very early, shower, but her skin felt greasy, like she had been sweating at some point during the day. Not sweating like she had just ran a marathon, but still, Bo had been cocooned in bed when Lauren had come home for lunch so maybe her body naturally ran hot being wrapped up like that. It could be dream related, maybe she had a nightmare? Lauren sadly didn't have much experience actually sleeping with the succubus so this could be perfectly normal, though since when was sleeping for twelve straight hours normal for anyone, let alone Bo. Ugh, another thing to add to the list.

"What do you mean?" Bo placed her hands on top of Lauren's encouraging her to hold her tighter. "You feel so nice."

Lauren kissed the back of her neck again, "Sleeping for that long; is that common after you are injured and have to heal." Lauren paused, "What I mean is; I ran tests on the clothing you were wearing last night, the results showed there was trace amounts of blood from several different humans and a significant amount from an ogre mixed in with your own." Lauren sighed, "Are you sure you don't remember anything? I mean other than passing out and being weak, I couldn't find any physical signs of damage when I examined you so you must have healed somewhere."

Bo groaned obviously frustraed, "What do you want me to say Lauren? I don't remember what happened and I already thanked you for helping me so can we just leave it already. Lets just enjoy being together tonight, I've really missed you."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, I got back in to town Friday morning yet you missed me so much that you couldn't be bothered to return any of my phone calls or stop by before last night." Bo balked but Lauren shushed her and continued undaunted, "Later, right now we need to figure this out so get over it." Feeling her emotions bubbling at the surface, Lauren stepped back and allowed Dr. Lewis to take over. The doctor spoke using her most calm and professional voice, "Based on the evidence, I have a hypothesis about what happened to you last night. Do you want to hear it?" Bo nodded, "OK good," The doctor continued, "I believe your succubus was hungry so you and Kenzi went to a human club. Why you chose a human instead of a fae establishment is unclear. Maybe you wanted a variety of feeds or just a change of pace, either way that is where I believe you ended up. While engaging in your ritual, you must have fed off the wrong person, someone became jealous or maybe you were too aggressive when feeding and a fight broke out. The ogre was probably a bouncer at the club and he stepped in to break up the fight. He would have recognized you as fae and probably dragged you outside to avoid a scene, where the two of you fought. I know you were injured severely at some point, as was he, during the course of the fight and you mad to have healed yourself somewhere, either from the ogre or from someone you picked up as you were walking away. The blood loss you suffered caused your baser instincts to take over and you sought shelter somewhere you felt safe, which led you to me." The doctor paused, "How am I doing so far?"

Bo turned around to face her, "It's a great theory, sounds very possible, but I don't remember anything before waking up on your cold floor surrounded by your white walls." grinning slightly, "I mean seriously babe have you ever heard of color?"

Lauren knew Bo was trying to lighten the mood by teasing her, but Dr. Lewis was having none of it, "Can you be serious please?" Bo nodded sheepishly. "Thank you. OK, then I need for you to tell me the last thing you do remember before waking up here in my boring, everywhere white apartment?"

Bo inhaled deeply, "Alright I will try," She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, willing her mind to remember, "Yesterday afternoon, I remember I was eating Chinese food in the kitchen of the clubhouse. Kenzi was there I think. Yeah, she was definitely there, she wouldn't shut up about her new boots." Bo's eyes flew open, "Where's Kenzi?"

"I don't know, I was going to ask you if you had heard from her. I've tried calling her a couple of times but it goes straight to voicemail."

"Fuck!" Bo pulled out Lauren's grip and started frantically pacing around the apartment. "Where did you put my phone?"

"I didn't, it wasn't on you."

"Not on me? I always have my phone. I lost it, shit!" Bo paused, "Wait did you try calling it, maybe Kenzi has it on her?"

"Yes I tried; yours went straight to voicemail as well."

Bo slammed her hand down on the counter, "Fuck Kenzi! If something happened to her- Lauren, we have to find her."

"And we will, but first you need to calm down and tell me whatever else you can remember." Bo gaped at her, the doctor's soothing voice seeming to further agitate the seething succubus so Lauren decided to step back in. She stood in front of Bo, placing her hands on her shoulders and staring directly into her eyes, "Bo, listen to me please. We can't just charge out of here without knowing the enormity of the situation, for all we know the police are looking for you."

Bo nodded trying to process the information, "OK."

"I'm sorry baby, I know you want to act, but for right now I think we are better off staying here." She paused, "We will figure this out, but I need your help, lets get back on track. Ok, so you and Kenzi were eating Chinese food and talking about her shoes…"

Bo took over, "Yeah we were talking about her shoes; her stupid over-priced, uncomfortable, ugly shoes. She wanted to go out and show them off I think. She wanted to go somewhere different, not the Dal, somewhere she would fit in. She was making all of these sexual comments." Bo smiled, "I think maybe she was horny."

"So she wanted a hook-up?" It made sense, everyone knew that in a fae bar Kenzi is more likely to be eaten for dinner than get lucky. "Did she want to go to a goth club?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Bo was suddenly very excited, "she had heard about this underground club in the warehouse district, near the waterfront. She got the address from one of her cousins."

"Do you remember any street names, any land marks?"

"It was abandoned building; the entrance was in an alley off Cherry St. near Eastern Ave." Bo stopped, "There was a weird looking doorman, we were laughing about him. He was this big oversized hulk, he never said a word to anyone, and he was wearing sunglasses even though it was already dark out."

"Hmm..." Lauren considered this, "That was probably the ogre then, their eyes have a reddish glow to them visible in the dark."

Bo rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, "The place was dark, and it was too crowded inside. I was feeling overwhelmed by the heat and sex inside. I desperately needed to feed, my hunger was throbbing. I left Kenzi at the bar and headed out on the dance floor."

Lauren steeled her jaw, "Did you have any trouble finding feeds?"

"No, when I get like that it's almost as if people are drawn to me like I'm a magnet. They hunger for me the way I do for their chi." Bo looked down, "Sorry."

Lauren rubbed her hands lightly along Bo's shoulders for comfort, "Its fine Bo, I promise, you're doing great please continue."

"I kept reminding myself to be careful and focus on maintaining control since they were only humans. Kenzi and I have done this type of thing before so I knew what to do." She sighed, "I was making the rounds, dancing with different ones, taking little sips of their chi. I felt different this time; it was like I couldn't get enough from them. I needed- I had to have more, so I grabbed some kid off the dance floor and dragged him in to the bathroom with me. I didn't even really look at him I swear." Her eyes pleading with Lauren to understand, "I never need to have sex just to feed only to heal, but I couldn't help it, nothing was filling me up. I needed sex; I had to have him inside of me right then. I let him push me up against the wall; I drained him while he fucked me until he passed out. I remember panicking after I came back down to earth when I saw him just lying there on the bathroom floor. I was sure, I thought I'd killed him, but no, he was still breathing and he had a strong pulse. I remember reversing some chi into him just to be safe. Then I walked out and left him in a heap on the dirty floor." Bo appeared to be in shock and disgusted by her behavior. She trembled and pulled away, "Oh Lauren, I'm so sorry."

Bo collapsed on the floor sobbing, Lauren buried her hurt feelings and gathered her broken lover in her arms, "Shh, it's ok, I'm right here. I love you."

Bo froze, looking up eyes ablaze, "Don't you ever say that to me. I will never be worth your love."

"I think that is for me to decide." Lauren said softly.

"How can you be so fucking calm?" she demanded choking back tears, "I don't get it, how does this not bother you? If it were you, if you slept- fucked someone else- there aren't even words. God I love you so much, it would destroy me."

Lauren watched as Bo broke down crying again, "Bo just stop OK." She sighed, rubbing Bo's back gently, "I never said it didn't bother me or that it doesn't hurt, but I knew who you were from the beginning. I told you remember? Our relationship is hardly conventional and we will both have to make compromises, a lot of compromises, for this to work." She smiled, "Anyways, lets not get into this now, we will discuss it later, I promise. Right now I need for you to calm down, take a breath, focus, and tell me what happened after you left the bathroom?"

"Ok, later then," Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and took a deep breath willing herself to focus, "I stumbled out of the bathroom and there was this crowd of people staring at me. I recognized some of them as my feeds from earlier, but their face all looked weird, distorted somehow. I thought it was the lighting or maybe I was high from all the feeding. I don't know, but I remember feeling suffocated and I needed air. I tried to cut through, but they had surrounded me, blocking me in. I could feel it then, this fire building inside me, out of nowhere filling me with rage. I think someone shoved me; there was a lot of shouting. Someone yanked on my hair, I was so angry, I was boiling." She shook her head, "Everything went dark, I can't see anything else. Then I was here and you were kissing me, we were kissing, everything was calm and I felt safe."

Lauren could see the fear in her lover's eyes, "Bo, I, uh-"

Bo cut her off, "Something is wrong. The hunger, I have felt that. Before I knew I was a succubus, I used to starve myself for as long as I could to avoid feeding and killing, but I haven't experienced hunger like that since I learned control and started taking those injections. That anger though, I have never in my life felt anything like that before, then blacking out, abandoning Kenzi, none of that is like me. What is happening to me? Lauren, please help me." Bo broke dissolving into sobs.

Lauren cradled Bo in her arms, murmuring comforts and rubbing small circles over her back. Bo just sobbed uncontrollably, completly wrecked. Bo had filled in a lot of blanks for her, but there were still so many questions. Where is this insatiable hunger and volcanic anger coming from? What happened after Bo Blacked out? Why did she black out? Where was Kenzi? Occupied with her thoughts, Lauren lost track of how long she sat there holding her broken lover until a knock at the door brought her out of her daze.

"Lauren, open up its Dyson."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** _Thanks for the reviews everyone, they are keeping me motivated to continue. I love the tension created on the show, but it drives me nuts when so many conversations characters need to have are either ommitted completely or take place off screen. As difficult as it may be to write them I am determined. In my world these bitches are gonna talk to each other! Have a great weekend everyone and as always any mistakes are mine, enjoy!_

Lauren Lewis stood back and watched Dyson's new partner, what was her name again, lead her lover out of her apartment in handcuffs. The new partner had been nice about it, escorting Lauren upstairs with Bo so the succubus could get cleaned up and get dressed. Lauren made a mental note to thank the woman when she saw her again, oh and find out what her name is. Lauren had a strong desire to throw herself at Dyson's feet and beg him to let Bo go, but that would never happen, might as well keep some dignity. She caught Bo's eyes as she took one last look back, words failed so Lauren offered her a soft smile and a nod. Then Bo was gone, out of sight and Lauren was left standing in her living room with Dyson and his smug fucking grin. If she were prone to violence now would be the perfect time to knee him in his wolf-junk, but such undignified behavior was beneath her, thanks a lot mom.

Dyson smirked as he noticed Lauren's disheveled appearance, drawing his eyes slowly up and down her body. Bo had told her once that Dyson's arousal often spiked when he was in her presence and that she had caught him checking out the doctor on more than one occasion. Lauren had thought Bo was teasing her; Dyson had always been something of a dick towards her. They were barely able to maintain professional courtesy and after Bo arrived on the scene Dyson took every chance he could get to mark Bo as his and rub it in Lauren's face. The very idea that Dyson might have sexual designs on her made Lauren's skin crawl. Seeing the way he was looking at her now though, she could see it, maybe not in the same way Bo can, but Lauren could still tell when someone wanted her. And Dyson definitely wanted her. Maybe it was a hate sex thing, or maybe it was an ego thing, the old "all she needs is the right man" kind of deal. Eh, whatever the reason it was disturbing and she wanted him gone. "How much is it going to cost me to bail her out?"

"This is very serious Lauren; Bo brutally assaulted a Light Fae and started a riot in a night club that left 33 humans injured." Dyson paused, "It's going to be up to the judge, depending on what she is actually charged with, she is looking at possible felony assault charges. That could mean anywhere from a couple of hundred to a few thousand. She won't be arraigned until morning so she will have to spend the night in jail." He smiled, "Do you think you could come up with the money by then?

"Goody," Lauren sighed, she knew what he meant even if the prick didn't say it out right, can she afford the bail on her slave wages. Lauren smiled internally, the wolf didn't know all of her secrets, "I will get the money, it won't be a problem." ignoring his surprised look she continued, "If that's all, then I think one of us should go tell Kenzi."

"What are you talking about?" realization dawned on his features, "Ahh, so you don't know then, about Kenzi?"

Lauren suddenly felt sick, "All I know is that I have tried calling her several times and her phone goes straight to voicemail and she hasn't tried to contact me. Dyson, where is Kenzi?"

"Your girlfriend went on a feeding frenzy, started a riot and left her best friend behind. She got trampled in the chaos." He looked at her disgusted, "And then you and Bo here playing house while Kenzi's in the hospital, nice. Not very compassionate of you there, doctor."

She bit back her anger at his cutting words, "How badly was she hurt? Which hospital is she at?"

"St. Michaels, dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, she was lucky compared to some." He seemed eerily satisfied, wasn't he supposed to be Kenzi's friend?

He needed to go right fucking now before Lauren needed to be put in handcuffs, "OK thank you. I will go visit her straight away."

He glanced at his watch and smiled smugly, "It's after 7:00, visiting hours are over."

Lauren met his eyes, "Visiting hours don't apply to physicians." His jaw dropped, "Have a good night." She said ushering him out the door.

"Whatever." he turned and walked out the door. Lauren closed it behind and ran upstairs to clean herself up before she went to see Kenzi.

When Lauren arrived at the hospital she realized something, she had no idea what Kenzi's last name was. The girl had used so many different aliases over the years Lauren wondered if Kenzi even knew what it was anymore. Dr. Lewis, ever resourceful, resorted to asking for the patient manifest and saw injuries that matched the ones Dyson had described with the name Mackenzie Licious listed next to them. Getting her released was easier then Lauren had thought it would be, but the hospital being the closest to the club had been overrun with injured patrons. All it had taken was for Dr. Lewis to show her credentials then claim Kenzi as her wayward younger sister and with a guarantee that she would be in the doctors' care until she was better she was free. Kenzi was more than happy to go along with the ruse, as hospitals very definitely did not agree with her. They stopped by the hospital pharmacy and picked up her prescriptions then headed to Lauren's apartment.

Lauren helped Kenzi inside and led her to the couch. Dr. Lewis assessed her patient; she was pale, weak, in obvious discomfort, but otherwise stable. "How are you feeling Kenzi?"

"I'm better now that I'm not in that freaky hospital, thanks for springing me doc." Kenzi settled her back against the pillows and offered a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the clubhouse, but all of my equipment is here and you really do need to be monitored closely." She shook her head, "I'm honestly surprised they let me take you with the pain killers they have you on."

"Yeah this is some good shit." Kenzi clutched her side wincing. "Oh, fuck."

Lauren placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder, "I can give you more if you need it. I know that it hurts, especially the ribs, even breathing hurts, and for God's sakes don't laugh."

"No it's ok, maybe in a little while." She smiled weakly, "This sucks, no Bo sucks."

Lauren sighed, "Kenzi, Bo's in jail."

"Good! I hope she rots!" She looked up, "Sorry doc that's the pain talkin', I could never stay mad at my BoBo, but at this moment I could seriously give her a swift kick in the vajayjay. That is after all the reason I'm in this condition." She groaned, "So Bo's in jail?

"Yes, Dyson and his new partner came by and arrested her about two hours ago. That was when I found out about you being in the hospital, if I had known I would have come for you sooner."

"It's cool, I'm just glad to be out even if this place isn't much better."

"Gee, thanks Kenzi."

"No, I mean this place is so clean it feels like a hospital. I am like cluttering the place up." She grinned, "You and Bo really get down to business here? I can't picture that; it would be like doing it in a museum." She glanced at the lab equipment on Lauren's desk, "Aren't you afraid Bo's clumsy ass is gonna break something?"

Lauren blushed and thought about how her bedroom looked after the last time they were together, "It's worth the risk."

"Ew, gag me."

"Hey you asked." Lauren frowned, suddenly serious, "Kenzi, Bo was pretty messed up when she got here, she remembers the night up to a point, but her memories are spotty and what she told me, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Bo has worked so hard to gain control, what happened?

"That's the thing doc, I don't fucking know." Kenzi grimaced as she changed positions, "I could tell she was hungry and I was down for some fun so we went this club I'd heard about. It was nothing special, just the usual dark, Goth place with loud music. She left me at the bar and went out on the dance floor. I was chatting up this cute guy and then I heard this commotion behind me. When I turned to look I saw bunch of people shoving each other and yelling, I saw Bo being dragged out the side door by this big dude, I think he was the bouncer from the entrance. I tried pushing my way through the crowd. It was a mess and I couldn't find Bo, something hit my back and I was on the ground. I tried to get up, but it was like I was being held down. There was a lot of yelling, I passed out I guess because I woke up in the hospital with my arm in a sling and my chest feeling like it was in a vice grip."

"I'm sorry, that sounds awful, but it also sounds like you were lucky."

"Jury's still out on that one doc." Kenzi groaned, "Dyson came to see me this morning, he said Bo beat up some Light Fae ogre pretty bad and that the witnesses were saying she's the one that started everything. Is that true?'

Lauren sighed, "Based on what she told me and the blood stain analysis I ran on her clothing I would say that it is most likely the case."

"What is wrong with her? I know she has been kind of ravenous lately, but I just figured with you out of town she had been missing her shots and some doctor lovin'."

"I gave her one the day before I left so she is, well was, I gave her one tonight before she was led out of here, a week behind." Lauren considered this, "Still that couldn't account for this level of hunger, but the most concerning thing for me is the anger she experienced."

Kenzi looked surprised, "Anger, what anger, you lost me there doc."

"Bo told me the last thing she remembers before waking up here is experiencing this blinding, boiling rage."

"Woa, no shit? That's heavy." Kenzi's expression pained as she shifted, "Hey Lauren do you think you could get me those drugs now?"

"Yes of course, why don't I help you upstairs and into bed?" Kenzi nodded, Lauren knew that the young woman must in serious pain if she wasn't cracking jokes about Lauren taking her to bed. "You can wear something of mine to sleep in, and then you can take your meds."

"Thanks doc."

Lauren wrapped Kenzi's good arm around her shoulders helped her get up off the couch and led her upstairs to the guest bed room. Seeing the absence of a comforter she grabbed a spare blanket from the hall closet before she came back in the room with a baggy t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "Do you need any help getting changed?"

Kenzi looked shocked at first, but after trying to lift her arm she looked down and nodded her head in defeat. Lauren gently helped her out of her clothes and into the pajamas limiting the movement to the injured arm as much as possible. "Kenzi, what is that?" She pointed to an angry looking rash on Kenzi's right forearm.

Kezni panicked and Lauren could see the internal struggle on her face as she tried to come up with a lie, some explanation, then gave up. "It's is a gift from the Norn."

Lauren was confused, "The Norn, when did you meet the Norn?"

"Before the final showdown with the Garuda, Dyson was so broken and Bo needed him to be at his best, he needed to be whole, so I helped him." She refused to meet Lauren's eyes. This was not her secret to tell and it was not Lauren's to hear, but here they were.

"His love?" Lauren gasped, "Kenzi what did you do?"

"The Norn is like linked to this giant tree growing in her living room, so I threatened to cut it down with a chainsaw." Kenzi smiled at the memory of the old crone's face when she started cutting into her tree, "Once she figured out I wasn't playin' around she took me down to her creepy basement filled with jars of fae mojo and gave me Dyson's love in a bottle. As I was leaving I backed in to a cabinet and knocked over a jar filled with this black ooze and some of it splashed on my arm. Then the Norn was all 'A gift has been given' and cackled at me as I walked out."

Lauren looked at Kenzi, eyes like saucers, mouth hanging open. "Are you fucking insane?"

Kenzi blinked in shock, she had never heard Lauren yell before, let alone swear, "I, uh-"

"Kenzi, the Norn is the creature fae children have nightmares about." She frowned, "Does Bo know?"

"No, I thought Dyson would have told her by now, but wolfie has been dragging his feet."

"I'm sure it has been an adjustment for him, to go from feeling nothing, to feeling everything again." Lauren had seen the way Dyson had suffered without his love, the shell he became was unrecognizable even to his closest friends. Dyson had sacrificed everything to save the woman he loved, Lauren could relate. "So Dyson has his love back, good for him. Maybe now he'll stop acting like a whiney teenager."

"I'm sorry Lauren-wait you aren't upset about this?"

Lauren shook her head, "I'm more concerned for you and this 'gift', as whatever it is can't be good, but I'm not upset. Why would you think I'd be upset? True Dyson's not my favorite person, but even I could see he was suffering without it and I don't wish to see anyone suffer."

"But you and Bo?"

Understanding dawned on Lauren, "Kenzi, if anything this is something I want her to know, she deserves to know. Bo should be with me because she loves me not because Dyson is unavailable. I am not a consolation prize, besides if she went back to him then it would be better that I know now that way I can grieve and move on."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"I love Bo and it would devastate me if she left me for him, but in a way this is good because now I will never have to wonder if I got her by default." Lauren helped Kenzi climb into bed, "Here let me help you." Lauren adjusted the pillows and covered Kenzi up with the blankets. She disappeared into the hall and returned with Kenzi's pills, a glass of water and a baby monitor. Kenzi gave her a wondering look, "Here is your medication," pointing to the baby monitor, "I will have its mate next to my bed, we really should try and limit your movement as much as possible over the next couple of days. If you need anything just hold down the red button to talk and I will come." She paused watching as Kenzi took the offered pills, "I know you are independent and I am not your favorite person, but I promise the more you let me help you the faster you will heal."

Kenzi nodded then leaned back into the pillows and closed her eyes, "Mmm...drugs, sooo good, fast acting..."

Lauren chuckled, "Ok Kenzi, I will let you get some sleep, call if you need anything, goodnight."

As Lauren was walking out the door Kenzi called back, "Hey Lauren"

"Yes?"

"You don't have anything to worry about, Bo is in love with you, she always has been. Dyson was the filler."

Lauren smiled back warmly, "Thanks Kenzi, night."

"Goodnight."

Lauren closed the door gently behind her and went across the hall to her room. She looked at the alarm clock and sighed, already after 1 fuck, hey Bo made the bed. Lauren was grateful for that, she set the baby monitor on the night stand, set the alarm, and crawled under the covers. She passed out almost as soon as her head hit the pillows, exhaustion taking over; it had been a long fucking day and she was already dreading the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone. Mistakes are all mine.

Lauren Lewis needed a favor. She hated asking people for favors, it was right up there with rectal exams and enemas on her list of least favorite things to do. Unfortunately with Kenzi laid up and the doctor's work obligations she was stuck, unless she wanted to leave her girlfriend, is that the right label, in jail. So here she was on her lunch hour about to ask the friggin' Blood King to go bail his granddaughter out of friggin' jail. Her life truly was obscenely ridiculous at times. She shook the thoughts from her head and feigned confidence as she strode casually into the Dal Riata. She strode up to the bar and motioned for Trick to come over. Masking her nervousness as she watched him approach, Lauren looked deep into the old fae's eyes and spoke, "Trick I need a favor."

"We don't say hello first anymore?" He looked at her with a bemused grin, "You could at least ask me how my day is going or inquire about my health. I thought Bo was the crass one in your relationship, but I can see you've been taking lessons."

Ordinarily Lauren would have a smart ass reply at the ready, but today she didn't have the time for fun banter and amusing quips. Lauren's patience was worn thin; her day was already a mess. Working in the lab all morning, then the meeting with the council of Elders this afternoon, her first one since before the Garuda, add to that her "girlfriend" is in jail, she was stuck catering to an injured Kenzi, and now begging a favor from Trick, it just keeps getting better and better. OK so the thing with Kenzi was her own fault, she could have left her in the hospital, no she couldn't. Surprisingly despite the girls general dislike towards Lauren, she so far had been a model patient even letting Lauren help her in the shower this morning. Lauren could already hear the jokes Kenzi would make about her seeing the girl naked when she was feeling better, but this morning she had been in too much pain to care and she had simply wanted to be clean. Oh well, seeing Kenzi naked was not exactly tops for Lauren either, but at least the showering thing didn't require medical expertise just a strong gentle hand, that could be Bo's job once she was freed.

Lauren looked him directly in the eyes, "I apologize if you find me rude, but I am pressed for time. Trick, I have never asked you for anything before, but I am asking now. There is no way to sugar coat anything, this is important so you will either help me or you won't."

He considered this, rubbing his chin, "OK, fair enough what is it?"

She handed him an envelope, "That is $2500; I need you to go to the courthouse and bail Bo out of jail."

She cringed and swore she could actually hear his jaw drop to the floor, "Lauren, what the hell?"

"I don't have time to explain, I have to get back to the compound for the council meeting, but I got a call from Dyson and that is the amount needed for bail." She paused searching his face, "Will you please do this for me?"

He looked down shaking his head. "Uh yes, of course."

"Thank you Trick, I really appreciate it." He nodded and she offered him a warm smile, "I have to get going now, thanks again, goodbye." She turned and exited without looking back. Trick still stunned called out a weak, "Bye" as she walked through the door.

An hour later Dr. Lewis was seated at one end of a long rectangular table with the other department heads facing the Council of Elders. The council sat perched in a raised cemi-circle of ornate wood carved chairs ominously looking down upon the plain table with the Ashes' throne set dead center, noticeably empty. Elder Kline stood up, looking easily about eight or nine centuries out of date in his long green and gold robes.

"Ladies and gentlemen I call this meeting to order." His voice was full and confident. "I must apologize for any inconvenience, but ordinary matters notwithstanding; today we must attend to something of greater importance, the selection of the new Ash."

The room erupted into cheers and the applause was deafening, Lauren looked at her hands. A new Ash, a new master, she swallowed her panic willing it down. Who would it be this time? She didn't think she could survive another Lachlan.

Elder Kline waited until the applause died down before speaking again, "This time by unanimous vote it has been decided to forgo tradition, forsake the stag hunt and promote one whose worth is deemed solely on merit." Elder Kline ignored the stunned gasps and continued, "The incumbent has proven himself to be more then worthy. After coming in second at the last stag hunt, he has continued in his attempts to unite the clans, coordinate human relations and faced down the Garuda." Pausing for dramatic effect, "Ladies and gentlemen I give you your new Ash, Baronet William Haley Santiago of Clan Zamora."

Instant relief washed over Lauren, Hale is the Ash, freaking Hale, wow; she had not seen that coming. Now it made sense why Dyson had a new partner. Lauren watched as Hale walked in dressed to impress in an obviously brand new three piece suit, she could tell he was nervous, but he hid it well. He spotted Lauren and winked at her, she smiled in return. Lauren listened intently as he made a brief speech thanking the council for their faith in him and he gave assurances that his tenure would last longer than the nine months Lachlan had. She had to hide her laughter at that, stupid headless naga, that's what he gets for locking her in the dungeon. Yeah, yeah his noble sacrifice was for the greater good and all that, whatever Lauren had a lifetimes worth of noble sacrifice, she was over it. He was dead and her friend Hale, who actually respected humans, was going to be the Ash, the day was suddenly looking up.

She found herself standing in a line behind an elder with questionable hygiene habits preparing to congratulate her new master, a man who had once gotten to second base with her when they were both drunk out of their minds suffering through some boring gala, cue the awkward. Shit, why had she thought of that, it happened easily three years ago, she willed herself not to blush, thankfully Dr. Lewis stepped forward as always her saving grace. "Congratulations Baronet Santiago." The doctor took his offered hand, bowed her head and kissed his knuckles lightly.

He leaned forward and whispered softly, "I need to speak with you, meet me in your office in an hour."

Lauren looked up and nodded before moving on to let Ash receive his next congratulations. She migrated towards the wall attempting to blend into the background. She allowed her inner anthropologist to take over as she quietly observed the species in their natural habitat. The elders took turns kissing Hale's ring and planting the seeds of whatever agenda they had going because obviously theirs was the most important. It was fun for awhile, but she quickly grew weary of their pompous arrogance, once Lauren saw an opportunity she excused herself. She made her way back to her office to wait for Hale.

When Lauren heard a knock on her office door she looked at her watch and smiled. Hale was only 15 minutes later then he said he would be, that is punctual for an Ash. She opened the door, ushering him inside, and locked it behind him. He stood beside her desk looking at the floor, Lauren placed a hand on his shoulder and he surprised her pulling her into a crushing bear hug. "Thank God you were in there with me!" Lauren grunted as she felt her neck and back crack simultaneously. He let up slightly so she could breathe again as she absently patted his back until he finally released her. "I'm sorry, I was so nervous in there and anytime I felt like I was going to crack I looked at you."

"Me?" Lauren stood back rubbing her neck which was now sore thanks to her new master, "Why, I didn't do anything."

"I know, it's not anything you did, it's just I know firsthand how cruel this world is to humans." He looked down at his shoes again, "And I thought of you standing alone before those conceited jerks giving your reports every week, even though most of them could kill you where you stand without breaking a sweat, you never gave them an inch."

Lauren looked at him confused, "You have never attended a council meeting, how would you know that?"

"I've stood guard outside a few times and I've watched you Lauren, you never get flustered. Even when they are being vicious and threatening you, you never compromise on your patients." He looked up and smiled, "I kept that image in my head, if you a human slave," He flinched, "sorry I hate the term, but if you wouldn't let them intimidate you then neither could I."

She smiled weakly, "Glad I could help."

"It's more than that," He began to pace around her office, "I've seen what you can do and what an asset you are to the Light Fae. I want to just give you your freedom, but you and I know that it will never be that simple." He looked at her and she nodded understanding, "At this point most of the elders are afraid of you, they think you know too much, which since you were able to stabilize the Naga venom and cure the blood fever that had been killing our kind for century's I'm guessing you do." He paused, "The only way you could be completely free is if you either submitted to a total mind wipe or were executed. I am sure neither of those appeals to you, I know you could run, but both the dark and the light bounty hunters would come looking for you so you would always be on the run."

She nodded calmly; none of this was news to her. Lauren had known for quite some time that she would never truly be free; they would only let her go in a body bag. It was one of the main reasons she recommitted herself to the Light Fae after Nadia awoke, "So what are you proposing then?"

"I want to offer you a monthly stipend, vacation time, sick leave, whatever, basically treat you like an employee." He tapped her on the forehead, "Your big brain, that is your superpower, and I want you to use it to its full potential. I'm talking research and whatever else your geeky heart desires. Also I want you to be my number two."

Lauren gaped at him, "You're not serious."

"Why because you are human, piffle, you have thrived in this world where others would perish, that takes strength of character. Plus I know that I can trust you, right now I'm untested so everyone is coming at me with their agendas or kissing my ass to get ahead." He sighed, "I need you to help me weed through the bullshit and slap me back down when I start getting a big head, which I will, from all of the attention. Oh and I want you to be my guest for the coronation banquet on Saturday."

"Your reasoning is fathomable, but the coronation? Wouldn't you rather take Kenzi?"

He blushed lightly and smiled, "Of course, nothing gets by you, another reason I want you as my second." He sighed, "I would love to take Kenzi, I want fae and humans to coexist, but this kind of change doesn't happen overnight. In this world Kenzi is a human pet of the rogue succubus that gives the finger to fae traditions. Whereas you are already immersed in this world and have earned the respect of the many fae you have treated over the years, many of whom don't look at you as a human, they see you as their doctor, almost an equal. Still you are only human and Lauren, taking you as my guest sets a precedent for future events where humans will be welcomed."

She smiled considering this, "How could I say no to an invitation like that."

He grinned, "That was the idea, and the other?"

"I want you to be successful, we have always worked well together, the stakes will be higher, but I have been dealing with those assholes on the council for five years and have survived two Ashes, I suppose you do need someone in your corner." She paused, "Alright I'm your girl as long as I am still in charge of the lab and you understand that I do not compromise when it comes to the care of my patients."

He hugged her, lightly this time, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Thank you, I will make the formal announcement to the council on Friday before the coronation." He stopped, "Oh shit, it's in like 3 friggin' days, don't worry I will take care of everything, just show up for your dress fitting, which I'll set up for tomorrow, and I'll send someone to do your hair and make-up before the event."

"Um, OK." She watched as he began pacing frantically around her office again.

"There is so much to arrange." He stopped pacing and looked Lauren in the eyes, "By the way how is Kenzi, I heard you stole her from the hospital?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about she was, um, released." She laughed at her own bad lie, "She's fine, sore, healing will be slow so she is resting. I am going to have her stay with me for a few days so I can watch her progress then she can go home. I checked on her during my lunch break, she has taken over my living room, I gave her some pain killers so she was very happy when I left her."

He smiled, "Good, after the Garuda I've been worried about my Little Mama. Did she tell you what happened?"

"What she could remember, it was a mob scene and unfortunately Kenzi got caught up in it. The drugs she is on are strong so she will probably be out of it tonight, but if you get time stop by tomorrow and see her." Lauren grinned, "I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"I will have to do that," Hale looked lighter than air, he kissed her cheek again, "Thank you for everything, you don't know what this means to me."

Lauren Laughed lightly, "It will be ok, now put on your stern face before you walk out of here, remember you are the Ash now."

He smiled, "Your damn right."

Lauren chuckled as she watched Hale square his jaw and straighten his jacket. He winked at her before walking casually out of her office, she knew he would make a good leader, he just needed some confidence. Lauren hoped she could help him with that. She looked down at her watch, 5:30 already shit, time to lock up and go home. She glanced at the schedule; Dr. Milton was on call tonight, great. Lauren made a mental note to put her phone on silent as Dr. Milton loved to call her at 3 am with the most innocuous and stupid questions just to be a dick. Lauren shook the negative thoughts from her brain, Kenzi was in her home probably needing something, hopefully Trick came through and Bo was there too. She hung her lab coat on its hook, grabbed her bag and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Mistakes are mine. Thanks for the support everyone, have a great weekend!

Lauren Lewis walked out of her lab with certain trepidation. She hoped when she arrived home that everything would be calm and she would be able to relax, no such luck. She could feel the tension as soon as she walked through the door. Kenzi and Bo were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, their postures defensive and angry; the TV was on though neither was watching it. Bo greeted her with a tight smile, Kenzi never even looked up. It was obvious they had been fighting, but neither offered any explanation opting to ignore Lauren's presence and stare vacantly at the TV.

Lauren sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a generous shot of whiskey, the good stuff that she kept hidden under the sink behind the cleaning products. She downed the shot relishing the burning sensation in her throat. She glanced again towards the living room and realizing how much fun tonight was not going to be she poured herself a double downing it instantly. Lauren put the whiskey away then reached into what Nadia had referred to as "the world's most organized junk drawer" and pulled out a couple of menus.

She grabbed her wallet and phone out of her purse, tossing the items along with the two menus gently at Bo, "These are both Light Fae establishments and they deliver to the compound. I'm sure you are both hungry so Chinese or pizza, I don't care, you know what I like Bo so order for me. I'm going to take a shower." She turned away and wasn't even halfway up the stairs before she heard them start arguing.

Freshly showered, Lauren felt like avoiding, hiding out in the bathroom wearing only a robe might not be the most glamorous of things, but it was better than dealing with the mess that awaited her downstairs. She closed the toilet lid and sat down, leaning back and rubbing her temples. She focused on her breathing, everything will be fine, and when the food arrives she would simply join them and eat, probably in an uncomfortable silence, then go straight to bed. Ugh, why couldn't she be on call tonight, maybe she would get lucky and there would be a "fae" car pile-up and Dr. Milton would need assistance. Holy shit, had she seriously just thought that? Lauren shook her head violently to rid herself of those thoughts, disgusted with herself, it was just Bo and Kenzi for fuck's sake, she could handle it.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Lauren," it was Bo, of course, "can I come in?"

Her voice was soft, almost childlike, Lauren crumbled, she could never deny that woman anything, instead of replying Lauren simply walked to the door and opened it for her. Bo hesitated before entering, refusing to look Lauren in the eyes, she entered the bathroom very slowly, closing the door gently behind her. "Lauren, I uh," Bo stumbled still refusing to look at her, "Thanks for uh, you know, bailing me out of jail. I mean Trick didn't say, but I know it was you."

Lauren sighed, "Your welcome, you owe me twenty five hundred dollars."

Bo's jaw dropped, she looked up, "Shit! Lauren, really are you serious?" Bo started to tear up, "I will, I will pay back every penny, I am so, so sorry Lauren."

Lauren waived her off, "It's not like you planned on getting arrested. You weren't yourself and you don't remember what happened during the riot so your apology isn't really warranted." She paused, "Going to Trick like that wasn't my intention, but I had obligations I couldn't get out of, whatever the circumstances, I am glad you are here."

Bo hung her head, "You really amaze me sometimes."

"Bo," Lauren sighed, "I love you, that's not subjective or something I can turn off. I always want you around, even when I am angry with you."

Bo looked up and grinned sheepishly, "So how angry are you now?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Not as much as you might think," She looked at Bo for the first time, she was wearing Lauren's clothes but different than the ones she had been wearing when she had been led off to jail, yum that probably means a recent shower. Lauren felt her arousal suddenly increase, she took a step closer, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in my clothes?"

"No, you haven't, tell me now." Bo's eye's flashed blue; no surprise to Lauren, her girl was always ready to go.

In a rush of bravery Lauren grabbed the front of Bo's shirt and pulled the succubus's body against her own. Bo's eyes widened like saucers as Lauren crashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and rougher than normal, but the desired effect was achieved, the succubus was speechless. Lauren took control pushing Bo roughly against the wall kissing her furiously. She knew they didn't have much time before the food arrived so she quickly helped Bo off with her clothes. Once Bo was naked Lauren pushed her backwards on to the floor.

"Lauren wait," Bo was trying to say something, Lauren didn't give a shit, kissing her aggressively. Lauren stood naked over her lover and shucked off her robe, "Bo, just shut up and fuck me."

Bo's eye's flashed blue again, she sat up quickly grabbing Lauren's waist and pulled her down on top, naked bodies flush with each other thighs rubbing deliciously against the others center. Bo rolled their bodies so she was on top, kissing roughly, their tongues dancing. If Bo thought she was steering this ship she was mistaken, Lauren grabbed her hand roughly guiding it to her aching sex. Bo stroked her fingers through the wet folds, entering Lauren slowly. Bo was always so tender and gentle with her, fuck that, tonight Lauren was having none of this soft and slow nonsense. Lauren wanted it to hurt, she was angry, she was stressed, she was beyond exhausted and she was going to make Bo give her all she could take.

Lauren grabbed a handful of Bo's hair pulling her head from her lips, looking into her eyes, "Harder Bo, don't hold back." Bo nodded in understanding and began grinding her hips against the fingers she had buried inside Lauren. She began thrusting hard and fast. Bo roughly added a third finger causing Lauren to cry out as she felt Bo cumming all over her thigh. Lauren dug her blunt nails into Bo's back relishing the sensations of cold tile and hot skin. Bo buried her face into Lauren's shoulder, peppering her neck with wet kisses. Lauren was so close, now she just needed...

"Put another finger in me."

"Are you su-?"

"Do it!" She commanded. Bo complied, the feeling of pleasure and pain sent Lauren crashing over the edge, "Don't stop, don't stop fucking me!" Lauren's inner walls contracted around Bo's fingers as the succubus continued thrusting. Lauren felt another orgasm rip through her body. Her back arched and she cried out as waves of pleasure enveloped her. Her body hit the floor with a thump as she fell back exhausted. Lauren shuddered as she felt Bo slowly extract her fingers. She opened her eyes and saw Bo staring down at her, a look of concern etched on her features. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"You're crying; did I hurt you?"

Lauren reached up feeling the tears on her cheeks; she shook her head and flashed an evil smile, "Only in the way I wanted you to."

Bo looked panicked, "Lauren, I'm serious, there is blood, on my hand."

Lauren could see traces of blood, her blood, mixed with her juices on Bo's fingers. Oddly she found it arousing, "Bo it's nothing, I haven't been, uh, filled up that much or been that rough with anyone in a long time." Lauren sat up feeling the first tingles of the soreness in her muscles she knew she would definitely be feeling more later. She kissed Bo softly, "I promise you I am fine, great even. You know hungry, a little sore, but otherwise fine. Besides succubus, I thought rough sex was like candy for you."

Bo seemed to relax at that and offered Lauren a warm smile, "Oh believe me seeing you that forceful was so fucking hot, I came more times than I can count and you never even touched me."

Lauren grinned, "I could remedy that now if you like."

"Uh, I want to, but now I'm actually really food hungry," Bo shook her head, "To think I only came up here to thank you for getting me out of jail and to let you know the pizza was on its way."

"I hope you weren't too disappointed by the detour."

"Uh no, but now I need food and probably sleep." Bo laughed at herself, "Wow, damn I am simple; food, sex, sleep."

Lauren kissed Bo again, "It's why I love you. OK, let's get cleaned up and head downstairs"

Dinner was as quiet and awkward as Lauren had imagined it would be despite her post-sex haze. Kenzi shot Bo a dirty look then stared at her food and ate in silence. Bo generously offered to clean up so Lauren could take care of Kenzi. Once the girl was dressed in pajamas and nicely medicated Lauren retired to her bedroom to find Bo already lying in bed, waiting for her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey," Lauren smiled as she shed her clothes, taking her time putting them in their separate laundry hampers. She commenced her evening ritual opting to skip the flossing portion, just for tonight, settling for mouthwash and a thorough brushing. Lauren emerged from the bathroom wearing a light cotton t-shirt and loose fitting pajama bottoms. She saw the sad expression on Bo's face and laughed, "OK, you win," she quickly removed her clothes placing them on top of her dresser and crawled into bed naked, "Better?"

"Much," Bo instantly snuggled against her,"I love you."

Lauren kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Do you want to tell me what you and Kenzi were fighting about?"

"Nope, I'd rather finish what we started in the bathroom earlier."

Lauren sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can take anymore. I will have enough trouble walking tomorrow."

Bo frowned, "I knew I hurt you, I should have been more careful."

"Bo stop," Lauren kissed her, "You did what I wanted you to do, no more, no less. Whatever pain I am in now or later, it was worth it. You could never hurt me, I trust you."

Bo sighed, "I know, I guess, I mean you must to trust me to let me do those things to you."

Lauren was confused, "You mean when we have sex?"

"Yeah, aren't you ever afraid?" Bo laid her head on Lauren's chest, "You know my history and given what happened at the club the other night, I don't know if I trust me so why should you?"

"I was, the first time we slept together, not really afraid, but somewhat apprehensive." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, hugging her to her body, "I was arrogant, cocky even, trusting in my abilities as a doctor and teacher, confident that you wouldn't kill me. Still you had never tried sex with a human after learning control so there was some hesitation. Most succubae train for years before they are comfortable having sex with humans."

"How did you get past it?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "This is going to sound cheesy, but it was the look in your eyes. I just knew; I knew that you weren't going to hurt me."

"I think I was in love with you that night," Bo gave her a quick squeeze, "I didn't know what that meant or how to admit it, but what I felt for you, it wasn't like anything I had ever felt for anyone before."

Lauren sighed, that night had been one of the best and worst of her life, "I thought it was only me, I had lived with the fae to long, I just took it for granted that you would see me as they did, as food or as a slave with a valuable skill set. I never believed you would feel anything for me beyond curiosity and lust. I was wrong."

"I can't fault you on that one." Bo kissed her breast, "I was openly dating you and Dyson at the same time, why would you take my feelings for you seriously?"

"Ugh that whole night was such a mess, well not everything." Lauren shook her head, "Making love to you was fantastic, the after is something I would like to forget."

Bo smiled sadly, "I was so hurt, you were the only person that had never wanted anything from me."

Lauren steeled her jaw, this was a difficult conversation; she knew that Bo had forgiven her, but they had never really talked about it and it was long overdue. "The Ash ordered me to distract you, he never ordered me to sleep with you. Sleeping with you, that was all me. When I came over I was going to try to reason with you, if that failed, which I knew it would since you are impossibly stubborn when you have your mind set on something, then I was going to drug you."

"What? Seriously?" Bo looked up at her shocked.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I was, I wanted to keep you safe. I had an epi-pen filled with a fast acting sedative in my pocket and spare injectors in my purse, but you were sitting there looking at me with this sadness in your eyes, talking about wanting a normal life. I forgot everything; the Ash, my obligations, Nadia. All I could see was you and I wanted to scream out that I wanted to live that life with you. Then you stood up to leave, I grabbed your wrist before I could stop myself, I was so nervous, but I needed you to see me, to look at me."

She cringed at the bitterness in Bo's voice, "So you were well prepared, did you do this often?"

"No, well never before or after actually. The Ash used me for my medical skills, and then ignored my existence; he never concerned himself with what I was doing or who I consorted with in my off time. Nadia was his ace in the hole; he knew that because of her I would always toe the line." Lauren couldn't hide her disgust for her former master as she spoke. "This was the only time he ever ordered me to do anything like this. He had known all along that I was helping you learn to control your powers, he could have killed me or locked me in the dungeon, but he let my insubordination slide. He sat back watching my feelings for you grow and when he saw an opportunity to use them he didn't let it pass."

"I was so naive," Bo sighed, "Trick told me what your necklace meant, but I don't think I really understood it. I thought that it was just more fae bullshit, owning humans; I didn't let it sink in that you had no freedom or power. That your life didn't belong to you, but instead to your master. I even referred to the Ash as your boss, I was so stupid."

"Not stupid, just uninformed." Lauren absently stroked Bo's back, "This world was new to you; the concept of slavery is not something you would be cognizant of in this day and age. I should have explained it to you from the beginning, but I was ashamed and I never wanted you to look at me like I was a victim."

"You know that I don't think of you that way right?"

"I do now, but at that time we had only know each other for a short while. I had been closed off for so long; I think I forgot how to be a person. When I met you it was like I woke up from a long sleep. That night, being with you, I hadn't felt so alive in years. It wasn't the sex, it was you, it was us." She paused, "When I woke up and saw you were dressed and about to head out I panicked. I had been so consumed by you and everything I was feeling that I forgot my reason for coming over in the first place. I tried to remember, I was talking, saying all the wrong things, and you kept getting angrier. Ugh, like I said it was a mess."

"Even still despite how cruel I was, you went to Dyson and that is the reason I am still alive." Bo pressed her body tighter into Lauren's, "I am not the most reasonable person and we were both wrong in alot of ways that night. It took me some time to move past it. I think deep down I always knew that you cared about me and you never meant to hurt me. I just couldn't see it at the time."

"I'm glad we were able to move past it. Those weeks not talking to you were the hardest I had known since I'd first come to the fae. I can't imagine my life without you in it. It took me a long time to get over my insecurities and realize I wasn't simply a replacement for Dyson and that what you felt for me was real." Lauren rolled her eyes, "So many things have been messed up between us."

"Yeah well I think we both deserve a little happiness," She paused, "Lauren, do you think that we can be happy together, that I can make you happy?"

Lauren looked down at her and smiled, "You already do Bo. Baby steps, we first need to set some basic ground rules for your feeding and sexual needs."

Bo groaned, "Ok, you win, as much as I don't want to have this conversation, I guess we need to."

Lauren had to chuckle at that very "Bo" response, "First rule I want you to take care of yourself, keep up with your injections, feed as often as you need to and if you are injured and need to heal sexually then don't hesitate. It's your biology, but remember this is a relationship. I am going to ask that you stay honest with me and talk to me about it, even if you think it is something I don't want to hear."

Bo buried her face in Lauren's chest, "I don't want anyone to touch me besides you."

"You are a succubus, traditional monogamy will never be a possibility for you, and even a fae couldn't hope to sustain you." Lauren forced herself to keep her voice even and calm, "You don't have a choice if you want to remain emotionally stable. It is something that will take time and we will both have to work on accepting." She paused, "Second rule no feeding off anyone you have feelings for or that we have to interact with on a regular basis unless it is a life or death emergency."

Bo nodded, "Understandable, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Thirdly, if you do have a sexual healing session, please take a shower before you come near me. Oh and lastly talk to me about your succubus needs, don't try to hide things concerning your nature from me, it could have potentially fatal consequences."

Bo nodded glumly, "Relationships are hard."

Lauren grinned, "But totally worth it."

Bo yawned and laid her head on Lauren's breast. "I feel better now that we talked about it. I just really want this, well us, to work."

Lauren pressed her back into the mattress and wrapped her arms around Bo, "It will take time and effort, but we love each other and us talking about it is a good start." Lauren glanced at the clock, 11:30, shit, "I think that's enough for tonight, we really need to get some rest, big day tomorrow."

"We?" Bo looked up confused, "Where do I have to be tomorrow, recent parolee remember?"

"Funny." Lauren put on her serious face, "You my dear are coming into the lab with me for tests. Something is wrong and we are going to figure out what it is. I can't spend my time bailing you out of jail whenever this new hunger goes wonky."

"I love you babe, but you suck Dr. Hardass." Bo grumped

Lauren quirked an eyebrow, "Ha ha, I thought it was Dr. Hotpants."

"Used to be; right now it's Dr. No-pants, mmm..." Bo grinned and tickled Lauren's inner thigh with her fingertips.

Lauren slapped her hand away, "Bo, not now it's late, time to sleep."

"Ugh, fine," Bo pouted, "Your loss, goodnight."

Lauren kissed the top of Bo's head then leaned back into the pillows, "Goodnight Bo, I love you." She heard Bo mumble an "I love you too," before letting the exhaustion take over and the constant noise in her head to go quiet. The doctor was asleep in under three minutes, had she been aware she would have been pleased at her new record.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Sorry it's been so long without an update, real life kind of got in the way. I am very dissappointed with the way the season ended and the way certain things were handled so although I will take some things from season 3, like Kenzi's rash being from the kitsune, but for the most part it's all me. Thanks again for the great reviews and I am truly humbled by all of the favorites and follows. I know this chapter is a little short, but I will be posting another one before the end of the week. As always any mistakes are mine, enjoy!_

Lauren Lewis was frustrated, no, not just frustrated, but rather angry, stressed, confused and frustrated. The file gripped tightly in her hands, the one she had been staring at for the last hour willing it to make sense, represented an entire morning's work wasted.

"Inconclusive," she spat out, "just great." There was something wrong with Bo, that much was obvious, but nothing added up. Something was attacking Bo's cells, that was clear, but what? Her white count was normal so it wasn't and infection. Both her blood smear and stool samples were clear so no parasite. There was no evidence of a fungal infection, her lungs were clear, kidney function appeared normal, so why were her cells dying?

Lauren sighed, tossing the file on her desk, her only option was to do a full body assessment on Bo, meaning more tests: x-rays, bone scans, brain scans, hair samples, oral, rectal and vaginal swabs, and of course more blood. It should make for an interesting afternoon, at least Bo, aside from balking at the stool sample, was a cooperative patient, unlike Kenzi who currently occupied Bay 3 next to the succubus.

Lauren understood that the young woman was not a fan of doctors or hospitals, but to the extent that she nearly needed to be put in restraints when the tech tried to take her blood, seriously Kenzi? Lauren had kept her composure, but just barely, it took some convincing and a little succubus whammy to get her to sit still long enough to obtain the sample. For God's sakes it was just a needle, it's not like somebody lit her on fire. Oh well, at least there was no mystery involved with Kenzi's problem. She had been exposed to a fae essence from the kitsune family and since Kenzi was human, as the essence was absorbed her body rejected it. It had already been absorbed into the blood stream so amputation was not an option, there were some topical remedies she could use to clear up the rash, but the essence inside her was the real concern. Lauren wanted to run a few more tests and then would have to go into full on research mode to try and find a way to expel the essence from Kenzi's body without killing her.

As Lauren weighed her options, she was interrupted by an abrupt knock on her office door, "Yes, come in."

Lauren looked up and was greeted by the sour, irritated expression on Boston Harpy Greta's face, "Sorry to bother you Dr. Lewis, but your children are fighting."

"My children?" Lauren blinked in confusion, then rushed past the smirking harpy out of the office into the main lab as realization dawned on her, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

She could hear them yelling before she reached the patient area. Kenzi was accusatory and wildly gesticulating with her good arm, while Bo's posture was defensive, belying the volume of her voice. Lauren locked eyes with the bewildered technician standing behind them, "Woah, hey! What is the problem here?" Ignoring the tech's blank stare, she continued, "Bo? Kenzi? What is going on?" Silence rained in the lab and somewhere in the distance crickets chirped. Kenzi looked defiant, Bo looked apologetic, the tech looked down at his shoes. Separation was key, Lauren zeroed in on Kenzi, "Fine, Bo please go back to your bed, Kenzi come with me." Lauren led Kenzi away from the crowd that had gathered and put on her best stern face, "OK do you want to tell me what that was about?"

Kenzi, the true picture of an obstinant child, grumbled out something that sounded like, "Nothing", but Lauren was having none of it, "Kenzi, I know you are used to hanging out in bars, but this is a lab, my lab. This is where I work and I am the one in charge. If you can't show any respect for me, then at least show some respect for the others that are going out of their way to help you despite you being just the pet of the unaligned as a favor to me."

"Pet, seriously?' Kenzi was incredulous.

"Save it Kenzi!" Lauren bit back, "Like it or not that is what you are in this world. I know living with Bo it's easy for you to forget, but to most fae all you are is food." Lauren could tell Kenzi wanted to say something, but for whatever reason she held her tongue and simply nodded. "OK good now I am going to ask you again, what is so dire that has you and Bo about ready to verbally assault each other in my lab?"

"Verbally assault, seriously?" Kenzi huffed.

"Kenzi," Lauren warned.

"OK, OK sheesh, that vampire over there," she pointed at the tech, who instinctively glanced up, "wanted more of my blood, and I was like, 'hell no not again' and Bo was trying to give me the love whammy again to get me to calm down, which I won't. I mean damn between your first go around and the hospital the other night I'm not going to have any left."

"Kenzi, the body holds eight pints do you know how many of these test tubes we would to fill up in order to take it all?"

"How many?"

"Let's just say a lot, and a lot more then the three we have taken here and a lot more then they-" Lauren froze, "Kenzi did you say they took blood samples from you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shit, shit, shit shit!"

"Wow four shits impressive, go figure the super-nerd knows how to swear."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Kenzi stay right here," she motioned to the tech, "I need more blood samples for analysis, I'm asking you to please cooperate with Mr. Davis. If I can't figure out a course of action you may loose the arm all together so please, do as he asks, thanks."

Lauren ignored Kenzi's panicked expression and retreated into her office locking the door behind her. Lauren grabbed her telephone receiver and dialed the Ash's extension, "This is Dr. Lewis, I need to request an audience with the Ash, it is urgent, we have a situation."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, but since I am greedy, I hope this chapter gets more. I am not particularly satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but after two rewrites I am out of ideas for improvement so this will have to do. Mistakes are mine, enjoy.

"Right away sir," Lauren Lewis sighed loudly as she hung up her desk phone. She shook the tension from her shoulders and took a deep breath, bracing herself. Lauren pasted on her Dr. Lewis professional, "everything's fine," smile and departed her office. She approached Bay 3 where a solemn, deflated Kenzi sat attempting, rather poorly, to hide her fear. Lauren cleared her throat and Kenzi's head popped up, "Kenzi, I need you to come with me please."

Kenzi shook her head violently, "No! You're gonna cut off my arm." Ignoring her bruised ribs, she pulled herself into a ball, looking like a cornered rabbit as the panic set in.

Lauren steadied herself, "Kenzi, please just calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Kenzi hissed, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"I'm not going to touch you and I'm not cutting off your arm." Lauren sighed, "I only said that so you would let the tech take your blood and not destroy my lab."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I promise," Lauren looked at Kenzi who resembled every bit a terrified child, "I'm sorry Kenzi, I shouldn't have said that to you. I know you are wary of doctors and hospitals already, and it was wrong." Lauren paused, "I need you to trust me, please come with me."

Kenzi, ever indignant, shrugged, "Fine, whatevs,"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Great, follow me."

Kenzi grumped, but mostly willingly, followed Lauren out of the lab. They made their way through the maze of hallways leading to the Great Hall, through the large double doors into the Throne Room, offering a nod in passing to the secretary sitting at her desk, she approached the Ash's throne. Following protocol, Lauren bowed slightly, "Ash."

Hale looked down from his perch smiling, "Dr. Lewis."

Kenzi, eyes wide, gasped, "Holy crap-balls!"

Hale came down from his perch and walked up to Kenzi placing a hand gently on her uninjured shoulder, "Yup Little Mama, I'm the Ash now, before you get upset, it won't be officially announced until Friday." He glanced over at his secretary, "Can you excuse us please." The woman huffed and walked slowly out the door never taking her eyes off the trio, reminding Lauren of Boston Harpy Greta. Hale exhaled slowly as he took in the sight of a broken Kenzi, "Damn girl did you get the number of that truck, geez, how are you feeling?"

Kenzi gave Hale her best sad puppy dog eyes, "My shoulder is mostly numb, but my ribs hurt every time I move, and the vampires you have working here can't get enough of my sweetastic Kenzi blood."

Hale chuckled, "OK, OK, I know how this works, here you go," handing Kenzi a credit card from his wallet. Kenzi's hand trembled, squealing complete with a twirl, as she took the card, Lauren quirked an eyebrow at Hale, "What? Lighten up Doc, a little retail therapy never hurt anyone." Hale shook his head, "Don't go crazy Kenzi," he turned to face Lauren, "oh hey how did your dress fitting go?"

Lauren's expression soften as she fondly remembered her jealous succubus about ready to stab the poor girl who was trying to take her measurements, "Uh, it went fine."

Kenzi laughed, "Ha! Fine my ass, Bo was going to eat that girl, and not in a good way."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Anyways, Hale we can talk about the gala later."

"Is that what the fitting was all about, is Cinderella going to a ball doc?" Kenzi snarked.

"Kenzi," Hale warned, "Dr. Lewis is going to be my escort for my coronation ball on Saturday."

"No shit, really, wait does you super-jealous girlfriend know about your sordid history?" She motioned towards them, "Wait does she even know about this at all? And what about my invite, huh? Let me guess it got lost in the mail Ash-hole."

Lauren's patience was dangerously thin, "Can we focus please?" Lauren looked directly at Kenzi, "Hale and I made out while both excessively drunk at a party three years ago, I'm sure she'll get over it. And no, I haven't talked to Bo about the coronation, we have been a little preoccupied. As to your invite, there isn't one because humans aren't invited, I am the exception because I am ward of the Ash." Lauren turned her attention to Hale, "Kenzi's blood was collected by St. Michael's hospital after her, uh, accident."

Hale shrugged, "Kenzi's human, what is the problem?"

Lauren took a deep breath, "Kenzi, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Ignoring Kenzi's angry eyes, Lauren continued, "Kenzi has been exposed to a fae essence from the kitsune family, it has already been absorbed into her blood streem and will show up as irregularities in her blood if the hospital runs anything beyond standard blood tests."

Hale faltered, "Um, huh, how did this happen?"

Lauren put on her professional mask, "Her blood classifies as a Level 3 Breech, any leftover samples need to be retrieved and any files they have on her destroyed."

Hale breathed a sigh of relief, "That's uh, well, that's why we have protocols in place, let me, uh, call Serena, since she's still head of security and we will get this taken care of."

"There is more," Lauren motioned to Kenzi, "No arguments, show him your arm."

Kenzi tentatively held out her bandaged arm, "Lauren, the sling, can you?"

Lauren gingerly pulled back the bandage revealing a throbbing, glowing, bright orange rash that had turned the skin black oozing blood in the center of it. Hale gasped, "It looks like it's alive! What the hell is this Lauren?"

"Kitsune essence, or power, since she has been exposed her body has been rejecting it. I have never seen anything like this before, I need to run some more tests and do some research. I'm out of my depth on this one so I will need full access to the Ash's archives."

"Can you just cut it off?" Hale choked out.

"I may have to anyway if I can't get the swelling down and the infection under control, but it's already in her, at this point amputation would just leave her still infected and down an arm."

"Shit," Hale looked at Kenzi, "Whatever you need Lauren, you have the full resources of the Ash behind you." Cupping her cheek, "We're gonna figure this out Little Mama, don't you worry."

Lauren stood back, letting the would-be-together-if-they-both-weren't-such-coward s have their moment. She remained silent, lost in thought, but determined to find a solution to this and the Bo problem. Lauren laughed to herself as she watched Hale lean in like he was going to kiss Kenzi, then pulled back at the last second. "Are these two ever going to end this dance?" She thought to herself, "they are more hopeless the Bo and I."


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren and Kenzi walked in silence back to the lab. Kenzi was very obviously distressed by her current circumstances, and neither Dr. Lewis or Lauren could offer her much comfort. This type of situation was not foreign to her, it reminded her of when she first discovered the Fae all of those years ago in the Congo. She was just a doctor trying to help sick people and she uncovered an entirely new race of creatures. It didn't change the problem, she just had to look from a different angle. If she could somehow approach Kenzi's problem with that kind of mindset then maybe; of course she could just get lucky and find some quick fix buried in one the great tomes in the Ash's archives. Yeah right, when has anything with the Fae ever been simple.

Lauren dropped Kenzi off at her previous spot in Bay 3 with orders to stay put and that her assistant would come by shortly with some medications for her, after which she could go back to Lauren's place to get reacquainted with her TV. Lauren proceeded to Bay 5 where her succubus was currently being housed, "Hey beautiful, miss me?"

Bo sat up quickly and smiled, "Hell yes!" Bo motioned for Lauren to come closer, "You have been gone way to long. What have you been doing?"

Lauren closed the curtain and approached the bed, "Oh you know, just some doctory stuff." She stood between Bo's legs, wrapping her arms around her, "Have you been behaving yourself since I put you in time out?"

Bo looked down, "About that, I'm sorry. I normally have more patience than that, especially with Kenzi."

Lauren leaned in placing a soft kiss on Bo's lips, "It's OK Bo, probably another side effect of what's going on with you."

Bo sighed wrapping herself tighter into Lauren's embrace, "Do we know anything yet, because these mood swings are crazy, I seriously feel like a 12 year old going through puberty."

Lauren's head shot up, if this were a cartoon there would have been a light bulb going off over her head. It was there, something she had read in the past, vague references to some Fae coming of age ritual. She would need to talk to Trick, oh joy, about it right away, but first she needed more information and that complete work-up done on Bo.

"Laur, hey, Laur, what is it?" Bo looked at her concerned, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, no, uh I mean yeah." Lauren shook her head, "I'm sorry, yes everything's fine, I just had an idea, I need to do some research and conduct more tests on you, but if I'm right then we will know what is wrong with you."

Bo sighed in relief, "And if you know then you can fix it right?"

"That's the idea," Lauren was excited bordering on giddy, this was the kind of thing she lived for, uncovering a medical mystery. She cupped Bo's face bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. Kissing Bo caused something to erupt inside, sudden waves of desire coursing through her body. She needed more, she pushed Bo backwards onto the exam bed, climbing on top and straddling her. Dr. Lewis was appalled by Lauren's abhorrent, unprofessional behavior, but Lauren didn't give a shit. Lost in the moment, desire overwhelming her, Lauren ground her hips against Bo's center, eliciting a moan from the succubus. Bo's movements suddenly stopped and she pulled back, "What, why did-"

"Lauren, we can't do this here." Bo bit out through clenched teeth.

A thousand alarm bells were ringing in her head telling her this was wrong, where was this sudden insatiable lust coming from? She wondered if it had something to do with pheromones that Bo might be emitting, whatever it was, she wasn't ready to stop. Lauren forced herself to focus, "You're right," she hopped down from the exam table and grabbed Bo by the hand, "Come on."

She led Bo away from the patient area through the main lab over to her office. Lauren practically pushed the woman inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Lauren crashed their lips together maneuvering them backwards until Bo's legs collided with her desk. Lauren made quick work of Bo's fly, yanking her pants down and off tossing them over her shoulder, thankful for Bo's lack of footwear. Bo leaned back on the desk as Lauren dropped to her knees in front of her. The smell of Bo's desire was clouding her brain, Lauren no longer cared where they were, or that she would have to go back to work smelling like sex, facing questioning stares and snickers from her subordinates. All that mattered was Bo; tasting Bo, making her come, hearing her scream. The look of want on Bo's face was something Lauren could honestly get drunk on. Somewhere in the back of her head Lauren was aware that this behavior was abnormal, that this wasn't her, but staring at Bo's dripping sex, she snapped her mind shut. She dug her blunt nails into the globes of Bo's juicy ass and dove in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later as they were putting themselves back together, it occurred to Lauren that based on her recent behavior, maybe she needed to run some tests on herself, so she cornered the tech that Kenzi had terrorized earlier and had him draw some of her blood before she left the lab. Lauren spent the rest of the afternoon perusing volumes in the Ash's archives trying to find anything on fae puberty-esque rituals. Her inner geek was doing sumersaults as she gleefully explored texts that no human had ever seen before. The wealth of information at her fingertips was exhilarating, it was also exhausting. Lauren knew that she could spend years down here and still not read everything.

The results from her research on humans infected with fae essence were, not surprisingly, discouraging. In most cases the "infected" human's body was either unable to handle the infusion or they were simply disposed of. She had more luck with Bo's situation, she was able to garner some information, the ritual was called "The Dawning" and it was apparently something all Fae go through, usually around their 200th year. Lauren stopped to consider this, Bo would still be alive in 200 years; Lauren would be long dead, Kenzi too, what would Bo's life be like then, would she even remember them? Lauren shook these thoughts from her head, now was not the time she needed to focus. This "Dawning" thing appeared to be pretty straight foreword; a fae must complete certain trials in order to complete the ritual, if they failed then they would devolve into an underfae. First they must perform the act of acceptance in order to cross the threshold. The next trial is completing a series of tasks to receive their invitation to the temple. When they enter the temple the basic premise is they have to find their way out. Details were very sketchy surrounding each of these steps, especially concerning the temple. Lauren found this odd, if this was something every fae had to complete in order to evolve, then she would expect more complete records.

As much as Lauren disliked the idea, she knew that she needed to talk to Trick about this. The man had been around basically since the wheel was invented, if anyone could help her understand more about this it was him. Trick had always been respectful and friendly towards her, but the man had archaic views on human/fae relations and she knew deep down that he didn't approve of his granddaughter's relationship with her. He never said anything to Bo, not that it would matter because she was so headstrong and stubborn, and sexy, and hot with a great rack that Lauren wanted lick- Lauren shook her head, where the hell had that come from? She could already feel the wetness pooling between her thighs, her sudden desire for Bo almost overwhelming. This was insane, they were just together a few hours ago.

Yeah, she needed to talk to Trick. Lauren wanted Bo right now, right here on this cold tile floor surrounded by musty books and cobwebs. Lauren was not normally an aggressive person, sex for her had always been about a sensual intimate connection with someone she cared about. Sure she liked to experiment and get a little kinky from time to time, but this wasn't that. She wasn't interested in making love or intimacy, she wanted to fuck. The feelings were raw and animalistic; she wanted it hard and sweaty and dirty, and she wanted it right the fuck now. Lauren looked at her watch, Bo's tests should be long over and she would be back Lauren's place by now. Lauren stood up tucking the most relevant tome under her arm and made her way out the door, locking it behind her. She needed to get the hell out of this basement and find Bo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren crashed through her front door tossing the tome carelessly on the coffee table. Her focus was singular, but she did notice Kenzi sitting on the couch watching that ridiculous nature show "Jungle Jeeve's". Her rabid eyes locked on Bo who was standing over the kitchen island flipping through a magazine.

She looked up at Lauren and smiled, "Hey babe, I picked up some Chinese for dinner," she motioned to the magazine, "you didn't have anything to read in this place other then medical books, so I picked-up some brain cell destroying celebrity rags. I hope that's OK."

Lauren was trying to listen, because that's what you do when someone is talking, but Bo's mouth was so inviting, with those soft lips and talented tongue. Lauren was desperately clinging to her composure, but her nether region was already soaked and throbbing, "I don't care, buy whatever you want, let's go upstairs."

Bo looked at her surprised, "Uh OK hon, but aren't you hungry?"

"Fuck food, the only thing I want to eat is you." Bo was clearly shocked, but Lauren was resound, "Bo, I want to fuck. We can either go upstairs and fuck in my bedroom or we can stay down here and fuck on the floor in front of Kenzi, your choice."

Bo's eyes turned brilliant blue and a low growl resonated from her chest. Kenzi, who could have been off in Sibera for all Lauren knew, was saying something about crazy sex fiends needing to pay for her therapy. Bo ignored her stalking over to Lauren taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Once inside her bedroom Lauren made a bee-line for her nightstand. The second drawer housed all her sexual accoutrements, like her junk drawer it was very well organized and she was able to find right away the things she needed.

She laid out several items on the bed including: a large bottle of lubricant, anal beads, a cat o'nine tails whip, handcuffs, a blindfold, a strap-on harness with small, medium, and large phallus attachments, two silver bullet vibrators, a jack rabbit, and a butt plug for good measure. Something was missing... ah yes, without looking over her shoulder she said, "Bo go downstairs and grab us a couple of energy bars and Gatorade's from the fridge, this is going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ** _I got such a huge response about kinky freak Lauren in the last chapter, to which my only response is, it's always the quiet ones. _

Lauren Lewis was in pain, no not pain, agony. Yeah, agony, that sounds about right. Every muscle in her body was sore, her nether region felt like it had been split in two, and her body was literally covered in scratches and bite marks. Despite this she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Good God what a night! Her succubus did her species proud and Lauren, despite her pesky humanity issues, kept up rather well, topping her lover on more than one occasion. She would have celebrated her victory, but currently movement was a slight issue. She decided for now it was probably best to stay where she was, seated on her couch sipping her coffee waiting for the aspirin to kick in with an ice pack between her legs.

Lauren heard movement and craned her neck to watch her lover descend the stairs. Lauren felt that familiar spike in arousal, Bo was wearing her clothes again, a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top that looked practically criminal. Lauren suppressed a moan, hissing in pain as she felt her inner walls clench. As far as Lauren could tell, Bo didn't have a mark on her, even though she gave back as well as she took, lousy, unfair succubus sexual healing, what a bitch! Bo, for her part, seemed oblivious to Lauren's state as she skipped around kitchen sporting a mile-wide grin grabbing herself a muffin and a cup of coffee.

She came around the couch and planted a kiss on the top of Lauren's head before sitting down. Bo was so bubbly, Lauren was worried she might effervesce. "Morning babe."

"Good morning," Lauren tried to hide her discomfort, seeing Bo like this made it hard for her to stay angry, after all it's not like Bo could help her DNA. "Did you sleep well?"

"Who cares about sleep, Lauren last night was fucking awesome!" Bo was practically gushing, "I mean with you it's always been awesome, you really have no idea how good you are, so fucking hot by the way, but last night was insane."

"Um, thanks," Lauren felt her cheeks flush, which was odd considering what she and Bo had just done to each other.

"Whatever, I should be the one thanking you. I have never came that many times in my life! The best part, I am completely full and I didn't even feed, well you know not in the chi-sucking sense." Bo paused, damn she was giddy, "I love you Lauren, so much, let's get married!"

"What!?" To say Lauren was stunned would be an understatement. They had only been an official couple for a few weeks, hell she was still annoyed with Bo over the whole "blowing her off when she returned from vacation" thing. As much as her inner romantic wanted to believe Bo's sincerity, Dr. Lewis, buzz-kill that she is, reminded her that this was the endorphins talking. "Bo, I, uh-"

"I know, I know, it's crazy right? You're a human, I'm a succubus, blah, blah, blah." Bo sighed, "I'm so sick and tired of everyone telling me what I can and can't do. I know something is wrong with me physically and that takes priority or whatever, but when it comes to you, I've never been more sure."

"Bo, I really am touched that you think of me like that."

"But?"

"But, let's put a pin in it for right now." Lauren saw Bo's face fall, forsaking her discomfort she moved herself closer to Bo, wrapping her arms around the succubus. "Just for right now, OK? We need to take care of you, me and Kenzi first. After that we can talk about our future together, because believe me I want us to have one."

Bo looked at her confused, "Wait, I thought I was the only fucked up one, what's wrong with you and Kenzi?"

Shit, Lauren knew she shouldn't have mentioned Kenzi, time for a little sexual distraction. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I have been a little, um, amorous lately. Don't mistake, I always want you, but not to the point where I can't physically control myself, as was evidenced yesterday in the lab." Lauren smirked, "In fact if you hadn't broken my vagina last night, I would have had you naked and inside me before you made it down the stairs."

Bo's eye's flashed blue, she abruptly pushed back from the embrace and stood up, "Dammit Lauren, you can't say things like that to me!"

Lauren grinned, "I thought you were full."

"It's like Jell-o babe, there's always room for more."

"Hmm... I'm choosing to ignore that you just compared me to a gelatinous dessert and focus on the fact that you want more of me." Lauren could feel the rumble in her chest, the heat in her loins. She made a move to stand, ignoring the pain, Bo's body was so close, begging to be touched. Lauren pressed herself against Bo, finger's dancing over the hem of her shorts. "Do you want me inside of you Bo?"

"Yes," Bo gasped out, it was barely audible, but it was all Lauren needed. She heard Bo's sharp intake of air as she slipped her hand under the waistband of her shorts. Lauren shuddered at the lack of underwear, happy for one less barrier. Bo was already soaked, Lauren looked at her and smiled, "For me?"

"Always," Bo breathed. Lauren peppered her neck with kisses, murmuring her approval. Lauren slid two finger's inside of Bo, moaning loudly at the sensation. She rubbed her thumb against Bo's clit as she pumped in and out, expertly curling her fingers to hit her G-spot. Bo cried out, bracing herself on Lauren's shoulders as she neared orgasm.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Kenzi, having decided to join the land of the living, was quite decidedly not a fan of the show on display before her. "After what I had to listen to last night, nuh uh, enough already!"

Lauren froze at the sound of Kenzi's voice. Bo had been so close, she just stood there in a stupor gaping at her best friend. Lauren snapped out of her fog, realizing she was still inside of Bo, pulled out slowly hearing the succubus whimper at the loss of contact. Internally she wanted to scream, fucking Kenzi, little cock-blocking son of a bitch!

Kenzi stood at the top of the stairs, her good hand placed haughtily on her hip, "Well, is one of you going to help me down the stairs?"

Bo made her way over to the stairs, Lauren could tell she was beyond frustrated. She placed her clean hand on Bo's shoulder and smirked, "I'm a little sore so I'm going to take a bath. Why don't you get Kenzi settled and then come and join me?" Lauren leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You know how I hate to leave things unfinished."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren was pleasantly surprised, Bo had gotten Kenzi squared away in record time and they proceeded to spend the next hour fucking in her over-sized garden tub. Bo had known she was sore and tried her best to restrain her inner beast, but Lauren's aggression made that nearly impossible. Lauren knew she was playing a dangerous game, Bo's control only extended so-far and these day's that line was even less. She needed to stop, her body was wrecked, but she couldn't. Bo was like a drug, she was left always wanting more, she had to have more, mmm... more, yeah, more right now.

Gah! This was to much, she could barely walk, it was talk-to-Trick time, he had to have some kind of answer for her. Bo finished cleaning up the bathroom, then helped her get dressed, after which Lauren mad a rule that they were to remain three feet apart at all times. Bo balked at this, but Lauren put on her stern Dr. Lewis face and she conceded. Lauren called the lab to let them know she would be in to pick up her results then she had to run a personal errand for the Ash and to not expect her in for the rest of the day. The results were waiting for her on her desk when she arrived. She somehow managed to maintain her composure, ignoring the stares and snickers from her colleagues as she walked, visibly limping, through the lab towards her office.

Returning to her car, she made Bo drive with Kenzi riding shotgun, while she sat in the back directly behind her, not trusting herself to be so near the succubus. The ride to The Dal was made mostly in silence, which afforded Lauren the peace she needed to read through everyone's results. Bo's were pretty much the same as her initial ones from yesterday morning, her cells were being destroyed then replaced; no infection, no parasite, the Dawning was looking more and more suspect, that meant she was probably devolving, goody. Moving on to Kenzi, her white cell count was elevated and her body was reacting like she was fighting off an infection compounding everything else, her ribs and shoulder were still healing from being trampled in the riot. The kitsune essence was slowly taking over and Lauren had no idea how to remove it from Kenzi without killing her. She hoped Trick would be able to tell them what to do about it because Lauren was at a loss. As for herself, her hormone levels were slightly elevated, but nothing significant, everything else looked fine. From what she could tell, basically she had a bad case of "I got the horny's", ugh, she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what was bound to be the world's most awkward conversation with her girlfriend's grandfather.

Once they arrived at the Dal, Lauren hung back telling Bo to go ahead, she had already called Trick beforehand so he was expecting them, but she needed to talk to Kenzi alone first. Bo looked at them a little confused, probably remembering Lauren's comment from earlier, but she complied anyway and left them to it. Kenzi was staring at the ground, aimlessly kicking at some pebbles, Lauren braced herself, "Kenzi, I think you already know what I am going to say."

Kenzi looked up at her, tears forming behind her eyes, "I can't do that to her. She just got happy, this is going to wreck everything."

Lauren sighed, she empathized with her, she really did, but that didn't change anything. "You don't have a choice anymore." Lauren paused, looking her directly in the eye, "Kenzi you are dying. Your body is treating the fae essence as an invader, and it's loosing. I've found nothing in my research that tells me how to rid you of it without killing you, Trick is our best chance at finding a solution."

"Bo's going to be so angry at me for visiting the Norn."

"Yeah, she is, but she loves you." Lauren placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You have to tell her."

Kenzi wiped at her tears, defeated, "OK."

Lauren nodded and led the girl inside. Thankfully the place was empty, save Trick and Bo who were conversing over the bar. They turned towards the door hearing it open, and upon seeing Kenzi's face Bo became instantly worried, rushing to her side, "Kenzi, what's wrong?"

Kenzi started crying again as Bo cradled her gently still mindful of her dislocated shoulder. Lauren cleared her throat and motioned to Trick, "I have the results we talked about," she pointed at the files, "Why don't we leave these two alone and discuss this in private."

Trick looked from Bo to Kenzi then back to Lauren, he nodded softly, "Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren felt her ass growing numb and her throat getting scratchy as she spent the better part of an hour explaining everything to Trick, she opted to leave out some of the more graphic details, but based on his current pallor she had succeeded in making him sufficiently uncomfortable. Internally she was pleased with herself, she had managed to make it through the entire conversation without relying Dr. Lewis's cold professionalism. "So what do you think, any idea's?'

Trick took a deep breath, willing himself to speak, "The Dawning is an ancient right of passage we all go through. Based on what you have told me it appears that Bo's has begun, 200 years early I might add, and she is already showing signs of devolution." He walked over to his desk and pulled out what looked like a giant phone book, "I will have to contact a Lodestar, they specialize in training and preparing fae for the rituals."

"So is Bo's devolution what is affecting me."

Trick nodded, "Most probably, yes."

"But why?" Lauren was confused, "I'm not even fae."

"True, but you are Bo's lover." Trick paused, choosing his wording carefully, "Her primal nature is coming forth and the sexual component of your relationship as well as the mutual love and desire between you two is the driving force behind it. You are Bo's chosen mate, from now on anything that effects her will inadvertently effect you as well, the fact that you are human is incidental."

"How is that possible?" Lauren shook her head, this didn't make any sense. Yes, they were in love, but still, "Bo is a succubus, since when do succubi mate with anyone."

"Bo isn't like most succubi." Trick was proud, that much was obvious, but there was a sadness about him, "Did you know she even tried to be faithful to you when you were out of town. Kenzi finally had to convince her to feed."

"Do you remember when that was?"

"Oh, I guess, Sunday or Monday."

There it was, things were finally clicking in to place. It all made sense; Bo's insatiable hunger, the black out caused from the sudden chi overload, the intense anger was still a mystery, but that could be chalked up to an adverse reaction from the succubus starving herself. "Monday was the night of the riot at that club, hmm... makes sense why she lost control the way she did." Lauren pinged on something else, "Is that why she ignored me when I returned, because she had been starving herself and was afraid she would loose control with me?"

"Could be Lauren," Trick shrugged, "she didn't share that information with me."

"Well great now I feel like a jackass, I've been angry with her all week because she blew me off." Lauren sighed, "Typical Bo, trying to do the right thing in completely the wrong way."

Trick shook his head, "Like I said you'll have to talk to her about it."

"Oh believe me I intend to. She will be punished." There it was again, that low rumble inside her chest, the growing fire between her legs. Lauren grinned wickedly as images of Bo being tied up and paddled filled her brain. Mmm... yes, there would be much punishment, with whips and spanking-

"Ahem," Trick cleared his throat loudly, bringing her back to reality.

Lauren blinked, "Uh sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Kenzi," Trick said flatly.

Lauren shook her head, Kenzi, who's Kenzi? What does a Kenzi matter when there is naked Bo? A naked Bo tied up, blindfolded and waiting for her? God Bo is so fucking hot. She had been so close last night to getting her whole hand up inside, she was right there and Bo loved it, coming so many times, screaming her name. Maybe with a little more lube-

"LAUREN!"

Lauren snapped out of her fog, "What, huh?"

Trick was clearly annoyed and uncomfortable, "Damn you weren't kidding, were you?"

Lauren blushed, "It's bad Trick, uh I mean it's good, oh so good, but bad for maintaining focus."

"Well try please."

"OK, you have my attention, I am listening." Lauren was going to focus on Trick, she was not going to think about fisting his granddaughter, no she was going to be good, she could do this. "How can we help Kenzi?"

"We need to find the fae whose essence she has," Trick paused, "there is a ritual that will transfer it to it's rightful owner."

"There is a ritual," Lauren was surprised, she'd looked through a dozen books in the Ash's archives and hadn't seen anything about any ritual. "Why couldn't I find something on it?"

"Because in most cases, the human either dies or the fae simply kills them to take it back instead of bothering with the ritual."

"But it has been performed with success in the past?" Lauren nodded, this could be good, find the fae missing their "mojo" as Kenzi would call it, do the transfer and presto, yeah right, there is always a catch when it comes to the fae.

"There have been a few instances over the centuries, but the ritual itself is not without risk and humans have still failed to survive it."

Lauren sighed, ah and here we have the catch, "You aren't filling me with a lot of confidence Trick."

"I wish that wasn't the case, but it's what we have." Trick turned back to his phone book, "I need to make a few phone calls, I will get in touch with a shaman I know that can perform the ritual, you should go talk to Bo, bring her up to speed."

Lauren nodded, this was not going to be fun, "Alright." With that Lauren departed Trick's lair and ascended the stairs toward the main bar. Her head was full, so many things to process, and once again here she was, wet and horny. Would Bo be up for a quickie in the cask room? Lauren smiled thinking of Bo's legs wrapped around her waste, biting her shoulder to keep from screaming, as Lauren fucked her on some wine barrel. She flexed her hand, her fingers literally begging to be inside the succubus.

Lauren was so busy thinking of the different ways she wanted to pleasure Bo that she almost walked into the door. Shaking off her misstep she opened it cleanly, entering the bar all thoughts of sex fading from her consciousness. There was Bo, down on the floor, eyes glowing feral blue, snarling, with her hands wrapped around Dyson's throat.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **___I don't normally use an entire scene of dialogue from an episode in my stories. I might steal a line here and there, but this scene I really felt solidified Bo and Lauren as a couple and the true power of their connection with each other. Therefore I decided to include it, let me know what you think, thanks!_

Lauren's brain had failed to catch up with the sight in front of her. Bo was straddling Dyson, practically foaming at the mouth strangling him, while everyone else, meaning herself, Kenzi, and Dyson's new partner, gah what is her name, stood around frozen. Dyson's partner snapped to first and rushed up behind Bo, trying to pull her free. Bo's focus was singular, she used her knees to pin his shoulders to the floor, keeping one hand on his throat, she used the other to make contact with the bare skin on the partner's forearm. Bo pulsed energy into her, giving the woman some insane super-fae-powered orgasm, as indicated by the way her eyes rolled back and she fell off of Bo collapsing on the floor writhing and moaning.

Bo barely let up, Dyson's face was turning blue, and he stopped struggling. Amid the chaos, Lauren somehow found her voice again, "Kenzi go get Trick." Kenzi nodded and ran for the door. Dyson was dying, and Lauren was about to do something stupid, very stupid. She approached the rabid succubus, kneeling down in front of her. She brought her hand up, gently cupping her lover's face, "Bo look at me." She kept her voice soft and smooth, "Bo it's Lauren, I'm right here. Whatever this is you have to fight it."

Bo blinked rapidly the blue fading from her eyes, she released her grip on his throat long enough for Dyson to take a few sputtering breath's. She shook her head repeatedly, trying to focus, "Lauren? What's happening to me?"

"It's OK, just come back. I love you."

Bo started to lose the battle inside. Her eyes glowed brilliant blue, the hand at Dyson's throat tightened. Bo reared back snapping her teeth in Lauren's face and snarled, "Get out of my way."

Her Bo was still in there, she needed to make a connection with her. Lauren placed her hand on Bo's exposed upper arm, willing herself to keep the panic out of her voice, "I have loved you from the second we met. We were alone and my, my stethoscope was probably cold, but we touched." Lauren stroked her hand lightly up and down Bo's arm, "Honey, do you remember? Look at me, do you remember that first time?"

Lauren felt the tension fall from Bo's body as she stared at the hand on arm. Her eyes returned to their deep brown, Lauren could feel her lover's panic as she started to come back to herself. She looked down at Dyson's unmoving form, then quickly up to Lauren, "What have I done?" Tears welled up in her eyes then she collapsed foreword unconscious into Lauren's arms.

Kenzi had returned with Trick at some point and they worked together gathering up the succubus and dragging her out of the way so Lauren could tend to Dyson. She made a quick assessment, fortunately Bo hadn't crushed his trachea, but his pulse was weak and thready, and he wasn't breathing. Lauren administered two rescue breath's to remind his body of what it is supposed to be doing. She let out a sigh of relief as he started coughing and his color began to return to normal.

Satisfied with his impending recovery Lauren turned her attention to the other collapsed body in the room, his partner, who was currently crumpled in a fetal position under the bar. She placed a hand on the woman's back, causing her to recoil suddenly, "Don't touch me!"

"I just need to examine-"

"I said don't TOUCH ME!" The woman shook her head and moaned, "I'm sorry doc, everything is sensitive. I promise I'm fine, I just need a minute or like twenty."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "OK," she stood up and made her way back to Dyson. He was sitting up, his breathing was erratic, but that is to be expected after being nearly strangled to death. Lauren knelt down beside him and rubbed his back. She examined his neck and could already see the bruises starting to form. She heard Kenzi come up behind her and felt a tiny hand on her shoulder, "She's asking for you doc."

Lauren looked around, "Where?"

"She's waiting for you downstairs."

Lauren nodded and stood up exchanging places with Kenzi. She made her way around the bar glancing at Trick as she passed, he met her eyes, a new-found look of respect adorning his face. Lauren offered him a tight smile before exiting. She descended the stairs, not sure what she was going to find, her heart catching in her throat at the sight of her mighty succubus, face buried in her hands, sitting on Trick's well worn sofa openly sobbing. Lauren took the woman into her arms as she broke, holding her steady until there was nothing left.

"Is he going to be OK?" Bo eventually choked out.

"He's going to be fine, he's pretty shaken up, but he will survive." Lauren sighed, "Do you want to tell me what happened, what you remember?"

"Can I fuck you first?"

"Excuse me?" Lauren was surprised, but she could hardly say she was offended by the offer.

"I'm sorry," Bo chuckled lightly, "I know it's inappropriate considering I just tried to kill Dyson, but babe your aura is through the roof, can you turn it down a notch, I'm having trouble focusing." Bo shook her head, "Look I know we need to talk about it, we should talk about it, but honestly it's all kind of a blur for me."

"How do you mean?" Lauren's scientific curiosity was currently waging a war with her hormones. Her girlfriend had just attacked Dyson and his partner, not to mention that whole trying to bite her face off thing, but through it all, scary as seeing Bo like that was, Lauren was still horny. Lauren had to grit he teeth and bear it, important talk now, sex after. Lots of sex after. Her vagina was still broken, but that just meant it was the optimum time to explore the beauty of anal sex with her lover. It would be good practice for them when it was their "time of the month" and a quickie in the shower just won't cut it. They hadn't gotten a chance last night to try out the smaller strap-on phallus which would be the perfect size... ooh and she could use one of her silver bullets on her clit at the same time while Bo pounded her from behind mmm... that could be so good. Lauren shook her head, no! Now was not the time, Bo needed her, she was going to be a good girlfriend. Crossing her legs tightly together Lauren gave her full attention to Bo who was apparently talking, using words and everything.

Bo gave her a look and Lauren blushed, it was useless to try and hide things from her succubus, the woman would always be able to tell what she was thinking. Bo shook her head and continued, "Kenzi told me about the Norn, and what she did for Dyson." Bo threw her head back and groaned, "God how could she be so stupid, for Dyson no less? I mean I'm happy he's restored and all, the guy was a total douche-bag with out his love, but when I saw him walk into the Dal and the way he looked at me, ugh, I don't know I just lost it." Bo pressed herself tightly against Lauren, "Kenzi could die and he just slides in grinning like an idiot."

Lauren pressed her lips against Bo's forehead, "It's OK baby, just tell me."

"No it isn't. I asked him if it was true and the asshole just shrugged like it was no big deal. He said that it didn't matter anyways now because I was with you, but we could talk about it again in a hundred years when everything is different. I just lost it." Bo sighed, "What kind of a person says something like that? As if watching him spend decades pining for me is some kind of grand romantic gesture. Like once you're dead I'll just fall back into his arms, what kind of fucked up logic is that Lauren?"

"I don't know, but he does have a point. In a hundred years I will be long gone, maybe you'll feel differently by then." Lauren tried to reign in her emotions, true or not it still hurt.

"Lauren no, you don't get it," Bo looked her directly in the eyes, "I'm not in love with him." She paused, "Do you know what he said to me when he broke it off? He disappeared for three weeks, then he just shows back up, treats me like shit for 2 days, then tells me the Norn took his love, that it's over and then he just walks away. He told me to move on because he already had." Bo looked down and sighed, "I let him go Laur, a long time ago, I had to."

Lauren didn't say anything, honestly what was there to say. She had known that Bo was deeply hurt by they way her relationship with Dyson had ended. It was probably true that she was keeping the succubus' bed warm for now. Would Bo really still want her in ten years or in twenty years, when she was in her 50's and Bo was still 30? Lauren shook those thoughts from her head, fuck it, they were in love now, that's all that matters. The craziness of their lives she could be dead tomorrow and here was a perfectly good couch, in a perfectly good lair, that probably hadn't seen any action in a hundred years. They might as well break the place in. Lauren pressed her lover back into the couch, kissing her deeply. Bo reached up cupping her face, "You know that I love you right? That this doesn't change anything between you and me."

Lauren took the hand cupping her face and brought it to her lips softly kissing the palm. She truly wanted to believe that. As she looked down at Bo, she could see their future together and it made her smile. So what if it was hard, it would be no matter who they were. Lauren had just brought her lover back from the brink. It was Bo's greatest fear, that she was really some monster. Lauren didn't believe that, she had never believed that. She had seen the goodness in Bo's enormous heart, she had know from the beginning. She needed Bo to see that she wasn't afraid. The sex beast inside her had quieted, this time was about them, their connection. Lauren led Bo's hand away from her mouth, slowly tracing down the contours of her body before placing it at the apex of her jeans. She looked deeply into Bo's eyes, never hesitating as she watched them flash blue, "Show me."


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren collapsed on top of Bo, her body exhausted, covered in sweat. What was this woman doing to her? Strike that she already knew; they were in love, Bo was getting in touch with her primal side and Lauren's libido was reaping the benefits. She was currently having issues finding the wrong with craving constant wild sex with her incredibly hot, so fucking hot, girlfriend. As far as she could tell, the only consequence was her being sore and well, now she owed Trick a new couch.

"Wow, that was just, wow." Bo's body was still trembling as she was trying to get her breathing under control.

Lauren loved it when she topped the succubus, such a thing was not easily done, even by the heartiest of fae, "Mmm..." she leaned up placing a soft kiss on Bo's lips, "You think so?"

Bo grinned, "One word; Epic."

"Epic, huh?" Lauren shook her head and laughed, "Well I think you _epically_ destroyed Trick's couch."

Bo shifted her body and grimaced, finally noticing the saturated cushion beneath her ass, "Me? I don't think so doctor, this is all your fault."

"My fault, how do you figure?" Lauren smirked, "That is all you babe."

"True, but who is the one that made me explode like that? And in my grandfather's house no less, Dr. Lewis I'm surprised at you."

"Eh, he'll get over it." Lauren rested her head on Bo's chest, pressing their bodies tightly together, not allowing a millimeter of space between them. She felt Bo's hand stroking her back as she kissed the top of her head. These were the moments Lauren lived for, the calm after the storm of their lovemaking, when they were wrapping in each others arms. These moments made her believe that she and Bo could make it. Bo was so strong, but Lauren had always seen her vulnerability. She wanted so badly for them to work, they had to work. How could she ever get over someone like Bo?

After a few minutes Bo spoke, "I know we have to get up and face reality, but would I be a terrible person if I said I just wanted to stay down here with you?"

"Not horrible, just unrealistic," Lauren sighed, it was fun while it lasted. "I need to check on Dyson and we have things to discuss with Trick and Kenzi. We've already been down here for-" she arched up to glance at the clock over Bo's shoulder, "an hour, shit!"

Bo started laughing, "Well I guess there is no hiding what we've been doing down here is there?"

"I'm assuming they all heard us anyway," Lauren gave her a quick squeeze, "you my dear are a bit of a screamer."

Bo shrugged, "Only with you."

Lauren extracted herself and begrudgingly stood up, "Well as happy as I am to have my ego stroked, we need to get moving." She offered a hand to Bo, helping her stand. Lauren pulled Bo into an embrace, pressing her naked body against the succubus, just wanting to feel her again, she leaned in placing a light kiss on her lips.

Bo reached a hand up, lightly brushing the hair out of Lauren's face, "I love you."

Lauren kissed her again then quickly pulled back, putting some distance between them. "I love you to, but if we don't get dressed right now, I won't be able to stop myself from touching you again."

"And that would be a bad thing because...?"

"Because we have things we need to discuss with Trick and Kenzi."

"OK fine, no more naked time," Bo looked her in the eyes to emphasize her point, "For now." Bo stopped, "Hey Laur, can I ask you something?"

Lauren cringed internally, "Sure."

"It's just," Bo took a breath trying to figure out how to word things, "Not that I am complaining, but Lauren what is going on with you? The last few nights and today, it's, I mean it's just shouldn't you be tired? I've had fae tap out on me after one session, but you just keep going, if anything you seem more energized." Bo frowned, "You didn't take anything, you know like to juice yourself up, did you? Because the last thing I want is for you to-"

Lauren cut her off, "No, I promise you I didn't take anything, I am as surprised about this, uh, new development, as you are." Lauren sighed, "That's why we need to get dressed and talk to Trick, he can explain everything, because I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all.

Bo nodded sadly and turned away. Lauren instantly knew where her head went, this is exactly what she was afraid of happening, Bo convincing herself again that she's a monster. Every part of herself that Lauren shared with her was met with resistance. This was proving to drive more of a wedge between them then Bo's needing to feed off of others. That was simple biology, this however, this was something that was inherently broken inside her. Lauren partially blamed Trick for this, as if keeping Bo from the fae would would somehow prevent her from developing into her true self. Bo had been born a succubus, there was no stopping it, then she was abandoned by her own kind, and left to fend for herself for years. She had this hunger inside her that she didn't understand, one that kept growing every day until her baser instincts took over and she fed without consciousness, ending in the death of whoever had been unlucky enough to go home with the pretty brunette with the dazzling eyes.

Lauren walked over and placed her hands on both side's of her lover's face, "Hey, look at me. It's going to be OK. We are going to figure this out, together." Bo nodded, Lauren kissed her forehead, wiping the tears that had started to fall away with her thumbs, "Come on, let's go talk to Trick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stares that greeted the disheveled pair as they entered the main bar, instantly turned Lauren's cheeks bright red. Her companion showed no signs of embarrassment as she strode confidently, with an air of satisfaction, through the doors. Lauren was grateful that despite her mussed hair and smeared make-up being obvious dead giveaways, Bo had for once spared her clothing so she was able to move freely without holding her shirt together in a thinly veiled attempt at maintaining some modesty. Bo positioned herself at the far end of the bar away from Kenzi, who was glaring daggers at her, and Dyson who refused to look her, still holding an ice pack to his throat. Dyson's partner was drinking tequila straight out of the bottle, apparently recovered from her succubus encounter, and was now, judging by her eyes and the way she was swaying on her stool, thoroughly drunk. Lauren placed her arm protectively around her lover, silently challenging anyone who dared to say something.

Trick walked over and set a bottle of whiskey down in front of them. He sighed putting on his best stern grandfather expression, "I don't want to be a prude, and I understand that today there were extenuating circumstances, but in the future I would appreciate it if you refrained from having carnal relations in my study."

Lauren noticed Kenzi mouth the words "carnal relations" before dissolving into giggles, Bo was no better as she started snickering. Nudging her girlfriend in the ribs, Lauren pulled from her internal resources to keep from joining suit, "You have my appologies Trick. I will make arrangements to have your sofa removed and replaced."

"Holy crap balls! What did you horn-dogs do?" Kenzi cried, any semblance of restraint was lost as both she and Bo burst out laughing. Trick scowled, shaking his head as he walked towards the other end of the bar, "Never tell me." Lauren nodded, not being able to help the smile that formed on her lips.

Dyson, having watched the exchange, suddenly jumped up and grabbed the bottle of tequila from in front of his partner, roaring loudly as he threw it towards a wall shattering it. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Dyson let the anger flow through him, cords standing out on his neck, face turning bright red as he stalked around growling and shouting, "This is not a joke! You two spending time fucking after she lost control and nearly FUCKING KILLED ME!

His partner picked her head up off the bar long enough to notice her bottle was missing, "Hey dickface, I was drinking that." To Lauren it sounded more like, "HeydickfahIwahdrinkdat." Dyson growled in her face before picking up a stool and smashing it over the bar. The partner quirked an eyebrow, clearly not impressed by his show of manliness, "Trick, he killed the chair, ha!" Then started laughing so hard she fell off her stool.

"SHUT IT TAMSIN!" Dyson roared.

Tamsin! Lauren rolled her eyes, Tamsin, of course, that was her name, ugh finally. She turned her attention back to Dyson, this was getting out of hand quickly. Trick and Bo stood in front of the crazed wolf trying to calm him down. Kenzi stood at the bar wide-eyed, frozen in fear. Lauren pinged on an idea; she made it look like she was walking over to check on Tamsin, quietly sneaking around behind the bar and grabbing the tranquilizer gun trick kept loaded for whenever his troll got out or he needed to subdue any rowdy fae. Not taking time to really aim she quickly fired two darts into Dyson's flank. He turned around glaring at her ready to charge before being felled by the fast acting solution. Dyson slid down the wall, crumpled in a temporary slumber.

Lauren's quick thinking and steady aim belied her actions, in truth she was terrified. Dyson in his feral state would instantly view her as a threat against him and his mate, there would be no talking him down once the wolf takes over, then it is pure instinct. She set the gun down on the bar, flexing her hands trying to get them to stop shaking. Her body instantly tensed as she felt Bo wrap her arms around her from behind, speaking softly in her ear, "It's OK, I'm right here." Lauren nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back into the embrace.

Tamsin apparently found her feet, the commotion seemingly sobering her up some. Lauren opened her eyes to see the woman staring at them, "What is wrong with you people, is this a Light thing?" Tamsin shook her head, "Fuck this, I need some air."

Lauren stepped away from Bo, regaining her composure, she kissed her softly on the lips, "I should go check on her, make sure she's OK, after all you did put the super whammy on her earlier." Bo nodded and made her way over to help Trick and Kenzi with Dyson. Lauren walked to the door taking one look back, internally cursing at herself for staring at Bo's ass. To be fair, it was a truly great ass, but Lauren needed to focus. She hoped that while she was outside Trick could bring her and Kenzi up to speed, this whole thing was a mess and it was only going to get messier. They needed to be supporting each other not fighting and if Dyson couldn't harangue his temper, then he needed to be elsewhere, now was not the time to get into some territorial pissing contest. Lauren was having a difficult enough time controlling herself she didn't need some possessive wolf trying to stake his claim.

Lauren paused, taking a deep breath as soon as she stepped out of the Dal. Tamsin was leaning against a brick wall at the entrance of an alley. She quirked an eyebrow as she watched Lauren approach, silently questioning what the fuck the doctor was doing. Lauren let Dr. Lewis take over, visually assessing the woman, "Hey, are you alright?"

Tamsin shot her a look as that screamed "are you fucking kidding me", then in case Lauren missed the memo she said it, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well no, I uh-"

"Save it!" Tamsin threw her arms up and glared up at the sky, "This is crazy!" Tamsin huffed about and started furiously pacing, "I must have done something seriously shitty in a past life because this is to much, FUCK!" Tamsin stopped pacing and looked directly at the doctor, "This is some seriously fucked up karma to stick me on this crazy sinking ship of Light Fae fools. Ugh!" She groaned looking up at the sky again, "I want to know who? No I demand to know who I pissed off because this is bullshit!" Tamsin shook her head, mired in frustration, "I get saddled with some territorial, and apparently crazy, wolf for a partner who is stupid moony in love with the unaligned succubus, who is also crazy, and spends her time hanging out with humans when she's not starting riots in clubs and beating up ogres. To top it off the only bar they hang out in has shitty tequila! AGHHH!"

"Are you done?"

Tamsin glared at Lauren then reared back and punched the dumpster, leaving a giant hole in the side. She screamed loudly, flexing her hand a few times, confirming to herself it wasn't broken, "OK, now I'm done."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah I guess," Tamsin shrugged shaking her head, "No, yeah, I'm good."

Lauren approached with caution, examining Tamsin's hand, surprised there was minimal bruising, "Extraordinary, what kind of fae are you?" Tamsin snatched her hand back glaring at the doctor, "I'm sorry I forgot, I shouldn't have asked."

Tamsin sighed, "Whatever, I don't give a shit, I'm a valkyrie, ." Lauren's eyes grew wide as the gears inside her mind started churning, a valkyrie ooh, she'd never gotten to examine one before as they are almost exclusively Dark. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tamsin cut her off, "Before you ask, no you can't have a lock of my hair."

Lauren blushed, busted, "How did you know?"

"It's what everyone asks for once they find out." Tamsin groaned, "Look doc, I'm not trying to get to personal here, but I gotta know, do you have some weird sexual superpower?" Lauren looked at her confused. "No I mean, well, uh, you're human right? So how are you still alive after screwing that succubus?"

Lauren was unsure how to answer that, she knew she should probably be offended, but it was obvious that Tamsin was asking her for a reason, and she seemed genuine. "Yes I'm human, but I don't really understand, what do you mean?"

Tamsin leaned in close to Lauren, speaking softly, "Look I'm an ancient fae warrior, tough as they come, but what she did to me earlier, I have never felt anything like that before. I know it's not just because she is a succubus, I've had a few in my day and their whammy, or whatever you call it, was nothing like that." Tamsin paused, "I can still feel it now, her power, it's still inside me. My entire body is still thrumming and my skin is super sensitive."

"Is that why you pulled away from me when I was examining your hand?"

"I almost came again just from you touching me, it's why I had to start drinking in the bar. I couldn't be that near Dyson without tearing his clothes off and fucking him right in front of the bartender and the succubus's pet." Tamsin chuckled lightly, "Hell I wanted to fuck them too." She looked at Lauren, "And you." Lauren instinctively took a few steps back, "I'm trying, I really am, but it's taking everything inside of me not to push you against that wall." Tamsin shook her head blinking back tears, "What did she do to me?"

Lauren wasn't sure what to do with this information, it definitely put a new wrinkle in things, "I don't know exactly, but maybe you should go home until it wears off."

Tamsin nodded, her expression defeated, "OK."

"Please don't say anything about this to anyone."

Tamsin was incredulous, "You think I want this getting out?"

"Tamsin!"

"All right, whatever, fuck," she straightened up looking Lauren directly in the eyes, "On my blood honor." She looked down at her hand, "You know usually we shake on these things, but maybe we should just skip it this time."

Lauren nodded, "Thank you."

"Yeah well, I'm, uh, whatever." Tamsin turned looking at the ground as she walked away.

Lauren watched until she was out of sight. She sighed loudly, if things weren't crazy enough before, now this. She headed back inside the Dal, they needed to sort this shit out now. Lauren was resound, if Dyson couldn't get his shit together then he needed to go the fuck home. It was only a matter of time before word got out about the bredth of Bo's power and Lauren had no idea if she could trust Tamsin to keep quiet. She needed to muster all her focus to keep her wacked out libido in check. Bo needed her, and she would be dammed if she was going to let her down. No, she would be there to do some hard-core doctoring, they would figure this out. Playtime was most definitely over.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Too much dialogue, ahh! Thanks for the support guys, I've pretty busy churning out chapters for both of my stories so I probably won't be able to respond individually to any reviews, but please know that I do read them and am grateful for each one and the continued interest in this story. Thanks again, enjoy!_

Lauren stood in the entryway of the Dal willing herself to put one foot in front of the other. Exhaustion was clearly setting in, she could feel it in her bones. She didn't want to be here she should have followed Tamsin to her car, they could have driven off into the sunset and left behind all of this crazy. Lauren sighed, that would never work, within an hour her craving for Bo would have driven her insane and Tamsin would have found herself stabbed before they made it outside of the city limits. Lauren took a deep breath, she could do this, she had to do this. She picked up her head and plastered on her best Dr. Lewis professional courtesy smile.

Taking a quick look around Lauren let out a sigh of relief, this wasn't so bad; Kenzi, Bo, and Trick were conversing by the bar and Dyson was sweeping up the glass from the tequila bottle he broke. An awkward calm had settled over the chaos. Trick looked up, noticing her, he motioned for her to come over, "Is everything alright with Tamsin?"

Lauren shrugged, it was a loaded question, "Well yes and no. By that I mean yes, she is basically fine, but she is still feeling the effects from Bo pulsing her."

"Still?" Bo looked at her surprised, "That was like 2 hours ago, how could she still be feeling anything?"

Lauren paused, considering how to best word her response, "It would appear that when you are in your most primal state, like earlier when you were attacking Dyson, you were somehow able to channel all of that sexual energy and transfer it into Tamsin. It's not unlike what normally happens when you dose someone, but this time your power was in it's purest form, without any filters."

"Wow, you gave that biotch the super love touch Bo Bo!" Kenzi giggled.

"You said she was still experiencing the effects," Trick cut in, determined not to let this conversation derail. "How do you mean?"

"Tamsin injured her hand and when I touched her to examine it, her skin was so sensitive that she almost, uh, orgasmed from the simple contact." Lauren was still surprised how the valkyrie had reacted, super love touch indeed. Despite the obvious risks to her health, Lauren couldn't help feeling a little jealous that Tamsin had gotten to experience her girlfriend's power instead of her.

Kenzi's eye's grew wide, "So it was like you literally gave her a hand job?"

"Kenzi! Be serious." Bo snapped. She had inverted again and Lauren could tell she was beating herself up. When they finished with this Dawning crap, she and Bo needed to have a serious discussion about this. She couldn't fathom spending the rest of her life convincing her wife that she wasn't a monster every time she used her powers or some other crazy fae thing popped up. Lauren smiled internally, wife huh? She wasn't sure why her mind went there, maybe it was a byproduct from Bo's impromptu proposal earlier, whatever the reason, she definitely liked it. Bo would make such a beautiful bride. The ceremony would be small, close friends only. They would both wear dresses of course, at the same time, together like.

Fuck! Lauren internally chided herself, stop daydreaming Lewis! "Actually she's kind of right, but it wouldn't have mattered where I touched her, the reaction would have been the same." She smiled at Bo, "It's becoming obvious that you are a more complex creature then anyone could have imagined." Lauren paused looking at Trick, "Did you have a chance to fill them in on what we discussed prior?"

"Some," Trick narrowed his eyes, "I had hoped that while you and Bo were downstairs, you would have explained some of the finer points, but instead you defiled my couch so everyone's a little behind."

Lauren cringed, "I have already apologized for that and have offered to replace it so let's move on. Wait one moment," Lauren held up her hand, turning her eyes to where Dyson was bent over picking up the rest of the stool he smashed, "Dyson, could you come here please?"

Dyson set the pieces down in a neat pile and walked over to the bar refusing to look at anyone other than Trick, "What?"

Lauren tried her best to diffuse the bomb, "Look Dyson, I know today has been a challenge for all of us-"

"Really I don't remember anyone strangling you or shooting you in the ass!" Dyson snapped.

OK, so much for calm, cool and professional, time to try a new tactic, "We don't have time for this. Bo wasn't in control when she attacked you and you were certainly not in control when I shot you. So you can either let it go or you can't and if you can't then you need to leave."

Dyson's anger rose to the surface, "Like hell-"

Lauren cut him off, "Save the macho bullshit, either you are willing to work together as a team or get the fuck out!"

Dyson's eye's yellowed and his mouth flew open in protest, "Trick, you can't let her talk to me like this. I'm fae, she's just some human!"

"She has a point Dyson." Though essentially Trick probably agreed with him, his personal feelings towards humans were well known, still it was apparent to Lauren that he respected her enough to trust her with helping his granddaughter.

Fae politics and bruised wolf ego's aside, Lauren needed an answer, "What's it going to be Dyson?"

"Fine, whatever." Dyson huffed, plopping himself down on a nearby stool.

Lauren nodded, "Good, now Trick did you have any luck locating a Lodestar for Bo?" Lauren noticed Dyson's head snap up, this nugget of information obviously being news to him.

"Yes, her name is Stella, she is the best of the best." Trick reached behind the bar, producing an old book. He opened it to the page he had marked containing this "Stella's" portrait along with a brief biography, placing it down in front of them, "I had to call in a few favors, but she will be here on Sunday."

Lauren looked down at the page and nodded, "That's good, the sooner she get's started with her training the better. And Kenzi?"

"Wait a Lodestar," Dyson cut in, "I thought they only helped in training fae for the Dawning? Bo's way to young for that."

Lauren sighed, "Young or not, it's happening to her."

Trick nodded in agreement, "Exactly, that is why we must move quickly."

Dyson growled in frustration. Lauren could see his eyes burning with fury at having been left out of so much of the conversation. He caught Lauren looking at him, growling he lunged out of his seat invading her personal space, spewing saliva in her face as he snarled, "What do you know about the Dawning anyway HUMAN!?"

Lauren didn't flinch, refusing to back down, "More then you apparently, because I diagnosed it first." Lauren took a breath, steadying herself, "Now get out of my face DOG!"

"ENOUGH! Everybody just calm down!" Bo had instinctively rushed to Lauren's side. Lauren appreciated that she held back letting her fight her own battles, but Bo was not about to let anyone threaten her mate.

"Yeah, shut up because we be at the best part kids, the "Kenzi" part", Kenzi shook her head, "Now come on Trickster, let's get to the good stuff!"

Dyson stepped back from the confrontation, replacing himself on his stool. Lauren was relieved, standing up for herself was one thing, but standing up for herself against a wolf was suicidal. Bo wrapped her arms proctectively around her, as much for her own benefit as well as Lauren's. She rubbed her hand up and down Bo's arm, desperately wishing they could leave this place and just get back to destroying furniture.

Trick glanced over at them and shaking his head before turning his attention to Kenzi, "Now as for Kenzi, I have to make a few more calls to find a shaman that can perform the Ritual Transference, plus we still need to find the fae who the essence belongs to."

Lauren turned to Dyson, "That is where you come in. We need you to go out and find the fae missing their 'mojo', so to speak."

"What no!" Dyson glared at her, his body still pulsing with anger from their previous exchange, "I need to stay here and help Bo."

Lauren sighed, God this man wasn fucking frustrating, "Doing what Dyson, holding her hand? The Lodestar will help Bo. You are a wolf, a natural born tracker and you are a cop. If you really want to help Bo, then find this fae so we can do the transference and save Kenzi's life." Lauren's patience was worn dangerously thin, and yet she just couldn't resist in pushing that last button, "You remember Kenzi right? The person who risked her life taking on the Norn to make you whole again?"

"DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT KENZI! Dyson leaped out of his seat, practically foaming at the mouth, "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHE DID FOR ME!"

"DO YOU!? SHE'S DYING YOU STUPID JACK ASS!" Lauren stared him down, letting the full weight of everything sink in. Finally Dyson dropped his head, nodding in defeat, "Good, now put your ego aside and help her."

"Dyson," Trick said quietly, "the fae you are looking for is a kitsune. The only ones that I am aware of in this county are Dark Fae so get Tamsin to help you. Tell her I will make it worth her wile."

Dyson nodded his head grumbling to himself as he stomped out the door. Lauren watched his exit grateful that he agreed to help, but oh so glad to see him go. She had a feeling he would cave if she played the Kenzi card. For all of his bravado he had to know deep down that he owed Kenzi a great debt. Lauren grinned feeling that familiar tingle as Bo whispered in her ear, "That was hot. Can 'Take charge Lauren' come out to play more often?"

Lauren shuddered emitting a moan that didn't go unnoticed, "Again? Seriously can't you two keep it your pants?" Kenzi groaned looking at Trick, "I can't listen to that again tonight, can I stay here with you, puh-leeeeaze!"

"I would say you could take the sofa, but..." Trick scowled apparently still holding a grudge about his couch.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Let it go Trick."

"Oh horf!" Kenzi gagged, "I am not sleeping on some Lauren-giz covered couch."

Bo smirked, "Actually it's mine and you should be so lucky."

"Oh God." Trick turned quickly walking towards the other end of the bar.

"Bo!" Lauren feigned shock, blushing as her thoughts instantly turned back to their heated encounter from earlier. Buying Trick a new piece of furniture was worth it, oh so worth it. She would buy him a hundred couches if it meant she got to see Bo come undone like that again. Like right now, hmm... Lauren decided, yup, it was time to leave the bar so she could, uh, bed down, with her succubus for the night. "Kenzi how about we compromise and stay at the clubhouse tonight. I still don't feel comfortable leaving you alone, but this way you can sleep in your own bed and damage your hearing all you want with those noise reducing headphones of yours."

"Works for me doc," Kenzi looked longingly towards the twinkling booze filled shelves, "Trick can I-"

Dr. Lewis cut her off, "Kenzi you are still on pain killers, no alcohol."

"Fine, jeez mom." Kenzi grumped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the clubhouse, Kenzi took one look at her horny companions before making a mad dash for her bedroom calling over her shoulder, "Not tonight bitches, headphones here I come!"

Bo shook her head as she watched her retreat. She shrugged, grabbing Lauren's hand, they dissolved into giggles as they ascended the stairs, loosing various items of clothing along the way. Entering the bathroom, Bo pulled a newly naked Lauren flush against her body, peppering her neck with soft kisses. "Mmm... bath or shower?"

Lauren answered without hesitation, "Bath." This day had taken it's toll her, and as much as she loved showering with Bo, soaking in a hot tub wrapped up in her arms sounded about as close to heaven as Lauren could get. She stood back patiently as Bo ran the water, making sure the temperature was just right before placing the stopper. Lauren couldn't help staring at Bo's curvaceous frame. She could feel the familiar warmth spreading between her thighs and that tight growl in her chest. It was to much, Lauren needed to touch that body.

Bo shut the water off turning to her lover, a bright smile on her face, "It's ready."

Lauren looked down noticing that the tub was completely filled, how long had she been staring, mesmerized by her lover's body? Eh whatever, the exhaustion she had been feeling was replaced with renewed desire. Lauren nodded in approval, then pounced. Bo, surprised by Lauren's actions, stumbled backwards crashing to the floor as Lauren fell on top of her. Lauren kissed her in to submission eliciting a whimper from the succubus when she pulled away and quickly stood up. "Stay put," Lauren ordered reaching over and pulling the silk tie from one of Bo's hanging kimono's.

Bo's eye's instantly turned blue as Lauren straddled her. Grabbing her wrists Lauren roughly tied them together positioning them over Bo's head. The succubus reared up aching for contact, Lauren used her free hand to shove the woman back down. "No touching," she growled. "Are you going to behave or do you need to be punished?" To emphasize her point Lauren positioned herself between Bo's legs, pushing them up and slapping her hard on the ass.

Bo nodded breathing out a barely audible, "Yes." Take-charge Lauren was having none of it, slapping her on the ass again, "What was that, I couldn't hear you!?"

A little louder this time, "Yes." Lauren slapped her again, digging her blunt nails into Bo's ass, "What?" Bo steadied her hips and took a breath, crying out, "Yes, OK YES!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will behave, yes!" Lauren stilled her movements quirking an eyebrow, through her haze Bo eye's gleamed in understanding, "Yes, I will behave, ma'am."

Lauren grinned wickedly, "That's what I wanted to hear." Spreading Bo's legs, she placed one on each shoulder feeling Bo tremble as she stroked one finger so agonizingly slow through her wet folds. The bath all but forgotten as Lauren leaned down, playfully biting Bo's shoulder, "Now tell me, where do you keep the lube?"


	15. Chapter 15

For Lauren Lewis, waking up next to Bo sore and satisfied was becoming routine, a routine she could definitely get on board with. Being with Bo was not only reeking havoc with her libido, but also her stamina. Lauren had slept for maybe six hours after a four hour aerobic sex marathon, that is not including yesterday's morning romp in the tub or their activities in Trick's study, so in all reality she should be exhausted, instead she was energized. Actually she felt great, better than she had in years. She needed to run some more test on herself when she went back into the lab, eh, fuck that, it can wait till Monday. There was enough crap going on today and the focus really needed to be on Hale's coronation anointing him as the new Ash.

Lauren stretched out her body and sighed. Hale had arranged everything for her, all she had to do was arrive at the Banquet Hall by 4 pm. The gown was personally tailored, there was someone who was going to do her hair and make-up, then Hale would show up and escort her to the Main Hall where the thrones were already set up. She had to remind herself to be conscious of every step down the Grand Staircase, there would be no stumbling today. Dr. Lauren Lewis, the epitome of beauty and grace, in a navy ball gown and three inch heals.

She felt Bo stirring beside her, big Cheshire Cat grin on her face. God Bo looked beautiful in the soft morning light. Lauren slid out of the loose embrace Bo held her in, rolling their bodies so that she was on top of the succubus. It briefly occurred to her that she wasn't, for once, even horny, she just felt like pleasing her girlfriend and dammit why not? She kneaded Bo's breasts, lightly teasing each nipple, feeling them harden beneath her touch. Lauren placed kisses on Bo's toned abdomen as she made her way down. She realized that she had never woken her lover up like this before and the gesture may not be entirely welcomed, but hearing Bo moan softly as sleep left her body, Lauren decided it was worth the risk.

She positioned herself between Bo's parted thighs, not bothering to tease her, she dove in. Lauren placed one arm across Bo's hips to keep her steady, taking the succubus in her mouth. Not surprisingly Bo was already wet, Lauren had to admit, though she would never dare say it out loud, she absolutely loved eating pussy. She grinned at that thought, so naughty Dr. Lewis. She knew professionally, she should refer to it properly as oral copulation or cunnilingus, but the act itself, of bringing a woman to orgasm using her mouth was something she prided herself on. The fact that the woman she was currently pleasing is Bo, well that is something to be relished.

Lauren sucked Bo's clit into her mouth, rolling it between her lips as she flicked it with her tongue. Bo shot up, fully awake, surprising Lauren causing her movement's to falter. "What the fuck!?" Bo cried out, arching her back and hissing as Lauren resumed her ministrations. Desire taking over, she said nothing more, locking eyes with Lauren, riding out the waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Lauren could feel Bo nearing the edge, picking up speed, the succubus's body becoming rigid, both hands clutching the sheets. Bo came hard and sudden, fluid rushing out of her, soaking Lauren's cheeks and the mattress below, "LAUREN!" Bo screamed her name loud enough to wake the dead, or at least the tiny girl downstairs as Lauren heard a string of expletives in Russian, muffled by her lover's thighs.

Lauren was not deterred, she continued drawing out Bo's pleasure, until she felt a hand on the back of her head, stilling her movements. She met Bo's eye grinning wickedly into her sex as the succubus tried to form words, "Too... Can't, uh... Sensitive." Lauren took one last slow lick up the length of her, savoring the taste that was uniquely Bo, pleased with herself as she heard Bo whimper then shudder beneath her.

Lauren slowly slid up Bo's body, kissing her stomach, really more to wipe her mouth than anything. Bo's hooded eyes were blazing blue, Lauren beamed brightly as she placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Good morning."

Bo cupped her cheek pulling her in for a real kiss, "Morning."

Lauren nestled her head on Bo's shoulder, wrapping her arm loosely around her abdomen. She felt Bo's arm encircling her and soft lips pressing to her forehead. "You know doctor, if you are going to wake me up like that every morning, I need to either start sleeping on puppy pads or invest in some rubber sheets because I can't afford to be buying a new mattress everytime you make me cum."

Lauren picked her head up, of all the things to come out Bo's mouth that had been the least expected. She felt herself break out into a smile, puppy pads, really Bo, then she laughed. Bo soon followed, it was loud and uncontrollable, and God did it feel good. They carried on like a pair of loons until the laughter died replaced by moans as Bo returned the favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was really regretting that piece of pie she had with lunch. It was bad enough that in about 30 seconds all of the prominent Light Fae in the county would be staring at her, judging her every movement, but because she couldn't resist fresh baked warm apple, she now had to add being bloated while squeezed into this tight ass dress to the mix. At least she had been able to convince the young fae that dressed her to let her have a wider heal so hopefully she wouldn't fall down the stairs and break her neck.

Hale stood nervously fidgeting at her side, Lauren took his hand offering him a warm smile, she was determined they would not falter. Although they were hidden from the crowd as they waited to be announced Lauren could feel Bo's presence nearby, hmm...this is new. It filled her with comfort knowing Bo was close, she wondered if this was what Trick had been talking about. If she and Bo really were mated, she had to wonder if this connection would always be so strong. Lauren was well aware that most species of fae mated, it was some kind of extra sense ingrained in their DNA. In truth Lauren really only knew how it worked for wolves, she had explored it in depth after Dyson had come to her asking for help with breaking his tie to Bo in the wake the Norn's curse and Ciara leaving him. Tempted as she had been to tell Dyson to shove his fa-superiority complex up his ass, her conscience won out, not wishing to see any being suffer she had agreed to look into it for him. Unfortunately he was stuck, wolves mate for life, and whether or not Dyson could feel love, his wolf would always recognize Bo as his mate until she died.

With most other fae it seemed as though mating was tied directly with being in love, if the love ended or ran it's course so to speak and both fae were still alive, the mating bond would be broken and each could choose new ones. Succubi mating was a veritable mystery. Succubi are not monogamous creatures and in fact need several partners to sustain them so having one mate does not make sense. The idea of Bo mating with her was even more outlandish. Admittedly Lauren could feel the changes; she was stronger, she had an increased sex drive, but she was still only human. Lauren's nerd senses were tingling with that familiar itch to retreat into full research mode, spending hours perusing the Ash's archives, gleaming any possible information on previously mated succubi. She could probably ask Trick, though never confirmed by him, fae genetic patterns would indicate his wife, Bo's grandmother, was a succubus. Were she and Trick actually mated, and if so how did that even work? Would a succubi's mate produce extra chi to sustain them, was she producing extra chi, is that why she has so much energy? Succubi were one of the rarest types of fae, so little is known about them for this reason. Dr. Lewis was practically foaming at the mouth, this was the kind of thing she lived for.

A booming voice startled her out of her haze, she turned to Hale, mouth slightly open, he quickly answered her unasked question, "It's starting." She nodded squeezing his hand one last time in reassurance. The sound of trumpets echoed through the air making Lauren's teeth rattle and rendering her temporarily deaf. The booming voice bellowed using words Lauren could barely recognize as she shook head willing her ears to clear.

"Now presenting Ash Baronet William Haley Santiago of Clan Zamora!" Thunderous applause only added to Lauren's issues, "Escorting the Ash, Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Lauren Lewis." Surprisingly the applause only dimmed slightly either everyone had been ordered to or ah, her eyes caught the intimidating succubus leading her cheering section. Bo may be relatively new to the fae, but she had certainly gained a reputation, and very few fae would be willing to fuck with the Garuda slayer. Lauren linked her arm through the one Hale extended, plastering on her best fake glowing smile, she descended the stairs, her eyes never leaving Bo's.

The new Ash and the doctor weaved through the crowd, slowly making their way to the thrones. Lauren sat first followed by the Ash, Elder Kline made the presentation and after Hale was crowned the Light lined up to offer congratulations. Hale was getting his first real taste of fae politics, and handling himself remarkably well, Lauren was just bored out of her skull. The only fae that even acknowledged her was Bo, who winked at her after she offered her pledge of friendship to the Light. Bo looked amazing in a gorgeous red gown, apparently she had recycled it from the last gala. Whatever, Lauren had never seen Bo in it before and all she knew was that it would look great crumpled on the bedroom floor.

The evening dragged on as each newly greeted fae offered congratulations then pushed their own agenda. Hale was gracious, more so then Lauren who caught herself dozing off more than once. Trick nodded in her general direction, but didn't make eye contact. Finally the line started to thin and Lauren was able to excuse herself desperately needing a break from the pompousness. She spotted her succubus over by the bar and saddled up beside her.

"So beautiful, you come here often?"

Bo grinned, pulling Lauren close to her, "Finally, I've been waiting all night to get to see you in that dress." Bo placed a light kiss on her lips, leaning back slightly to take in the view, "Mmm... you are so beautiful Lauren."

"Bo," Lauren looked into her eye, was it possible to feel more in love? Mated to a succubus, ridiculous as it may seem to her intellectual mind, something was definitely there between them. Lauren had been in love before, but it was never like this. Hearing the music change to a soft, slow tempo, she grabbed Bo's hand and led her over to the floor. "Dance with me Bo."

Bo nodded smiling brightly, this was exactly what Lauren needed. She may have been Hale's escort for the evening, but she was determined, at least for one dance, to show off that she had landed the most beautiful fae in the room. Being a little taller, Lauren took the lead and Bo seemed more than happy to play the role of the girl. "I've never done this before."

Lauren was a confused, surely someone as captivating as her Bo would always have a full dance card, "You've never danced with anyone?"

"Never with another woman, not slow dance anyway."

"Oh," Lauren trailed her hand down Bo's back, securing it on her hip. She tried to remember the first time she had slow danced with another woman, college probably, the feeling of breasts pressed against her own and all of that soft skin, she had been drawn in from her first. Once she found her truth it was hard to believe she ever doubted it. Of the people Lauren had met that claimed to be bisexual, most seemed to have a preferred gender, she couldn't help but wonder if it was like that for Bo. This of course begged the question of past lovers; how many men, how many women, which ones made your synapses sing? Lauren could feel her curiosity getting the best of her, now was not the time, but once the madness settled down she found herself wanting to have that talk with Bo. Not because of any lingering insecurity or jealousy, she simply wanted to know her lover better. For now she was content to twirl her "mate" around the floor, loving the way they felt against each other. "So how does it feel?"

Bo placed soft kisses along Lauren's neck, "Nice. I love the way you feel against me."

Lauren smirked, "Oh do you?"

"Yeah I do," Bo kissed her way up her neck, nipping at her earlobe, and whispering in her ear, "I would really like to feel our bodies against my mattress, how much longer do we have to stay?"

Lauren shuddered feeling her inner walls clench, this woman made it so difficult to behave, "I want to Bo, but I can't just ditch Hale because my girlfriend wants to get it on."

"Why not?" Bo pouted.

"Bo." Lauren warned.

"Fine, I will be good," Bo huffed. "Although I must say with you in that dress I deserve a gold medal for control."

Lauren smirked, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "How do you think I feel with you in that."

"Mmm... I don't know, why don't you tell me."

Lauren sighed, she was having a hard enough time controlling her libido, what the hell was she thinking being in such close proximity to the woman? God Bo smelled amazing, they should already be at home and fucking. Lauren figured, if you factored in regular traffic patterns based on time of day and accounted for the probability or red lights, they could be at the Clubhouse in 22 minutes or at her apartment in 18. Lauren shook her head, she needed to be here for Hale and besides her tired pubococcygeus could use a well deserved rest. "You know just because I have to stay for the duration doesn't mean you do. As much as I would love to I made a promise to Hale and anyway I'm sure Kenzi could use a night off from us."

Bo sighed loudly then scowled to emphasize her displeasure, "OK do the right thing or whatever." Changing gears, Bo flashed her a wicked grin, "Soooooo, how is it being Hale's escort, should I be jealous?"

"Hardly." Lauren rolled her eyes. From Bo's expression it was fairly obvious Kenzi had blown her cover, but she decided to play it cool.

"Really because I heard the two of you had some sordid history." Bo was teasing her, that was good. Lauren could never tell how the succubus would react to certain things, the woman had one hell of a jealous streak.

"Fucking Kenzi." Lauren dipped her as the music crescendoed, resisting the urge to drop her and run, she pulled her back up crashing their lips together.

The song ended, but Bo was holding her tight, not letting her go, "Where do you think you are going missy? You are my girl and I get one more dance before I have to give you back."

Lauren grinned, she couldn't help herself, "Your, girl, huh?"

"Always," Bo kissed her again and held up her hand, "Now take the lead doctor."

Lauren happily complied, twirling Bo around made her feel light, it was amazing. The night held such promise, it was easy to let the stress of real life melt away. She felt herself get lost in Bo's sparkling eyes, enjoying being in love. Sadly the song ended, much to soon, and they returned to the bar. Lauren knew she should go find Hale, it was just so hard to leave Bo's side. She had never figured herself for the clingy type, if anything quite the opposite, her fierce independence and workaholic nature had driven off more than one lover over the years. Yet with Bo, she couldn't get enough, it wasn't just the sex, although that was incredible, she just wanted to be next to her.

Bo looked at her and smiled, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Cut the crap Laur, I wanna know," Bo leaned in lowering her voice, "What happened between you and the new Ash. It's so unfair that Kenzi gets to know and I don't."

Lauren shrugged, "Alright, but you need to promise me you will keep Old Blue Eye's under wraps and for the record, I never told Kenzi that was Hale, I just confirmed it." Lauren actually didn't care that much, she would have preferred to forget it, but whatever, she wasn't the first person to make a stupid decision thanks to alcohol and she wouldn't be the last.

Bo held up three fingers, "Scout's honor."

Lauren shook her head and laughed, the thought of Bo being a Girl Scout was ludicrous, but she had seen the pictures herself. "OK, so here goes; it was about two years into my time with the Light, and it was at a gala like this one. It was being held in honor of some Light Fae dignitary from another county. The old Ash liked to do this thing where he touted me out in front of him, showing me off as his great find; the human doctor who cured the blood fever." Lauren smiled sadly, it was had not to have feelings when remembering her former master. She had been so naive, thinking that he respected her and valued her. That he had been grateful for the work she did, what a joke. Lachlin may have been a dick, but at least he was upfront about it.

Lauren took a deep breath, biting back her anger she continued, "So anyway, it was this big over blown affair, the Ash presented me and I was appraised by everyone like livestock. After that he moved on ignoring my existence as did the rest of them, but at least there was an open bar. I noticed Hale, he was off by himself looking as bored as I was. He and I had worked together on a few cases, and unlike his partner," Lauren narrowed her eyes thinking of the stupid wolf, "He was always nice to me and treated me with respect. We started talking, going around the room, pointing out the many flavors of jack ass present, you know good times."

Bo was staring at her, completely riveted, "Then what happened?"

"Needless to say we were a little drunk," Lauren chuckled, "OK we were blitzed, but we were both trying to maintain appearances, and failing miserably. I don't know who suggested it, but it was decided that the Ash's ward and Baronet Santiago couldn't be seen this way so we grabbed a couple of bottles of champagne and snuck upstairs to one of the lavish guest rooms." Lauren sighed, it had been the first time since coming to the fae that she had actually enjoyed herself. "We drank the champagne, straight out of the bottle, just hanging out like a couple of friends, there was no human/fae bullshit in that room. I talked to him about Nadia and he talked about his father and how he never felt like he was good enough. It was nice."

Bo quirked an eyebrow, "Just nice, hmm...I'll bet."

"Anyways," Lauren shot Bo a warning look, "halfway through the second bottle, things, um, progressed so to speak. He told me I was beautiful and then asked if he could kiss me," Lauren smiled, typical Hale, totally shit-faced and still a gentleman.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I leaned in and kissed him."

"Oh wow!" Bo giggled, "How was it?"

Lauren shrugged, "OK I guess, I mean you know how it is when you are drunk, it's sloppy and there is a lot of fumbling around."

"I never have that problem." Bo stated smugly.

Lauren narrowed her eyes, having been on the receiving end of a few drunken succubus booty calls, she knew for a fact Bo was anything but smooth when she was half in, "Alcohol also impairs your perceptions, making you think you perform better then you do."

Bo scowled, catching on, "Hey wait a minute-"

Lauren silenced her with a kiss, "Like I was saying, we were drunk and making out. Somehow my dress had gotten pulled down, he was on top of me, I remember his hands and mouth all over my chest." Lauren remembered wondering why his face was so rough, but her brain had been to clouded to figure it out at the time. "On instinct I reached my hand down his pants, he was so, um, large, it was a bit surprising, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with it."

"How big are we talking here?"

Lauren blushed, "Let's just say that if Kenzi and Hale ever get over themselves and hook-up, she will have trouble walking for awhile."

"Nice," Bo nodded her approval, "Go Hale."

"Indeed," Lauren agreed.

"Then what?"

"So I had one hand on his, uh, member, I used my other to undo his pants, freeing the beast if you will." Lauren blushed, she felt silly being embarrassed talking about this with Bo, but the woman was a succubus and well schooled in the art of hetero sex. For Lauren this night marked only her fourth sexual encounter with a man; two with her high school boyfriend and one with her lab partner in med school. Bo's soft eyes and hands stroking her arms encouraged her to continue. "I had never had a one night stand before, but I was so lonely and it was nice to feel something, anything so I went for it. I stroked it a few times rather clumsily, as we struggled with the rest of our clothes, then before it could go any further we were interrupted."

Bo snickered, "You didn't think to lock the door?"

"It was the Ash's estate, he had a key."

"The Ash caught you?" Bo's eyes went wide in disbelief.

Lauren cringed at the still painful memory, apparently she and Hale had been less then stealthy as they exited the main party, "Yes, and Sturgis Santiago."

"Holy shit Hale's dad, Lauren!"

"Yeah, not my finest moment." She sighed shaking her head, "They both stood there watching us as we got dressed, the Ash's eyes never left me."

Bo narrowed her eyes, a look of disgust cast over her features, "Creepy."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "It was very unsettling, to say the least." It was the clearest memory of the whole encounter, standing there bare breasted, scrambling to pull her dress up, while the Ash's eyes burned holes through her skin. "Then Hale and I were unceremoniously escorted out the back door into separate vehicles and taken home. That was the last time I was invited to a gala, since I was bad little human and couldn't behave myself."

"You sound so disappointed."

"Yeah what a tragedy, don't know how I ever survived," Lauren deadpanned.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren pulling her close and kissing her deeply, "Now that is a great story, thank you for sharing, I love you."

Lauren smiled, "I love you too, and you're welcome."

Bo pulled back taking her hand, "Well, I'm gonna get out of here. I should get home, Kenzi was kind of feeling left out earlier, are you sure I can't convince you to come with me?"

Lauren shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"OK, your loss then."

"Don't I know it." Lauren said quietly. After kissing her succubus goodbye, Lauren made her way through the crowd towards Hale. Taking one last look back at her lover she sighed, "My loss indeed."


	16. Chapter 16

Lauren's cell phone started to ring loudly and vibrate on the night stand next to her head. She glanced at the digital alarm clock, 3:30 am, grrr, who the fuck was calling her? This was total bullshit, she had just laid down maybe an hour or so beforehand. Blindly reaching out with her hand, she grasped the offending object. Mashing her thumb down on the touch screen, this better be fucking important, she found the most polite tone she could muster, "Dr. Lewis."

_"Lauren, it's Bo, I'm sorry to wake you."_

That got her attention, Bo never called her in the middle of the night. Lauren sat up, she glanced down at the number, ahh yes, Bo had lost her phone in the riot that's why she hadn't recognized it. She shook her head a few times to clear out the fog, using a much softer voice to speak, "Bo it's late, is everything alright?"

_"Yeah, I mean no, uh I don't know."_

Lauren took a deep breath, Bo didn't sound upset or panicked, but she did sound nervous. "It's OK baby, just tell me what's going on?"

_"The Lodestar is here. Well not here, she's at the Dal, Trick wants me to come over right away."_

Ahh, now everything made sense, her big bad succubus wanted her girlfriend to come with her. Lauren grinned, there was no end to how much she loved this woman. "Come and pick me up."

_"I'm actually parked in front of your building."_

Lauren had to laugh at that, "OK give me a few minutes to get dressed and I will meet you outside."

_"Lauren, um thanks."_

"It's fine Bo, I love you. See you in a few."

Lauren hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. Thank God today is Sunday and she didn't have to work. Doing the mix and mingle with speciesist, is that even a word, fae dignitaries can really take it out of a person. Hale was lovely though, and surprisingly commanding. If the siren was able to continue juggling political balls as well as he had last night, then he would make a great leader, if not, then maybe she still had a shot at winning the pool at work. Her money was on less than six months. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Hale, she just didn't have faith in the Elders. After Lachlin, the Light appeared weak, one misstep and Hale's head would be on the chopping block, literally.

Lauren sighed, looking at the beautiful dress she had worn earlier hanging up on her closet door. The image of dancing with Bo made her so happy inside. They really felt amazing together, and the thought of Bo waking her up at 3:30 just because she was nervous gave her hope. The succubus was actually reaching out to her, she wasn't just taking everything on herself and instead was including her girlfriend in shouldering some of the burden. Lauren let herself believe it, maybe Bo really was serious about this, about them. She smiled brightly, tossing on a pink v-neck t-shirt a pair of old jeans, some slip-on shoes and her blue leather jacket. She bounced down the stairs and out the door locking it behind her as she hurried out to meet her succubus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the Dal a short while later, they received a less then stellar reception from Trick. He opened the door, his face instantly falling. He made it a point to scowl specifically at Lauren, before turning his attention to Bo, "I thought you would be coming alone."

Bo wrapped her arm protectively around Lauren, "You never said and I want her here."

"Bo humans taint the process." Trick stated firmly.

Lauren could feel the tension in Bo's body, "I don't care, I am so sick of this fae better than human bullshit. What is wrong with you people? So it's fine, I can fuck her all I want, but I can't actually be with her because she is somehow beneath me!?" Bo released her grip on Lauren, throwing her hands up, grunting in frustration, "I love her Trick, end of discussion. She stays, get over it."

Lauren felt herself swell with pride, not an easy thing living with the fae, but the way Bo stood up for her, it just made her feel good. Good and horny, ugh here we go again. Lauren was beyond irritated with herself, she had made it through the entire gala, well that's not exactly true. She did have to sneak in a quick self-love session after dancing with Bo, but it was only the once, OK maybe twice. Still though, she had kept it together for the most part and now Bo says a few kinds words and she's ready to jump her bone, not giving a fuck that her grandfather is standing right there obviously pissed at the doctor's presence.

Trick sighed loudly, not even attempting to hide his annoyance, but realizing the futility of arguing with Bo he gruffly stepped aside letting them in. "Fine, but Bo, most fae train for months, years even to prepare for their Dawning, you have days. Stella is the best of the best, if you want to get through this, you need to put your ego aside and listen to her."

Bo growled, "Lauren has nothing to do with my ego."

Lauren frowned, this was going so well, she grabbed Bo and pulled her away from Trick. She placed her hands on her lover's shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes, "Baby, you need to calm down."

Bo shook her head, "I can't let them talk to you like that, it's not right Lauren."

"I know it's not, but this is more important, getting you through the Dawning. I need you to play along. Do as they say so you can survive this." Lauren emphasized her point with a passionate kiss. Her mind was screaming at her to take it further, fighting for control somehow she was able to quell her primal desires. Breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead against Bo's, gasping, "I love you."

Bo pulled her close, holding her tightly, "I love you too, but you are wrong. Nothing is more important than you."

Lauren smiled, cradling Bo's face in her hands, silently choking back tears, "Then get through this and come back to me."

"Ahem," the sound of a throat being cleared loudly, brought them out of their love bubble. Turning her head in the direction of the noise, Lauren was greeted with the vision of a statuesque, sophisticated woman, decked out in the finest ensemble she had seen since her country club days with her parents. "I hate to interrupt, but the succubus and I have business to discuss."

Lauren nodded, quickly kissing Bo on the cheek before stepping out of the embrace. She stood aside watching as Bo approached the woman sizing her up. The Lodestar looked like she should be leading a socialite luncheon, not preparing fae for complex rituals. Ever the observant doctor, Lauren watched Trick dote on the woman like a giddy school boy. The woman's focus was on the succubus, but Lauren could tell that she had noticed his affections, good he needs some action then maybe he won't be so uptight next time a piece of furniture is ruined.

Lauren hung back sliding into a nearby booth opting to let the three fae do their fae thing that apparently her human presence was an affront to. She knew that Bo didn't feel that way and being with her made it bearable, most of the time. In truth she was just so sick of the bullshit. Take last night at the gala, she had sat next to the Ash as two hundred fae who were within three feet of her and completely ignored her. To be fair it was Hale's night, but would it have killed those assholes to acknowledge her in some way? Hell she had treated most of them over the years. She had even saved a few of their lives or the lives of their loved ones, but somehow they still thought they were better than her.

She could admit, to herself at least, that it pissed her off. She exhausted herself treating these creatures, performing countless surgeries, curing their illnesses, and yet they still felt justified in treating her like she was nothing simply because they had won the genetic lottery. Lauren loved Bo, she loved being with Bo, but there was that nagging voice in her head telling her she was an idiot for coming back here. That she should have taken her chance after they defeated the Garuda and ran. The others could have just said she died during the battle or something, and anyway would the Elder's really waste time and resources hunting down a wayward human doctor? Maybe, maybe not, either way she had missed her chance and now she was stuck. If she tried to run now, Hale would have no choice, she would be hunted down and returned to be thrown in the dungeon or executed.

Lauren glanced over at the trio, Trick was hovering around the Lodestar, bitch couldn't even be bothered to introduce herself to a lowly human, and Bo was making gagging faces as she drank something, tea maybe? Yeah, that made perfect sense she got dragged out of bed in the middle of the night so she could be insulted and now her girlfriend was getting her tea leaves read by some snooty bitch with a stick up her ass. Lauren leaned back in the booth, placing her jacket behind her head, fuck this, she was taking a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lauren," someone was shaking her, "Hey Lauren, wake up baby." Lauren blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light as she stared into the face of her succubus. Lauren smiled as Bo placed a soft kiss on her lips. Bo gently brushed the hair out of her face, "There you are, listen I need to go downstairs and talk to Trick real quick, then we are out of here, OK?"

Lauren nodded dumbly, still not fully awake as she watched Bo pull back then follow Trick down to his lair. She rubbed her face a few times, in a vain attempt to wake up. Massaging her stiff neck she grimaced, ugh, a bar booth does not a mattress make. Lauren looked up nearly jumping out of her skin as she noticed the Lodestar standing across from her booth.

"I hope you do not take this personally, but your being here is a hindrance." Lauren rolled her eyes, as if she hadn't that before. The Lodestar continued on, undaunted, "The Dawning is an ancient ritual that each fae must go through individually, having their mate around impedes the process."

"Excuse me?" OK first Trick and now this woman, why are they calling Bo her mate?

"You are the succubus's mate yes?" The woman stood primly folding her hands neatly together in front of her.

Lauren shook her head, "I am her girlfriend."

"That would be the human interpretation, but you and the succubus have mated. Or rather her essence surrounds you."

Lauren was confused, what was this woman talking about, why didn't Trick say anything about essence? Gah, fucking fae and their fucking half truths, it was more frustrating then the superiority bullshit. "That doesn't make sense, I'm human and Bo never feeds from me or uses her powers on me. How could her 'essence' be surrounding me?"

The Lodestar raised her eyebrows, seemingly surprised at this wrinkle, "Not at all? Hmm... well she is very unique for a succubus, and very powerful. I can see it radiating off her. Why does she not feed off of you? I assume you two are in a sexual relationship, her feeding off of you should be standard."

Lauren sighed, typical fae, no sense of boundaries, but she wanted answers so she decided to overlook it. "Bo considers it rude. She feels that what we have is special and she doesn't want to use me as food."

The Lodestar nodded, "I see, very peculiar for a succubus."

She turned as if to walk away and Lauren called after her, "Wait, um?"

The woman stopped in her tracks, returning her attention to Lauren, "Stella."

"Stella yes, sorry, I'm Lauren." She offered the woman her hand.

Stella looked down out Lauren's hand, shaking it briefly, a look of utter disgust crossing her features, "I know who you are Dr. Lewis."

"Right," Of course this woman would know who she is. Lauren felt her anger rising, this woman, to good to shake the hand of a filthy human even though she had probably been around since the earth cooled. "Anyway what do you mean when you say Bo and I are mated, wouldn't that require a ritual or something?"

"Under normal circumstances yes, but Bo's power is so immense, couple that with her being so raw," Stella paused; making certain that Lauren was aware no fae would knowingly mate with a human, "She most likely was not conscious of her actions."

Lauren choked back her anger, it was taking everything in her not to punch this condescending fae in the face. "But still, I'm human and she's a succubus, how is this possible?"

"For whatever reason, she is clearly in love with you, that is all it takes sometimes. Though you should be aware the ritual is only half completed." This was new, Lauren held her tongue waiting for her to continue. "Bo's essence envelops you, but yours does not envelop her. Let me ask you, has your behavior been erratic lately, mood swings, lack of impulse control, insatiable lust?"

"How did you-"

Stella cut her off, "Bo is a succubus, they do not thrive on milk and cookies. In mating with a succubus, your sexual appetite will increase and you will produce more chi to sustain them. They will still need to feed elsewhere, but nothing will taste as good to them as their mate."

"Why am I so erratic and am I going to stay this way?"

Stella bore no expression as she answered the doctors questions, "That is for two reasons, Bo's Dawning and the mating ritual being incomplete. The ritual to my understanding is fairly simple and would involve Bo draining you almost to death, then breathing life back into you. Once both are completed successfully, and as long as the succubus feeds off of you regularly, you should return to your normal self, only with an increased sex drive and more energy."

Lauren frowned, "I don't think Bo would go for that."

Stella shrugged, "She doesn't have a choice, she started this thing she needs to finish it. The two of you are tied together now, until you either fall out of love or one of you dies."

She turned to walk away and this time Lauren let her go. How in the hell was she supposed to bring this up with Bo? The entire time she had known her Bo had only used her powers on her twice, once during her initial exam and then once at the bar on their first "date". Since then then woman had absolutely refused, opting to only feed on the high that she gets from sexual contact. The idea of Bo having to drain her almost completely and then essentially bring her back from the dead made her nauseous.

Pulled from her thoughts she noticed Bo approaching so she slid out of the booth and stood up. Bo greeted her with a kiss, "Ready to go?"

Lauren nodded and allowed Bo to lead her out of the bar. Thank God this night was over. Lauren had gone from annoyed to horny to pissed to freaked the fuck out, in the span of little more than an hour. She needed some real sleep then afterwards, she and her girlfriend were going to have a long uncomfortable talk about their future.


	17. Chapter 17

Lauren stared through the lens of her microscope for what felt like the billionth time. She had actually finished the project she had been working on easily over an hour ago, this was more a manifestation of her anxiety than anything else. She and Bo had returned to her loft around 5 am catching some much needed sleep together. She wondered if it was to early to admit she slept better next to Bo, eh, whatever it's still the truth. They had woken up around 8 am, ate breakfast together, then Bo left to go back to the Clubhouse so she could shower and change her clothes before returning to the Dal to train with Stella. Bo had texted a short while later to inform her that training involved her crossing through some thistle branch archway as her first step, but she was having trouble; she kept getting rejected and tossed across the room on her ass. Yeah, mystical doorway zapping people, sounded pretty fae to her.

Since Lauren had been left to her own devices all day she required a distraction in order to remain sane. After a quick trip to the Light Fae labs to retrieve some samples she had in storage from Bo's recent blood draws, she came up with an idea how to help Bo from loosing control again. Lauren had already instructed her on a food regime, small meals daily coupled with a full feed from a fae every three days would aid in keeping her on an even keel. She also modified the injections she had been giving Bo to curb her hunger adding a component that will help arrest the under-fae cells attempting to take over, the only drawback is it appeared to have diminishing returns, so no long term solution there. Ugh, this was frustrating, come on Bo how hard is it to cross a threshold! Lauren was about to give up pretending to care about anything else when her succubus came crashing through her opened door.

"Dammit Lauren, you need to stop leaving this door open!" Bo stopped long enough to kick off her shoes, then stomped over to Lauren, crushing her in a tight bear hug.

Lauren had heard this lecture before from her lover, though never with quite as much vehemence. Gasping for breath she choked out a response, "I do that when I am conducting experiments because this room lacks proper ventilation."

Bo unaware of her girlfriends impending respiratory distress only squeezed tighter, "I don't care, I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm sorry," Lauren croaked out, "I will try to be better about it."

"Good," Bo released her grip, but still seemed agitated.

"Bo is everything all right?"

"NO!" Bo shook her head and started furiously pacing, "I'm sorry, that wasn't directed at you."

Lauren nodded, "It's fine, just tell me?"

"They want me to go confront my mother," Bo paused noting Lauren's concern, "No, not Aoife, I mean my adoptive mother."

"Oh, why?"

"Some bullshit about confronting the demons from my past," Bo placed her head on Lauren's shoulder. "Stella says if I don't reconcile with my mother then I won't be allowed to cross the threshold. If I don't cross the threshold then I fail the dawning and devolve into something you have to keep in a cage."

Lauren took Bo's face in her hands placing a kiss on her lips, "That's not going to happen. What do you need me to do?"

Bo looked down at her shoes, she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "Come with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren had packed her small suitcase with a sensible amount of clothing and toiletries, they were only going to be gone for two nights, there was no need to go overboard. Then she contacted the Ash and the lab to let them know she would be out until Wednesday and that Dr. Crawford would oversee things until she returned, Dr. Milton would love that, but maybe next time he wouldn't act like such a douche towards the human. After double and tripple checking that she had powered down all of her home lab equipment and verified the oven was off, she had cooked eggs for them that morning after all, then she made sure all of the lights were off and locked all doors.

Bo drove them to the compound so Lauren could gather a few supplies, a first aid kit and commandeer one of the cars from the garage. As much as they all loved Bo's Camaro, that noxious gas smell coupled with having to stop every hour so the engine didn't overheat did not a happy road trip make, so this made more sense. Being the Chief Medical Officer, Lauren had access to all of the Ash's vehicles, resisting the urge to grab one of the sports cars, she opted for the more practical SUV, with built in GPS. A sports car would be more fun if it was just going to be her and Bo, but since Kenzi was tagging along this would be more comfortable for the five hour drive.

Lauren had already Googled Bo's home town of Grimley, apparently the town's claim to fame was massive cherry groves and lucky for the merry traveler's this was the week of the annual Cherry Festival. Oh goody, Lauren detested cherries, but she could proudly tie a not into a stem using only her tongue. Making a mental note to tease Bo with this later, she used the maps feature on her GPS and planned out the best route. It looked their total driving time would be a little over 5 hours, factoring in the obligatory pit stop, traffic, and of course the ever so much fun road construction, she figured their arrival time would end up being around 9 pm.

Enroute to the clubhouse to retrieve her travelling companions, Lauren stopped in at the nearest grocery store, loading up the medium sized cooler she had lifted from one of the compound's many supply closets, with ice, bottled water, sports drinks and soda for Kenzi. She also made sure to purchase copious amounts of junk food for the others and plenty of beef jerky for herself. Though not really sure why, especially considering she never the stuff at home, "road trip" Lauren loved beef jerky, like crazy loved it. For some reason when she was travelling the stuff was like sex with Bo to her, she couldn't get enough. Lauren shook her head, that was the last thing she needed to be thinking about, at least not until they got to the hotel room she had already booked for them. Unfortunately that adventure was going to be briefly on hold as the only hotel in Grimley was full due to the festival, so they had to settle for a Best Western in one of the neighboring towns.

Lauren parked in front of the dilapidated structure Bo and Kenzi called home, firing off a quick text to her girlfriend that she was there. Bo replied with a simple, _K B right out_, Lauren smiled and settled back into her seat, 15 minutes later Bo and Kenzi emerged already bickering. Bo was overloaded; carrying three stuffed duffel bags and a bursting at the seams suitcase, while Kenzi whined about her sore arm demurely carrying a small backpack. Lauren got out of the car hurrying to help her girlfriend only to be waived off as Superwoman Bo hurled the bags into the open hatch.

Lauren looked at the mess that was now burying both her suitcase and the cooler, "What the hell Bo, we aren't going on an expedition, we'll only be gone for two days, you don't need to bring your entire wardrobe?"

Bo shrugged, "Don't blame me, only one of these bags is mine, the rest of this shit is Kenzi's."

"Seriously Kenzi?"

"What, I like to have options."

Lauren sighed giving up, "Whatever, come here." Lauren moved one of the bags out of the way then fished in the cooler for one of the sodas at the bottom. She wiped the moisture off on her shirt handing the can to Kenzi, then reached inside her pocket producing two sets of pills in plastic baggies. "Here take one of each."

Kenzi eyeballed the pills suspiciously, "What are they?"

Lauren held up on of the baggies, "This one you should recognize as the pain medication you have been on." Kenzi opened her mouth to speak, but Lauren cut her off, "I know that Bo said you stopped taking them the other day, but this is going to be a long ride and it will be even longer if you get sore from being jostled or stiff from being in one position too long." Lauren wanted to add how much longer the ride would be for her and Bo having to listen to her complaining about it, but she bit her tongue.

"OK, but what about the other one?"

Lauren held up the other bag, "These are motion sickness pills. I know you don't get car sick, but one of the side effects of the medication is nausea so I just want to spare you any issues."

Lauren watched as Kenzi mulled it over for a few seconds before decided she didn't want to have any vomit issues either. She popped both pills in her mouth washing them down with half a can of soda, then walked over to the rear passenger door waiting impatiently for her servant succubus to assist her into the vehicle. Lauren grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler and a pack of beef jerky before closing the hatch. She stretched her arms over her head, twisting her back and flexing her legs, knowing it would be a good two hours before they stopped.

Feeling good and loose, Lauren climbed into the drivers seat placing her items in the center console. She buckled her seat belt and started the vehicle, then turned to her passengers asking the obligatory question, "Everyone buckled in?"

"Yes mom," Kenzi mocked from the back seat.

Bo took her hand in hers, bringing it to her lips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lauren smiled as Bo released her hand. She turned her attention to the road, putting on her sunglasses, she placed the SUV in gear pulling them away from the Clubhouse towards the highway. She sighed, already an adventure and they were barely out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren leaned back in her seat stretching her body, already an hour out side of the city things were going better than she could have expected. She and Bo made small talk while randomly singing along with the radio; both bursting out laughing when Hungry Like the Wolf came on remembering a particularly interesting evening that involved Buckthorn Meade, a lost bet and Dyson dancing on Trick's bar top. Lauren felt the performance was, just meh compared to Bo's drunken strip tease to the Pussy Cat Dolls, but then again she was probably biased.

Bo glanced towards the backseat at Kenzi, then back at her, "Wow, she's knocked out, I'm a little surprised. Kenzi doesn't do idle well, I figured she would be driving us nuts the whole way." Lauren suppressed a giggle. "What?" Lauren shook her head. "Come on Laur, what did you do?"

Lauren flashed Bo a wicked grin, "Those 'motion sickness' pills are actually a high dose sedative, she will most likely be asleep the rest of the way."

Bo playfully slapped her arm, "Lauren!"

"Oh what?" Lauren put on her professional Dr. Lewis mask, "Kenzi may not want to admit it, but medically speaking a dislocated shoulder and bruised ribs, those are painful injuries. Injuries that haven't healed, halfway into this journey she was going to be in a world of hurt. This way she can sleep through it."

"Uh huh," Bo nodded sarcastically, "I'm sure, you were totally thinking of Kenzi's well being."

Lauren rolled her eyes dropping the doctor, "OK fine, she is a little to hyperactive for a long drive and we have both been under enough stress. I will tell her the truth when we get to the hotel and apologize."

Bo shrugged, "Don't worry about it, this is nice, just you and me."

Lauren smiled, "Yeah it is."

Bo nodded, "Maybe when all of this insanity is over we can get away, someplace with sand. Have you ever seen Egypt?"

"Twice actually."

"Oh well, excuse me miss blase world traveler." Bo playfully nudged her shoulder, "You could at least fake some enthusiasm."

Bo was smiling so bright, Lauren hated to spoil the mood, but if she was going to talk about the mating ritual, now would be as good a time as any. Lauren took a deep breath, "Bo listen there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Bo's smile instantly faded, sighing loudly she turned he head towards the window, "If this is about the mating thing, then I already know."

Admittedly, Lauren was relieved, but she was also confused, "How did you find out?"

"That's what Trick talked to me about in his study when we left you upstairs at the bar earlier." Bo frowned, "I was going to talk to you about it then, but we were both so tired I figured it could wait."

"Well we have plenty of time now." Lauren braced herself, judging by the look on her succubus's face this was not going to be fun.

Bo looked down, defeated, "Lauren I love you, and I want to be yours as long as you will have me, but this, I just don't know if I can do it, drain you I mean."

Lauren nodded, taking a few moments to carefully choose her words before speaking, "Bo you have more control than you think you do and at this point it's either complete the ritual or break-up and hope that our love will fade. If we don't complete it and stay together we will both remain imbalanced, me especially." Lauren paused, "The only reason I am calm now, even with you sitting so close to me, is because I took a tranquilizer. If I hadn't we would have had to pull over for car sex before we left the city. I know you are afraid of hurting me, but we need to do this, and soon, I can't keep going like this."

"Yeah, I know and I already got a lecture from Trick about how irresponsible I am." Bo sighed, clearly frustrated with herself, "Apparently it's not just us mating, since you are still ward of the Ash, I have to make a formal request to have your ownership transferred to me."

"So I would belong to you?"

Bo nodded, "Trick said that my reputation as the Garuda Slayer and your continued pledge to work for the Light would help smooth things over with the elders. This is such a mess and it's all my fault."

"Bo it's not like you planned on falling in love with me, it happened and now we just have to deal with the consequences." Lauren to a breath, she had been working on an idea to help ease Bo's fear, now it was just a matter of gaging her reaction to it. "I've been thinking, for the ritual itself would you feel more comfortable if we had a someone else there when we performed it?"

"What, like a threesome?"

Internally Lauren did a face-palm, of course her succubus girlfriend would think threesome, OK, if that's how she wants it, "Um, no, though maybe put a pin in that for later."

"Lauren!" Bo looked shocked, but her blazing blue eyes gave her away.

Lauren couldn't help teasing her, "Oh come on you are a succubus, tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"Well-"

"Ha! I knew it." Lauren playfully shoved her, "We could always call Tamsin, I'm sure she likes to get down and she was ready to fall in love after you whammied her."

Bo groaned, "Tamsin uh, yeah sure, after my lobotomy."

"OK fine, no Tamsin," Lauren grinned, "and anyway I wasn't talking about a threesome pervert, I meant more of like a chaperon, someone armed with Trick's tranquilizer gun, who will keep watch and put you down if, and that's a big if, you happen to lose control."

"So you want someone to watch us while we get it on, kinky."

Lauren shook her head, "We don't actually have to, uh, do that, we just need to be aroused and that doesn't require much for us. Don't make that face, we do the ritual, then send whoever away and spend the rest of the night 'getting it on'."

Bo grinned appeased, "That's actually a good idea, but who are we going to get? Not Trick, I don't think I can get aroused with my grandfather watching."

"I was thinking Kenzi."

"Kenzi?"

Lauren nodded, "Yeah she's your best friend, and once we explain it to her and bribe her with something she'll do it."

"Have to be something really good." Bo paused considering this, "Yeah that could work, I trust her like I trust you, she might hate it, but she loves me and would do it for me."

"I'll let you ruminate on that for awhile before we bring it up with her."

"Lauren, I know that I should have asked before, but do you want to be mated with me?" Bo took a breath as Lauren waited for her to continue, "I mean I know it's not technically the same thing as marriage, but it kind of is, at least in the Fae world. Is this even something you want?"

Lauren hesitated, but seeing her lovers face, she decided to rip the band aid off, "You know I've been thinking about that a lot lately, especially since you proposed the other day. It's fast I know, but I've been in love with you for two years. So I guess my answer is yes. Yes, I want to be mated to you."

"And the other?"

"I'm not ready to move in with you or say yes to your proposal, although I really do sleep better when I'm next to you, if we do sleep that is." Lauren fought the urge to look at her, she was still driving after all, love declarations are great, dying in a car crash after, not so much. "Look I'll make you a deal, in six months if we are still in love and the relationship is strong, ask me again, OK?"

"And you will say yes?"

"I promise."

Bo leaned over kissing her on the cheek, "You better be prepared to make good when I come to collect."

Lauren didn't answer, instead taking Bo's hand in hers. She felt relieved, one giant conversation down, that left what like 300 to go, ugh. It was on the tip of her tongue to talk to Bo about Kenzi's ritual, the material she had read on did not seem promising, but she decided it could wait, for now. Holding tightly to Bo's hand, she drove in silence, not letting go until they reached the rest stop.


	18. Chapter 18

Lauren was pleased as she looked at her watch, her projected arrival time was 9 pm, but thanks to her trusty GPS and sedating Kenzi, they were almost 30 minutes early. After checking in at the hotel, she took her small suitcase and the cooler to her room, allowing Bo to deal with the mess that was her and Kenzi's belongings. Lauren set her suitcase at the foot of the king size bed. She had opted to just get an adjoining room for Kenzi, no need to scar the girl for life with their sex-capades and since this was technically Bo and Lauren's first trip together, she really did want to squeeze in some "couple time" for them. OK, yeah, she wanted to fuck, really get down and dirty; Lauren shook her head, shit, that tranquilizer must be wearing off.

Lauren took a few deep breaths and focused her frenzied energies into unpacking, a task she managed to complete in record time. She looked around the modestly decorated room, trying not to think about Bo's wet-fuck! No she would be good, she would be very good, she would, uh, take a shower, yeah, that's what she would do. Lauren zipped up her suitcase and set it against the wall, then unfurled the plastic laundry bag that was provided. She quickly stripped off her clothes, putting them in said laundry bag, making sure the adjoining door was unlocked so Bo could have access before jumping in to the worlds coldest shower.

She stood directly under the spray, shivering through it until she felt herself calm down enough to actually wash up. Once she was oh so fresh and so clean, she disembarked feeling slightly more like herself. She dried off thoroughly, wrapping her hair in a towel and her body in the light blue robe she had brought with her, pausing only to brush her teeth before returning to the main room. Bo had joined her at some point as the contents of one duffel bag had been dumped out on the bed and a jacket tossed haphazardly on the dresser. Seeing no sign of the succubus, Lauren picked the jacket up off the dresser, placing it neatly on the back of the only chair in the room. Sighing, she picked up the mess that was on the bed and moved it to the dresser so she could lie down.

Lauren made herself comfortable on the bed, deciding to numb her brain with a little television. She made it through almost five whole minutes of one of those "real housewives" shows before she couldn't take it anymore and switched it to the History Channel, coming in halfway on a documentary about Stonehenge. She said a silent prayer to thanking the television gods, then relaxed. She was totally engrossed in the story of Druid priests and pagan rituals when her succubus came crashing through the adjoining door. Bo took one look at her in her robe, smirked then called over her shoulder to Kenzi to knock before barging in lest she want to see something that cannot be unseen. She then proceeded to slam the door shut on Kenzi's various mock gagging noises before joining Lauren on the bed.

"Hey beautiful," Bo leaned in giving her a quick kiss, "Sorry that took so long, we had to explore every inch of this hotel until Kenzi found the perfect ice machine."

"Does it make a difference?"

"Apparently it does." Bo grinned, sneaking a hand inside Lauren's robe, "Well look at you all comfy." Bo cupped her left breast teasing the nipple, "Why don't you lose the robe and get under the covers and wait for me? Mmm... I'm going to take a quick shower so I can be nice and clean before you make me all dirty."

Lauren nodded dumbly, unable to speak as she watched Bo slink off the bed and head into the bathroom. She quickly stood up, removed the towel from her head and shaking her hair out. She waited until she heard Bo step in the shower before going in to hang up the towel. Lauren put on her best version of tunnel vision, staring straight at the towel rack, hanging it up, then following suit with her robe on the back of the door. She leaped into the bed overcome with anticipation, resisting the urge to run around the room screaming at the top of her lungs she was about to get laid. No, she would not be a geek about this! Her body was on fire, but no, she is a highly respected physician, there would be no giddy yelling. Lauren positioned herself on her side under the blanket, deciding it was better if Bo thought she was asleep, giving her a chance to get herself under control before she attacked.

Lauren squeezed her legs tightly together, closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing. Ten years later, Bo emerged from the bathroom and slid into the bed behind her. Lauren felt her body instantly relax, and Bo just loved being the big spoon. She melted her body against the succubus, enjoying the feeling of breasts against her back. Bo ran a hand down the length of her side as she placed teasing kisses along her neck.

"Mmm..."

"Do you like that?"

Lauren grabbed Bo's wandering hand placing it between her legs. She felt Bo shudder at the unbelievable wetness pooling beneath her fingertips. Lauren spread her legs wider giving Bo more access, "What do you think?"

That was all it took, Bo flipped Lauren on her front, pulling her hips up into a kneeling position. Bo kissed her way down Lauren's back trying to be slow, but failing miserably. She reached around with her right hand, stroking her fingers against Lauren's center. Her hips bucked forward aching for more contact, Bo dove in, running her tongue between the globes of Lauren's ass, teasing her anal opening. Lauren arched up crying out, dual sensations driving her crazy. She could feel the pressure building as Bo continued her assault. Bo used two fingers on her left hand to enter her from behind, the awkwardness of the angle coupled with the surprise was the last push her body needed. Lauren gripped the pillow tight between her teeth in a failed attempt to keep from screaming, collapsing forward onto the bed covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

Barely conscious of the world around her, Lauren felt her body being flipped over and a warm mouth covering her throbbing center. She meagerly protested, but was cut off by the feeling of teeth grazing her clit. Lauren hissed, feeling her inner walls clench. She was going to cum again, blindly reaching for something, anything to anchor her, finally forced to settle on the sheets and mattress pad beneath her, she let go bursting forth screaming Bo's name at the top of her lungs. Bo kept going, not giving her the chance to fully ride out the waves of the first orgasm as another broke through, a rush of fluid bursting forth.

It was later, much, much, later as she and Bo were fighting over who had to sleep in the wet spot, that she considered the valididty of Bo's puppy pad idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren rose at 9 am, which was for her a late hour, but apparently not so for the snore-a-holic on the bed or the one in the next room. She didn't really mind though, while her companions slept Lauren indulged in the "world famous" Best Western continental breakfast, it was tasty, but didn't quite live up to the hype. Lauren did however appreciate the complimentary newspaper and the full juice bar. Returning to her room just after 10, she was annoyed to find the others still dead to the world, considering how long it would take them to get ready, the day would pass before they even left the hotel. Lauren decided to let it go and instead take her time in the shower. She put a bit more effort into her hair and make-up since she was technically meeting her girlfriend's mother today and she hadn't done that since Nadia.

She had been nervous then, but that experience couldn't have gone better. Nadia's parents had been very welcoming, they were free spirits like their daughter, yet never minded Lauren's conservative nature. Lauren sighed, she could feel that familiar sadness that crept in whenever her thoughts drifted to the woman she had given so much of her life to try and save. It wasn't Nadia's fault, but Lauren knew the memories of her would always be tainted by how things ended up. Nadia's parents had been less than gracious when Lauren had shown up to pay her respects, they were accusatory and more or less blamed her for their daughter's death. Lauren couldn't fault them on it, they were hurting and in a way they were right. She sighed shaking her head, she was not going to do this to herself. Nadia was gone and she would have to live with that and the mistakes she had made with her, but she refused to let it consume her. Lauren cast her eyes to lump on the bed that was finally beginning to stir and smiled. She was not going to waste time dwelling on the past when her future was right here, in this very room.

Her succubus sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her body. A mile wide grin spread across her face as soon as she spied the doctor, "Mmm... good morning."

"Good morning to you." Lauren walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Did you sleep well?"

Bo nodded, "After the workout you gave me, you better believe it."

Lauren chuckled, "Oh really now?"

Bo pulled Lauren in for a kiss, "You keep topping me like that and I am going to question who the succubus is in this relationship."

"Don't worry, your reputation is safe," Lauren gave Bo a quick peck and stood up, "As much as I would love to go another round, you need to get up, it's almost noon."

Bo looked at the digital clock next to the bed and groaned, "I suppose you are right, ugh, fine, let's get this over with." Bo stood up, making sure Lauren got a good look at the goods before wrapping the sheet around her naked body and barging through the adjoining door into Kenzi's room. "Kenzi! Time to get up!"

Lauren had to laugh as she listened to Kenzi grumble a bit, and cursing in Russian before getting up and ordering a naked Bo out of her room. Lauren sat down in the chair, returning to the forgotten paper as she half watched Bo wander around the room, tossing clothes here and there before settling on an outfit. Lauren was impressed, the maroon leather vest was quite revealing, but Bo, unprompted was pairing it with a black v-neck shirt, making it one of the most conservative things she had ever seen her dressed in. Kenzi of course went full goth, saving them all some time by opting for her Betty Paige wig instead of doing her hair, so by 1:30 pm they were ready to start their day.

Bo and Kenzi having slept through breakfast were starving so they stopped in at a diner before heading to Grimley. Lauren ordered the house salad while the others ordered these enormous greasy burgers with giant plates of gravy fries. Lauren sipped her lemon water as she watched the roommates tease each other and steal food off each other's plates even though they had ordered the same thing. It made her a little sad, the closest person she had in her life like that was Bo. She had tried with Kenzi, but despite them being both human, they could never find that common ground. It felt like lately things were getting better between them so hopefully, for Bo's sake, they would find a way to get along.

It was just after 3 pm when they finally pulled up in front of Bo's childhood home. From what Lauren could tell, the place could use a coat of paint, but beyond that seemed well maintained. The yard was freshly mowed and there was laundry hanging out on the clothes line. Lauren gave Bo's hand a squeeze before all three exited the vehicle, Bo pausing to help Kenzi of course. Lauren and Kenzi hung back as Bo led the way to the front door. Standing on the porch, Bo struggled with finding the courage to knock. Lauren ached for her lover, and apparently thanks to their half completed mating ritual she could feel some of the turmoil Bo was in. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Bo, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's OK baby, I'm right here."

"We both are," Kenzi chimed in.

Bo nodded, blinking back tears and holding on to Lauren as she tried to get her breathing under control. "I can do this, I can do this." Lauren kissed her again, rubbing her back in encouragement. She would get through this day, she just needed Bo to believe it.

"Well hello." A voice called out from behind startling the three women and causing Bo to instantly break from the embrace. They stood there stupidly, looking at this plain woman carrying her wicker laundry basket full of fresh sheets unable to speak. The woman looked back at them clearly confused, but not appearing annoyed at the intrusion. "Can I help you ladies?"

Bo finally found her voice, choking out a barely audible, "Mama."

The woman looked her over questioning, tears springing to her eyes as realization came over her features, "Beth?" Dropping the forgotten laundry she ran up the steps hugging Bo against her chest, "Oh my Beth's come home."

When she composed herself, introductions were made then Bo's mother invited them all inside. Lauren declined instead suggesting that the two of them should catch up while she and Kenzi would go check out the Cherry Festival and they could meet up later. Bo, still in a bit of shock, nodded, blindly following her mother while Kenzi and Lauren departed for the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exploring the Grimley Cherry Festival with Kenzi was not first on Lauren's list of things to do on a sunny afternoon, yet here she was. After a silent drive and following illegible signs, they parked the SUV somewhat legally in a field next to a tree. Exiting the vehicle Lauren was hit with the overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms, fighting off the wave of nausea she made her way around the vehicle to help Kenzi get out. Laughing to herself as she noticed Kenzi's similar reaction when sniffing the air, both of them being city girls, they missed their pollution.

Kenzi grimaced as she adjusted her sling, then crinkled her nose as a gentle breeze wafted more of that cherry scent their way, "Doc, how do people live here? Where is the noise? The traffic? The gang violence?"

"Kenzi, this is a simpler way of life, everything moves slower here. It's not better or worse, just different." Lauren took a moment to look the girl over, "How's your arm?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "About the same as the last fifty times you asked me, sore, but I'm fine."

"OK, I will stop asking, but please let me know if it gets worse."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Yes mom." She paused giving Lauren a sideways glance, "Soooo doc, meeting Bo's mom, intense huh?"

Lauren motioned towards the path at the far end of the field in front of them, "Let's walk and yes very intense, for Bo."

Kenzi complied walking beside her, Lauren noticed she was being sure to watch her step in her ridiculous shoes, "Well yes for Bo obviously, but I meant for you."

"Me? No this is about Bo."

"So you aren't freaked about meeting your girl's mom even if she did introduce you as a friend." Kenzi stopped considering this, "Wait aren't you pissed that she called you her friend and not her girlfriend?"

Lauren shrugged, in all honesty with the stress of the situation she hadn't even noticed. "Like I said this is about Bo. She is seeing her mother for the first time in twelve years and with the stress of the Dawning," Lauren sighed, "I can't afford to be petty."

"Still it's not right though."

"I appreciate that, but I assure you my pride is fine." Lauren could tell Kenzi didn't buy it, but in a rare display of maturity, the girl let it drop.

They walked along together and after some stumbling, they eventually reached the entrance to the festival grounds. It appeared to be set up like most small town fairs or carnivals; with a Midway down the stretch and little booths set up along either side, there were even some rides at the far end. All of the signs were, of course, hand painted cherry red. There was a fortune teller, bake off contest, and a tent set up, presumably with some folding chairs and a stage, for the 5 pm showing of "The Founding of Grimley" as performed by Mrs. Miller's fourth grade class.

Kenzi looked around admiring the festivities, "Damn, country peeps go all out for their cherry pies."

"So it would appear," Lauren turned to her and smiled, "Well where to first?"

Kenzi patted her stomach, "Duh doc, the pie off, I'm going to get myself appointed as a celebrity judge?"

Lauren shook her head and laughed, "Whatever you say, Kenzi."

Unfortunately they were to late to enact the master plan and arrived just as the prizes were being handed out, undeterred Kenzi managed to get a slice of the winning pie by convincing everyone she was Lady Gaga. After a brief "celebrity" photo op with the contestants, they made their way over to the trinket section, where Kenzi marveled at all of the homemade crafts and jewelry. Lauren found herself laughing a lot and was genuinely having a really good time, maybe there was hope for her and Kenzi becoming friends after all.

They rode the ferris wheel a few times, which took some convincing and a small bribe thanks to Kenzi's sling and when they had enough of that they turned around and headed back down the Midway. Since neither had yet to receive any messages from the wayward succubus, the pair decided to see if there were any future Meryl Streep's in Mrs. Miller's class. Forty five minutes and no Oscars awarded later, the two emerged from the tent knowing more about Grimley then they ever thought possible. Lauren checked her phone for what felt like the billionth time and still there were no messages, ugh.

Kenzi noticed her concern, "Still nothing, huh?" Lauren shook her head, Kenzi pulled out hers and looked as well, "Shit me either, wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's only been a few hours, maybe we are just being impatient."

"Yeah, I guess, I mean it has been awhile since they've seen each other."

Lauren nodded, trying to convince herself not to worry, but she could feel that same turmoil churning inside that had been there earlier on the porch. Forcing herself to ignore it, she continued, "I'm sure it's fine, come on, let's keep walking."

No sooner than they had taken a few steps, they heard a familiar voice. Rounding the next corner confirmed it; there was Bo, dressed in a red and white checkered sun dress, saddled up to the cherry wine sample booth with a stack of empty sample cups splayed out in front of her. Lauren suppressed a gag at the thought of cherry wine, Kenzi however was less than subtle with her distaste.

"Ew, cherry wine, that just sounds like a headache."

"At least we found Bo, right?"

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, "Uh right. What the hell is she wearing?"

Ignoring the question, Lauren grabbed Kenzi by the arm and led her over to where Bo was arguing with the attendant. "Ma'am these are only supposed to be samples." Bo set down the plastic glass in front of her with a snap and pointed at him, "I was Miss Cherry Blossom three years running, so your 'rules' don't apply to me."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Great she's drunk." She sighed and sat down next to her, "Hey sweat meat, you doing OK?"

Bo smiled pulling her into a half-hug, "Tip top, Kenz."

"Oh wow," Kenzi pulled back gagging and waiving the smell of cherry booze out of her face. Composing herself she looked up at Lauren, "You wanna give us a hand here doc?"

Lauren looked down at her drunken, grinning idiot lover, grateful that at least their bond wasn't like in E.T. and she wasn't feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Come on babe there is more wine back at the hotel." She held out her hand to Bo, helping her stand only to be crushed in a three-way hug with Kenzi.

"I love you guys!" She planted big wet kisses on each of their cheeks, "Like really, really love you guys! Are you sure there is more wine at the hotel, cause this shit is good!?" Lauren and Kenzi both nodded and Bo clapped her hands together gleefully, "Back to the hotel it is!"

Lauren sighed as she and Kenzi positioned themselves on either side of the succubus. They very slowly and very carefully walked her back to the car as neither one of them wanted to be covered in cherry flavored vomit. Lauren produced some aspirin from her bag and a bottled water she had picked up at one of the stands on their way out. Luckily drunk Bo followed the doctors orders taking what was offered like a good little succubus then laid out across the backseat. Lauren helped Kenzi get in then walked around to the driver's side cursing as she pulled a big yellow parking ticket off the windshield, holding it up for Kenzi to see, "I guess there criminals in this town." Kenzi burst out laughing as Lauren climed in, shooting her a death glare Lauren peeled out wanting to put as much distance betwen her and those fucking cherry blossoms as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

The drive from Grimley was relatively peaceful, minus Bo's fucking loud snoring and her occasional bouts of rancid gas. Lauren shook her head, note to self; never buy Bo cherry anything. She and Kenzi were both grateful it was only a 20 minute ride, even with the windows down, the SUV would still probably need to be fumigated. Once they arrived back at the hotel, Lauren and Kenzi were gifted with the lovely task of dragging the dead-weight succubus from the parking lot and putting her into bed. Exhausted from the excursion, they left laid Bo out, fully clothed, on the bed she shared with Lauren. As the succubus slumbered, the now ravenous duo made idle chit chat while perusing some delivery menus. Suddenly Bo shot up, breaking through the calm, she leaped out of the bed, rushing straight to the bathroom. The sound of Bo regurgitating the cherry wine that filled the contents of her stomach echoed throughout the room. Kenzi grimaced, looking at the doctor, she gagged before quickly turning tail and heading towards her room.

Lauren caught her good arm, "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I love me some Bo, but I can't deal with that," she said pointing to the bathroom.

Lauren was having none of it, "She is your best friend and she needs you. Take a minute to compose yourself, then get back in here."

Kenzi nodded, appearing a little frightened, obviously not used to seeing the doctor be so commanding. It wasn't Lauren's intention to frighten the girl, but Bo was an emotional mess and was going to need some support. Lauren knew that Fae metabolize alcohol much faster then humans and though Bo was currently still drunk she wouldn't be much longer. They would have to get her cleaned up and talking so they could figure this out. Whatever happened today it was apparent that there had been no reconciliation of past wrongs and Bo still needed to make peace with her mother before she would be allowed to cross the threshold.

Lauren squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath, she entered the bathroom. The sent of cherry vomit filled her nostrils requiring the doctor to step out and compose herself as well, before going back in. She sat on the side of the tub and stroked her lover's back, "It's OK baby, let it out." Bo ignored her as she continued to heave, finally finishing and collapsing against the wall. Lauren flushed the toilet a few times in a desperate attempt to clear out that smell, then she wet a washcloth and knelt down to wipe Bo's face. Bo stilled her movements pulling herself into Lauren's arms as she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

Lauren remembered the last time she held her lover like this; it was right before she had been led out of Lauren's loft in handcuffs. Lauren shook her head in disbelief, had that really only been a week ago, wow, crazy. Eventually, Bo's sobs quieted and turned to the occasional sniffle. Lauren helped her lover stand up then out of her clothes and into the shower. Bo motioned for her to join her and Lauren complied stepping out of her clothes and getting under the spray, silently hoping this was not the moment Kenzi decided to rejoin them.

Showering with Bo was usually about something other then getting clean, or at the very least requiring them to clean themselves several times. This was something different, just the two of them in the cocoon of the shower, holding each other as the water melted them. They slowly washed each other's bodies, laughing as Bo made a mess reaching out of the curtain to grab the mouthwash off the sink. Lauren wished they could stay in there forever, but all to soon the water started to turn chilly and their pruny skin forced them back to reality. Drying off first Lauren threw on her robe and ventured out in the main room to grab some clothes for them both.

Some time later, dressed in sleep shorts and tank tops, they were sitting on the bed holding hands and watching TV like an old married couple when Kenzi finally returned. She had apparently snaked the SUV's keys out of Lauren's purse and driven off to find pizza, and based on the saltines and microwave chicken soup she carted in, a grocery store.

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the questioning looks, "Oh what, I didn't know what our lush of a succubunny would want."

Bo groaned and patted her stomach, "Actually soup and crackers sounds great, that cherry shit, ugh, it just did something to me."

"I'll bet," Kenzi laughed, then went about setting everything up. Using the hotel phone books as a makeshift table the three sat on the bed eating. Lauren was happy Kenzi opted for the normal cheese pizza instead of getting a bunch of weird shit on it. The conversation was light, as Kenzi detailed what she and Lauren had done during the festival. Lauren felt it was better to ease into it, but once everyone was done eating, Kenzi went for it.

"So Bo Bo, what happened with your mom?"

"Nothing, it was fine." Bo said flatly.

"Fine?" Kenzi scoffed, "OK great, let's pack up and go home then. No need to stick around here if everything's fine between you two, you should have no problem getting through that doorway now right?"

"Kenzi-"

Kenzi cut her off, "No you don't get to do that! You don't get to just give up!"

"You don't know what you are talking about so just stop!" Bo cried.

Lauren decided to step in before the yelling got out of control, "Woa! OK everyone calm down. This isn't helping." She turned to Bo, "Tell us what happened with your mother, when we left she seemed so happy to see you, what changed?"

Bo leaned back on the bed and sighed, "Look I don't want to talk about it, so let it go, please."

"Not happening." Kenzi was adamant.

Lauren was more pragmatic about things, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want, but you are going back there tomorrow."

"Lauren-"

"No arguments," Lauren gave her hand a squeeze, "You have to do this or that's it for you. I'm not ready to lose you and neither is Kenzi."

Bo looked away, refusing to meet her eyes, "You don't understand."

"Then make me, talk to me." Lauren sighed, "I want to help you baby, but I can't if you don't let me."

Bo conceded, blinking back tears as she spoke, "It all started out so fine, we just talked about old times, she seemed to get a little confused about certain things, maybe she has dementia or something. It was fine or whatever, but as soon as I mentioned Kyle she freaked on me. She started spouting all this shit about how I was a devil child, and that she never wanted to see me again."

Kenzi quirked an eyebrow, "So that still doesn't explain the dress."

Bo shrugged, "That was her telling me to change out of my city clothes to meet you two at the festival, so I did it to make her happy and that was before the fight."

"Did you really dress like that when you were a kid?" Kenzi asked.

"Not the point Kenzi." Lauren was irritated with the direction this was going. She knew Kenzi was just trying to lighten the mood, but, they didn't have time, Bo didn't have time. "Babe, I am really sorry that happened, but you need to suck it up and go back."

"What?" Bo shook her head, "Lauren, no."

Lauren stood firm, "You are going and we are going with you. You need to do this."

Bo sighed, the succubus was defeated, and though Lauren took no pride in this, she was at least happy that she was able to get her lover to comply. It was do or die time. They only had one of the injections Lauren had created left, if Bo couldn't get through the threshold and soon, she would devolve and Lauren was absolutely not going to let that happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them arrived at the farmhouse late the following morning. Lauren and Kenzi remained standing in the entryway as Bo called out in search of her mother. Lauren found her eyes wandering around, taking in the expanse of nick-knacks and other such country style decorations. Lauren was grateful that the house smelled like fresh air and clean laundry, after last night she really didn't think she could take anything to fragrant or floral and for the love of God, please no more cherries. As Lauren traveled away from the door she noticed that Kenzi, having been raised on the streets and having no boundaries, had started going through things on the shelves.

Lauren snatched a hummel figurine out of her hand, "Kenzi!"

"Oh what, like I was going to steal it." Kenzi stopped considering this, "Are these things worth money?"

"Doubtful," Lauren frowned, "Just try not to break anything."

"Just try not to break anything," Kenzi mocked.

Lauren ignored her as she spied something interesting; at the end of the hallway there was a shelf against the wall full of trophies and pictures of a teenage Bo. Lauren grabbed Kenzi's arm and pointed.

"Woa," Kenzi uttered in disbelief, "Beth shrine, creepy."

Lauren nodded as they walked over to investigate. Lauren's eyes grew wide at the dozen or so prescription bottles lining the middle shelf. Reading the labels, she was surprised at the different types of medications the woman was on. The doctor instantly took over, "Kenzi this isn't right, all of these different prescriptions, I want to know," she paused rereading the name on the label, "who this 'Dr. Wyatt' is?"

"Why is something wrong?"

"Yes this is to many pills," Dr. Lewis resisted the urge to "geek out" and go into a scientific spiel about the way each medication worked, remembering who she was talking to and kept her explanation simple, "Some of these medications when taken together make the others less potent and it appears that this 'Dr. Wyatt' countered that problem, by simply prescribing more medications to counterbalance the effect."

"OK, I'm no doctor, but even I know that sounds bad."

"Bo said her mother seemed confused," Lauren shook her head, "I'm not surprised, the woman probably spends most of her day in a fog."

"Holy shit dude, are you going to tell Bo?"

"Yes of course," Lauren paused weighing her options, "You know, I'm wondering when the last time the woman had a real check-up, in an actual hospital where they did actual testing and blood work?"

Kenzi was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm thinking that if this Dr. Wyatt is an old school country doctor he probably just attributed any complaints or issues Bo's mom had with getting older without running any real tests." Lauren pulled out her cellphone and started scrolling through her contacts.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a former colleague, a Dr. John Reynolds, that works at the hospital in Hamilton, that's only an hour from here." Lauren smiled, "She needs to have a full work-up done and he owes me a favor."

Kenzi smirked, "Well look at you going all grand romantic gesture, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hardly," Lauren rolled her eyes, typical Kenzi. She knew from experience that Bo's mother was probably suffering needlessly and although Lauren could do nothing about reconciling her with her daughter or fixing anything else negative in her life, she could help the woman medically. Lauren knew she was taking a risk and there was a good chance Bo might be angry with her for interfering, but this is what Lauren did, this was the only way she knew how to help. Finding the right number, Lauren was able to set her up with an appointment for the following day, she was even able to arrange transportation for her. She turned her attention back to Kenzi, "All set, 1 pm tomorrow, now let's go find Bo so we can tell her."

It wasn't much of a hunt, they turned a corner and found Bo holding hands with her mother as they sat across the table from each other. They were both openly crying, it made Lauren's heart ache to see Bo cry. She and Kenzi held back letting them have their moment. Lauren said a silent prayer hoping this would be it and Bo could let go of her anger. She had been avoiding thinking about the alternative, but here it was staring her in the face.

Bo choked back her sobs getting herself under control enough to speak, "For so long now, I've been so angry with you and I just need it to end. The two people I came here with, they are my family and if you knew me now you would be proud."

"I am proud of you Beth, you always make everything better."

Bo smiled, "Thank you for that." Bo stood up and turned almost crashing straight into Kenzi.

Lauren spoke first, "Sorry to interrupt, but Bo can I speak with you a sec?"

Bo nodded, wiping her eyes she followed Lauren out of the room, "What's up?" Lauren pointed out her mother's medication farm then relayed her thoughts and explained her actions to Bo. Bo looked at her confused, "Why would you do that for me Lauren, I never even asked you to?"

Lauren stood firm, the hell with it, let her be angry, "I am a doctor, but I am also your girlfriend, you don't have to ask."

Bo grabbed her face, kissing her passionately, "I love you."

Lauren pulled back and smiled, not at all expecting that reaction, "I love you to, come on let's go talk to you mom."

They returned to the dining room where Kenzi was being schooled in the fine art of pie making. Bo's mother told them a story about Bo trying to save a wounded butterfly and the gravestone she made for it out of hardened play dough after it finally died. Then she had them in stitches as she told them about the time that Bo and her friends burned down an old well house during a seance. After a few more stories about Bo making mischief, it was universally decided that they should stay for lunch, so Bo and Kenzi volunteered to make it, leaving Lauren alone with her girlfriend's mother.

Lauren wasn't sure how to begin this conversation, the woman was sitting across from her sipping tea and smiling, obviously waiting for her to say something so having no choice she went for the obvious, "Mary, I did Beth tell you that I am a doctor?"

Mary nodded and smiled sweetly, "Oh yes and I think that is lovely, woman can be so many things these days."

"Actually no, I mean that isn't-"

"Wait," Mary looked at her confused, "I thought Beth said you were her partner, but that can't be right, Beth's not a doctor to is she?"

Lauren's brain froze, shit, well since Bo/Beth already dropped the ball, fuck it, "No, Beth is a private investigator. I am her romantic partner."

"Oh," Mary's eyes grew wide in understanding. "I see, well that's lovely dear."

"Thank you, but that isn't what I wanted to-"

"No, my Beth is a very pretty girl, she always had lot's of boyfriends." Mary looked down and started murmuring to herself. Lauren couldn't make out most of it but she distinctly heard, "prettiest girl in the county" and "all the boys in church love Beth".

Lauren sighed, well so much for inviting her to the wedding. She took a deep breath, OK new tactic, "Mary."

She paused her mutterings and looked at Lauren, "Yes dear, what is it?"

"Mary, I'm Dr. Lewis, I am a friend of your daughters and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions today?"

Mary nodded, "Oh, you are a friend of Beth's and a doctor to?"

"Yes, I am. Your daughter is worried about you and she asked me to have a look at you."

Mary shook her head, "Oh that's not necessary Dr. Lewis, I feel fine, my Beth is sweet to worry."

Dr. Lewis offered her warmest, professional smile, "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions then?"

"Oh that's fine dear. So lovely and a doctor too, women can be so many things nowadays."

"Yes they can." Dr. Lewis was always good at communicating with patients, Mary was a special case because she kept getting confused, but the doctor was able to get her back on track with little difficulty. She was able to obtain a basic medical history on her and discovered her initial hypothesis on Dr. Wyatt to be correct. He was the town's local doctor and he had been practicing medicine in the area for as long as Mary could remember. She had also been correct in presuming the lack of proper medical testing having been conducted. Dr. Lewis informed Mary of the appointment her daughter had scheduled for her tomorrow and got the number of the neighbor who looked in on her so she could have someone accompany her. Dr. Lewis informed her that although she couldn't be there physically she would video conference with Dr. Reynolds during her appointment. Mary seemed pleased at this though she was embarrassed by all the fuss, as she deemed herself to be in perfect health, but would go along with it for Beth's sake.

After lunch, Lauren and Kenzi said there goodbyes and departed to the porch to allow Bo and her mother some privacy. Kenzi lazed about on the porch swing while Lauren made phone calls. It turned out the neighbor was unavailable, but her 17 year old niece who was staying with her volunteered to go since Mrs. Dennis always made the best pies. Satisfied with the arrangement Lauren put a call in to Dr. Wyatt's office to facilitate the transfer of patient records so that Dr. Reynolds would have all the information he needed. She fired off an e-mail to him as describing her observations based on her initial assessment. Realizing there was nothing more to be done, Lauren took a seat next to Kenzi on the swing and together they did what Lauren had a feeling they would be doing a lot of in the coming days; waiting for Bo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive home had been relatively peaceful. Kenzi had opted for the painkillers and sedative, asking for it specifically since she had known all along, stating very plainly, "that you can't con a con". Lauren wasn't all that surprised, Kenzi was a lot smarter then people gave her credit for. Bo on the other hand had emerged from the farmhouse completely drained and after a quick embrace she opted for the sedative also, doubling the dose to counteract her rapid fae metabolism. With her companions asleep Lauren made the drive in silence, giving her a real chance to process the events of the last few days.

Bo and her mother seemed like they were in a good place when they left and Lauren hoped it was enough to allow her to cross the threshold. She gave herself a moment to consider the possibility of what would happen if it wasn't. If Bo actually failed, what would that mean for her, could she really go back to just working for the Ash? Before Bo, her whole life revolved around work, science would always be her first love, but now that she had tasted this, she wanted more, she craved more. Thus begging the question, what is the protocol if Bo devolves? What does her lover want? Lauren doubted Bo would want to spend her existence in a cage, but would she want to be put down, or would she want Lauren to try and find a cure for her?

Lauren knew she would do whatever Bo asked, she owed her that much, not as her lover, but for Nadia. Bo did for her what she could not. Whatever pain it had caused her, she spared Nadia because Lauren had asked her to and if that was what she wanted Lauren would grant her the same. The mere thought, shattered her heart into a million pieces, her beautiful Bo. No! Lauren was resolved, she could do this, she would do this. When they were alone she would ask her what she wanted and whatever the answer, she would make certain her wishes were carried out.

They arrived at the Dal around 8 pm, Bo quickly jumped out of the vehicle calling over her shoulder for them to stay there. Lauren watched her lover as she strode up to the entrance, head held high and seemingly full of confidence. Secretly Lauren knew she was terrified, she could feel it coming off her in waves through their weird bond thing. It faded almost as soon as Bo entered the bar allowing the doctor to breath properly. Kenzi, having woken a short time ago crawled over the center console and sat in the passengers seat. Together they sat in the parking lot and anxiously waited for Bo.

Breaking the silence, Kenzi spoke, "Do you think she will make it through the doorway?"

"I hope so." Lauren braced herself, after witnessing the exchange between Bo and her mother, she was optimistic, but it was that nagging bit of doubt leading her emotions. She wished she could feel what Bo was feeling, but that apparently only worked when they were in close proximity and the emotions were overwhelming.

In a rare show of vulnerability she felt Kenzi take her hand, "She will do it, I know it."

Lauren nodded blinking away her tears, Bo had to make it, Lauren couldn't imagine her life without the succubus. She had been asleep for years then Bo came crashing into her life like a freight train. She knew she couldn't go on as she had before. Pulled from her thoughts by a vibrating phone, Lauren closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Doc, it's from Bo."

"Fuck Kenzi, what does it say!?"

Kenzi broke out in a huge grin, "It says 'I kicked that doorway's ass! Get in here, drinks on me'."


End file.
